Siempre Opuestos
by Lefthon Aryn
Summary: UA. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil se verá vinculada con el líder de la escuela Delicuencial, y con diversión, celos y enredos tendrán que seguir adelante... MayxDrew cap 8,9 y 10... y más parejas a parecerán para hacerle más dificil la situación!
1. Desilución

_**Disclamer: **__Pokemon no me pertenece y tampoco AAA solo los he usado para divertirme un rato y soñar un momento._

_**Siempre Opuestos.**_

_**1.- Desilusión**_

**Ding – Dong… – **Se escucho en todo aquel gran instituto lo que significaba que era hora de empezar clases, este instituto era la Escuela Media de Kanto, era una de las más privilegiadas de la región, en esta escuela de elite solo ingresan los estudiantes de élite con las mejores notas, en las afueras de este edificio se oía los pasos de todos los estudiantes que estaban por entrar pero había alguien que era observada por todos y resaltaba por su color de cabello.

-Buenos Días Presidenta-

-Bu…buenos Días-

Buenos días señorita Misty –

Todos saludaron con entusiasmo a la joven que pasaba frente a ellos y es que no era para menos pues ella era Misty Waterflower de segundo año en la escuela media y era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, una chica muy bella de ojos color verde azulados, cabello color anaranjado encendido una tez blanca era totalmente una modelo a seguir

-Buenos Días a todos – dijo con una amplia sonrisa nuevamente empezaron más murmullos sobre ella.

- _Sabían que fue recibida por Lorelei – _

_- Kya!... Que envidia – _

_- Ella es tan hermosa e inteligente – _

_-Supieron que el último semestre ella quedó nuevamente en primer lugar – _

Todos eran comentarios positivos hacia Misty y es que ella era querida por todos por su personalidad amable que tenia hacia los demás, pero los que la conocían bien sabían que no era muy buena idea hacerla enojar pues era muy impulsiva pero sabia controlarse bien antes los demás.

-Buenos días Sirena – dijo la voz de una chica de cabello castaño

- Es bueno volver a ver a nuestra querida presidenta – escuchó la voz de una chico de cabello color negro con lentes

- May te he dicho que no me digas así – respondió la pelirroja al saludo de sus compañeros

- Pero Misty es inevitable…además ese apodo te queda al perfección – explicó la castaña.

- Basta May que vas hacer enojar a Misty – reclamó el pelinegro.

- Gracias Max – pronunció la muchacha.

- No es nada además mi hermana es muy molesta a veces – dijo ajustando sus lentes.

-Oye no empieces Max o atente a las consecuencias – replicó alzando el tono de su voz.

- O si mira que miedo tengo… ni siquiera entiendo como lograste aprobar el examen de admisión - dijo con un notable sarcasmo en su voz.

-Cálmense chicos – trató en vano la pelirroja porque sus amigos habían empezado a pelear en frente de todos los presentes que miraban curioso la escena que se había armado.

- No importa los que hagas nunca igualaras a Misty – exclamó de repente la castaño

-Si tienes razón…- el pelinegro agachó la cabeza algo decepcionado por el comentario de su hermana mayor.

- Oye May creo que te pasaste – dijo preocupada – Además yo no fui la primera en las pruebas de admisión – dijo con un notable sonrojo la pelirroja.

- Ah!... Fue el chico de portaminas verdad – dijo la muchacha dejando a un lado la pelea con su hermano que ante su comentario hizo sonrojar más a la sirena.

-"_Mi primer amor… lo único que tengo de él es este portaminas que ese día me lo prestó" –_con una mano sostuvo dicho objeto peroun movimiento brusco la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos –Eh!... que pasa – preguntó aturdida.

- Misty… atrás de ti – dijo el pelinegro mientras la arrastraba un poco más lejos de aquel bullicio.

- Que es lo que pa…- se quedó a medio a hablar cuando se dio cuenta que había empezado una pelea entre estudiantes.

- Parece que de nuevo empezaron a pelear – se quejó la castaña y es que a lado de esta gran escuela de elite se encontraba una de las peores escuelas de la región la cual era la Escuela Media Municipal de Kanto era vera famosa por la conducta delictiva de todos sus estudiantes. – Ellos tan vulgares que por eso me caen mal… creo

Se escuchaban los golpes y patadas se que daban entre ellos era algo muy peligroso pues se encontraban muy cerca de las personas que pasaban por ese mismo lugar.

-Esto es muy molesto… vámonos Misty – dijo el pelinegro mientras se daba la vuelta para ingresar al instituto.

- No voy a tratar de pararlos están muy cerca de nuestros estudiantes y alguien podría resultar herido además que soy presidenta del consejo estudiantil es mi deber – dijo enérgica la pelirroja mientras dejaba a cargo su maletín a May

- Deténganse y hagan sus peleas en otra parte – gritó Misty más nadie la escucho - Si es lo que quieren… por nada soy la mejor en karate en el instituto – se subió las mangas de su blusa por encima de sus codos pero cuando iba acercarse una chico de pelo negro y ojos castaños paso rápidamente por su lado y rápidamente había acabado aquella pelea con unos cuantos golpes, todos yacían tumbados en el suelo.

Los ojos castaños chocaron con los verde azulados de la pelirroja pero esa conexión duro muy poco pues los ojos almendrados se desviaron a la mano de la chica y de un rápido movimiento arrebato lo que tenia en ella.

- Que!... asombrada observo al muchacho y recordó que es lo que tenia – No… no lo toques – reclamó mientras se acercaba a quitar el valioso portaminas en aquel objeto se encontraba un nombre grabado pero no era el de la pelirroja sino de aquel al que le pertenecía.

-Por que es un simple lápiz – dijo tranquilo el moreno mientras examinaba minuciosamente aquel portaminas.

- Tal vez tú no lo entiendas pero este lápiz es muy importante para mí – cada vez se le acaba la paciencia nadie podía tocar ese lápiz y esta no sería la excepción no lo dejaría.

- No lo entiendo – pronuncio con una sonrisa maliciosa el castaño mientras se retiraba rápidamente con el lápiz en la mano.

- ¿¡Que!... no espera – gritó en vano pues ya había ingresado a la escuela delincuencial.

- Déjalo Misty – toco el hombro de la muchacha el pelinegro – Da por perdido el lápiz, porque el que te lo quitó era el líder de los delincuentes de esa escuela.

-No…no… voy a recuperarlo – dijo decidida.

-Bueno hazte que planees que vas hacer es mejor ingresar sino queremos llegar tarde – dijo la castaña mientras ingresaba con su hermano a la escuela.

- Lo voy a recuperar como sea y ya se como –dijo sonriente mientras ingresaba rápidamente al instituto.

_Media hora después..._

_Ubicación Teatro de la escuela Elite… _

- Ojala que pase desapercibida con esto – la pelirroja se encontraba vestida como un muchacho con el uniforme de la escuela media municipal, tenia puesto una peluca de color rubio y lentes – Listo con esto nadie me reconocerá… todavía recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer.

_Flashback_

_**Pruebas de admisión de la Escuela Media de Kanto de Elite.**_

_En le salón se encontraban jóvenes listos para dar su examen ha excepción de alguien._

_-No puede ser… yo recuerdo haberlo puesto – la chica de ojos verde azulados buscaba una y otra vez en su maletín se la veía muy angustiada – Rayos… yo si había puesto mi lápiz en la mañana y ahora no esta ni siquiera el de repuesto – sus hermosos ojos ya se notaban acuosos tenia mucha presión y no lo iba ha soportar por mucho tiempo cuando la primera lagrima daba inicios a querer caer vio en frente de ella una mano extendida y en ella se encontraba un portaminas._

_- No llores… toma este lápiz – dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate – Espero que tengas suerte en el examen._

_- Gra…gracias – dijo un poco sonrojada la pelirroja hipnotizada la sonrisa del joven en aquel lápiz vio un nombre grabado que decía Ash Ketchum – Tu también que te vaya bien en la prueba._

_**Inauguración del nuevo año **_

_Coliseo de la escuela de elite…_

_-Y la mejor calificación fue de la señorita Misty Waterflower… pase por favor al frente señorita y dirija unas palabras a los presentes – habló el director de aquella institución de privilegio._

_La muchacha se levanto de su puesto y se dirigía al micrófono frente a millones de murmullos de lo demás, pero hubo un comentario que la hizo para en seco._

_-A mi dijeron que un chico había sido el que tuvo la mayor calificación-_

_-A si...-_

_-Si solo que se retiro antes de comenzar el semestre-_

_-Sabes como se llama – _

_-No pero se que su apellido era Ketchum…-_

_La ultima palabra retumbo en la cabeza de la pelirroja "No puede ser ya no podré verlo de… nuevo", en su mirada se reflejaba la tristeza de aquella reciente noticia._

_Fin del Flashback._

Nunca más volví a escuchar de él y lo único que tengo de él es aquel lápiz y no dejare que ningún delincuente se quede con lo más valioso para mí – decidida salió rápidamente del salón.

Se encontraba ingresando al salón de la Escuela Media Municipal y lo que veía no se lo creía, aquel salón parecía el mismísimo infierno, bolas de papel volando por doquier, varias parejas besándose en medio de todos en posiciones muy perturbadoras para la mente de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. – Esto es demasiado para mí – dio unos pasos hacia atrás tal vez aun estuviera a tiempo de regresar a su instituto – Mejor creo que regre…- pero dio un mal paso y cayo en el pasillo y era observada por tres chicos que estaban justo en la puerta del aula.

- Oye que haces – preguntó uno.

- Pues… yo… - _Ahora que le digo, piensa rápido Misty… ¡ya sé! – _Es…estoy buscando a… a su líder – dijo muy nerviosa.

-Bien otro retador… vamos rápido esta en la azotea – sin darle tiempo a reclamar la llevó a dicho lugar – Que tengas suerte – rápidamente cerraron la puerta tras de ella dejándola sola.

-Bueno ya no hay marcha atrás – dijo resignada.

-Tienes rezón ya no hay marcha atrás… - escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de aquel joven de la mañana lentamente se dio media vuelta y lo vio no llevaba puesto el saco de su escuela y con una camiseta blanca – Ahora solo tienes que esperar tu final – no se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro se acerco tanto y de un solo movimiento la boto bruscamente al suelo.

En aquel sitio se vio una peluca acompañadas de unos lentes caían estrepitosamente al suelo y la portadora de ello yacía en el suelo.

-Ay eso me dolió – se quejó observo a su alrededor y vio sus pertenencias tiradas en el suelo "_No puede ser ahora que debo hacer"._

_-_No puedo creerlo – asombrado el muchacho observaba a la joven - ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo vestida como un chico?... Aunque seas la presidenta del consejo estudiantil creo que eres muy estúpida.

-¡Qué!...- _"Este me acaba de decir estúpida" – _Tu tienes la culpa desde un principio tomaste mi lápiz aunque te lo pide que lo tocaras y te atreves a llamarme estúpida… TE ODIO – gritó con todas sus fuerzas cerrando sus ojos.

_Click…_

Ese sonido no marcaba algo bueno abrió sus ojos y lo que vio la dejo perpleja ese muchacho la había tomado una foto con la cámara del celular, bajo la vista para ver en que condiciones se encontraba y casi se desmaya por hacerlo pues se observo y vio que el saco de la escuela se había abierto por la caída y dejaba a la vista su ropa interior al descubierto.

- ¿¡Qué crees que es lo que haces! – Reclamó mientras se abrochaba rápidamente la ropa – Borra de inmediato esa foto.

-No – pronuncio con mucha seguridad el pelinegro – Que crees que dirán los estudiantes al ver a su querida presidenta en estas condiciones –le mostró la foto que la había tomado.

-Que es lo quieres – se había resignando, lo único que había buscado en aquel lugar era volver a tener su valioso objeto.

-Desde este momento serás mi sirvienta… cuando te llamé en cualquier lugar que te encuentres vendrás a mí – en el rostro del moreno se marcaba una gran sonrisa.

-Pero…- no siguió escuchó unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta de inmediato se puso nuevamente la peluca y los lentes, se encontraba en le piso derrotada y humillada la puerta se había abierto y a lado suyo paso tranquilamente su nuevo "amo".

-Terminaste – habló unos de los que recién habían llegado más la muchacha no los escuchaba se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Si fue muy sencillo – respondió de lo más calmado.

-Ese es nuestro líder Ash Ketchum – lo ultimo la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos lo que había escuchado no podía ser cierto su primer amor el líder de aquellos delincuentes.

-Tu… tu eres…eres Ash…Ash Ketchum – dijo muy asombrada la pelirroja.

-Si yo me llamó Ash Ketchum – habló con una de sus características sonrisas de malicia.

-"_No puede ser a la persona que tanto he amado en estos años es el líder de los delincuentes"-_ su corazón se había partido en millones de pedazos y su ilusión se destruyó en tan solo unos segundos.

_**CONTINUARA… **_

_**Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí vengo yo a molestar un rato por estos lugares aclaró que esta historia es basada en el manga AAA solo que yo quería hacerlos con mi pareja favorita de pokemon, obviamente va tener muchos cambios pero me basare en ella; que tal les pareció cualquier comentario, critica pueden dejarla…**_

_**Flash Informativo:**_

_**El uniforme de la Escuela Media Elite esta conformada por:**_

_**Uniforme de los chicos:**_

_***Un saco color azul, corbata color roja, camisa blanca y pantalones igualmente azules.**_

_**Uniforme para chicas: **_

_***Saco color azul, corbata negra, blusa blanca y una falda que llegaba diez dedos por encima de la rodilla.**_

_**El uniforme de la Escuela Media Municipal era.**_

_**Uniforme de chicos:**_

_***Bueno el uniforme era conformado por un saco y pantalón negro y una camisa blanca aunque algunos no la utilizan y llevan puesto cualquier camiseta.**_

_**Uniforme de chicas:**_

_*** Saco negro al igual que su falda tenía el mismo tamaño que el de la escuela de Elite y al igual que los chicos llevaban cualquier blusa o camiseta.**_

_**Personajes:**_

_**Misty Waterflower: Presidenta consejo Estudiantil, pelirroja, tez blanca, ojos verde azulados. Su belleza era envidiada por varias estudiantes de Elite y Delincuencial.**_

_***May Mapple: Amiga de Misty desde que iniciaron en la escuela de Elite, castaña, Misty y ella se encuentran en el mismo salón y un gran sentido de la aventura y catalogada por su hermano como rara.**_

_***Max Mapple: Hermano de May es dos años menor que ella pero fue adelantado un año por su gran inteligencia y se encuentra cursado el primer año de la escuela media es amigo de Misty y la admira mucho es su ejemplo a seguir.**_

_**Esto es todo lo que diré hoy pues aun no puedo poner sobre Ash pues se lo descubrirá a través de la historia.**_

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Misty se asegurara que el líder de delincuentes es la misma persona de la que siempre estuvo enamorada… ¿es descubierta?¿una declaración inesperada? De la persona que menos espera eso y más en el siguiente capitulo "¿Sirvienta?" **_

_**MATTA NE… **_


	2. ¿Sirvienta?

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, peor aún AAA.

**_2.- ¿¡Sirvienta!_**

Otra mañana en el Instituto de Élite y un problema que no desaparecía a la Presidente del consejo estudiantil, que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio meditando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-No puede ser que de la persona que me enamoré sea ahora el líder de la banda de delincuentes… todo esto debe ser una pesadilla – se replicó así misma pasó unos segundos para sentir que alguien tocó su hombro y vio sobre ella una cabellera castaña que conocía muy bien.

-Misty que te ha pasado – dijo preocupada al ver el estado de su amiga – Parece que no haz dormido toda la noche.

-Siii… no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche – respondió cansada

-Es por el lápiz que te quitaron ayer – la castaña se había sentado en la mesa que estaba hallaba la pelirroja.

-Si y no –

-Como que si y no –

-Es que si, estoy mal por el lápiz… pero lo que me tiene mal es que la persona que me quitó el lápiz y de la que me enamoré sea el líder de los delincuentes – respondió afligida.

-¿¡Cómo! – gritó lo que hizo que todos los presentes tomaran atención a la pelirroja y la castaña.

-May baja la voz que llamas la atención – apenada se encontraba la muchacha por la reciente acción de su compañera – Eres muy escandalosa… y si como lo escuchaste el líder de esos delincuentes es dueño de aquello que he valorado durante dos años.

-Y si… - meditó unos segundos – Y si solamente es una coincidencia.

-Explícate mejor May – no se encontraba con paciencia para estar con rodeos por parte de la castaña.

-Es que tal… si solo tienen la misma edad y nombre – dijo mientras sacaba el dedo índice tratando de así afirmar su hipótesis – Además creo que son muy diferentes… ¿no es verdad?.

-Claro May tienes razón… son muy diferentes no pueden ser la misma persona ¿o si?... – sus esperanzas volvieron a nacer solo necesitaba comprobarlo – May puedo pedirte un favor.

-Claro todo por la sirena del instituto – dijo con una sonrisa.

-May te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de decirme así… sabes que olvídalo mejor cúbreme voy a salir un rato – rápidamente la pelirroja había salido del salón.

A las a fueras del instituto el muro o mejor dicho la malla que separaba a la Escuela de Élite con la Delincuencial se encontraba la pelirroja acomodando una escalera.

-Tengo… que… asegurarme que… no son la misma… persona – pronunciaba mientras subía por las escaleras para poder pasar al otro lado, pero lo que halló al otro lado casi la hace caer – Ash Ketchum… ¿¡Qué haces aquí!

-Eso debería preguntar yo – dijo despreocupado el moreno con sus manos tras su nuca – Todavía no te he llamado para que cumplas tu deber como sirvienta.

-Sir… sir…vienta – una pequeño tic se vio en su ojo derecho – Yo no he venido por eso – trataba de controlarse en frente de aquel pelinegro que la sacaba rápidamente de quicio – He venido a preguntarte algo – de un solo salto cayó al otro lado de la malla – Quería preguntarte si tu conoces este lápiz – señalo con su dedo el pecho del joven donde se encontraba dicho objeto.

-¿Eh? –

-Que si tu te acuerdas de aquel día de las pruebas de admisión de la Escuela Élite de Kanto que me entregaste ese portaminas… ¿me recuerdas? – su duda se iba incrementando al pasar los segundos y es que esa mirada que le brindaba el muchacho le daba escalofríos.

-Yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes – respondió con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba más a la pelirroja.

-¿¡Que!... –estaba aturdida, confundida no encontraba explicación pero por alguna razón esa respuesta la decepcionó – Entonces no eres aquel muchacho que conocí hace dos años

-Te he dicho que nunca te he visto – habló nuevamente con esa endemoniada calma que estaba acabando la paciencia de la muchacha.

-Entonces por que demonios cogiste mi lápiz – habló alterada la joven

-En verdad quieres saberlo – sin darse cuenta la pelirroja se encontraba acorrala entre el cuerpo del pelinegro y la malla que estaba tras de sí.

-S…ss…sii – ya no sabia si quería saberlo o no pero la cercanía del muchacho la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Es que… - sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro – Tú siempre…siempre me gustaste.

La muchacha se sonroja hasta más no poder tal vez hasta superaba el color de su cabello esa confesión no se lo esperaba pero por alguna razón eso realmente la lastimo de un empujón lo separo de ella.

-TE ODIO… no… no te vuelvas acercar así de mi – corrió lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas sin darse cuenta que en la cara del pelinegro enmarcaba una gran sonrisa.

-Por que me puse tan nerviosa – la pelirroja se encontraba en la cafetería del instituto eso significa que era hora del receso.

-Misty- habló un chico de lentes pero un hubo respuesta alguna – ¿Misty? – nuevamente no hubo respuesta - ¡Misty!

-¡Ahh! – gritó la pelirroja que por el susto se había caído de sus asiento – Que pasa Max por que me asustas – la muchacha algo confundida se levantó del suelo mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su uniforme.

-Te he estado llamando por un largo rato y no me respondes – dijo un poco ofendido el pelinegro.

-Lo siento he estado muy distraída – trató de disculparse – ¿Y May? – preguntó alno verla junto a su hermano.

-Pues dijo que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos con los profesores y que luego no alcanzaría – respondió mientras se acomodaba los lentes como siempre lo hacia cuando explicaba sobre algún tema a alguien – Quieres que almorcemos juntos Misty.

-Cla… - el sonido de su celular no dejo que completara la oración era una mensaje de "_Ash Ketchum" – _Que demonios quieres maldito demonio – "¡_Ven a la azotea ahora y trae comida!" - _¿! Qué ¡?... yo no voy a ir –otro mensaje había llegado "_Sino vienes enviare a todos la foto" _en la pantalla de su celular apareció ella con su uniforme de la Escuela Media Delincuencial abierto dejando ve su ropa interior – ¡Arg! No puedo Max me tengo que ir – la pelirroja salió de la cafetería a paso rápido llevando su comida con ella.

-Misty… que paso – desconcertado se encontraba el muchacho por la actitud de su amiga.

No puede ser que me vuela a poner esto…- se había puesto nuevamente el mismo uniforme que el día anterior dirigiéndose directamente a la azotea de la otra escuela – No puedo creer que me este pasando esto… ¡ARG! –subió rápidamente las escaleras y de un estruendoso golpe abrió la puerta – Oye!... Como te atre…

-Llegas tarde – respondió con calma el moreno

-Que…llegó…tarde – no lo soportaría muy pronto explotaría parecía que ese no era su día – Tu pedazo de…

-Hey… y mi comida…- la mirada chocolate del muchacho recorrió minuciosamente a la joven y en sus manos vio una pequeña caja – Oh! Aquí esta – de un rápido movimiento le arrebato el objeto.

-Oye! Porque tengo que darte mi comida – pero no hubo respuesta alguna una pequeña venita se podía observar sobre su cabeza

-Oh! Es onigiri –

-_Hey Ash vamos a comprar helados – _una tercera voz resonó en aquel lugar para luego dar paso a tres jóvenes más.

-Que… Ash no es él quien perdió la pelea ayer – preguntó uno de los recién llegados.

-¿Que hace aquí? – preguntó otro de ellos

-Que bien que llegaron chicos… - dijo en un tono bien alegre el pelinegro mientras abrazaba por atrás a la joven – Quiero presentarles a mi esclavo

_-"Esclavo, este tonto me esta presentando como su ESCLAVO" – _su enojo esta en lo limites pero sabía que si no se controlaba podía estar en graves problemas.

-Bien esclavo… ellos son mis amigos –

-Hola yo soy Brock – respondió un chico un poco más alto que el pelinegro de tez morena, su cabello tenia forma de puntas y sus ojos eran rasgados.

-Yo soy Tracey – dijo un chico de la mima estatura de Ash, pelo verde con una cinta roja en su frete, tez blanca y en sus brazos llevaba un cuaderno de dibujo.

-Yo… soy Giorgio – dijo una chico de pelo castaño de misma estatura que Tracey y ojos azules.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte sirviente – dijo los ojos rasgados y entre los tres nuevos presentes agarraron a la pelirroja – Ven anda a comprar nuestras cosas.

-Para mi nada ya tengo comida – respondió mientras destapaba la caja al abrirlo vio como las bolas de arroz formaban un oso panda - Oh! Que extraña forma

Los otros jóvenes se acercaron a observar lo que vio su compañero para luego echarse a reír.

-Oye viejo… parece que fue echo por una chica – dijo entre risas el peli verde más pequeño.

-Tal vez lo hizo otra persona – respondió el de cinta roja.

-Si no creo que él sea capaz de hacer comida – dijo el pelinegro.

-¡No me tomes el pelo! – Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso "_Como se atreve a decir que no se cocinar"_ – Yo puedo hacerlo

-Bien… bien… entonces trae una para mañana - respondió con malicia el moreno mientras daba un mordisco a la comida.

-Pues Bien – gritó mientras salía del lugar.

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto…- la pelirroja se hallaba en su casa más específicamente en la cocina – Pero… reconocerá que yo si puedo cocinar y que es deliciosa mi comida

- Hey hermanita que bicho te picó para que ahora andes de cocinera –

-Cállate Daisy que no estoy de humor – dijo la joven a la muchacha rubia que se encontraba a su lado

-Ya quiero ver las caras de Lily y Violet cuando les cuentes que estabas cocinando – respondió entre risas la rubia.

-Pues no me importa lo que piensen… bien he terminado – dijo alegre mientras observaba su obra maestra.

-Que milagro… Y es para tu novio-

-¡QUE!... NO…NO Y NO – respondió exaltada la pelirroja

-Entonces… ¿porque lo haces? – dijo curiosa mientras se sentaba en una silla.

No sabía bien cual era la verdadera razón para hacerlo o era por hacerlo tragar sus palabras o tenia alguna otra razón para hacerlo, ya no estaba del todo segura, pero lo que si sabia era que ya se encontraba caminando en los patios de la Institución de Delincuentes con su disfraz y la caja de comida en sus manos.

-ARG! Porque lo hago – se encontraba desesperada – Creo que lo mejor será no entregarla el onigiri y me lo como yo… si eso haré – se dio media vuelta pero un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda la que no le dejo mover

-Oye… por que no me das tu almuerzo – dijo un chico de cabello rojo en forma amenazante.

-Si porque no nos entregas tu almuerzo - dijo otro chico que se encontraba a lado de él su cabello era de color rubio.

-Noo… es mío – respondió nerviosa mientras daba pasos hacia atrás pues se estaban acercando peligrosamente a ella.

-Estúpido… no te resistas – cogió la caja de las manos de la joven pero no logró arrebatarlo pues la tenia bien sujeta

-No me esforcé tanto para que lo coman ustedes – jalaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no conseguía quitar las manos del muchacho de la caja

-QUE LA SUELTES – de un tirón le quitó la caja

La joven vio como la comida en la que puso mucho esmeró ahora se encontraba en las manos de una persona que ni siquiera conocía – Son… Son – no terminó al sentir una mano agarrándola por el cuello y sentir como un pecho como respaldo estaba atrás de ella se sentía tan cálido

-¡No toquen mi comida! - lo siguiente que vio fue una patada que se dirigía a las personas que antes le habían arrebatado la caja y rápidamente observo como salían despavoridos dejando la caja en el suelo.

-¡Eh! – frente a ella se encontraba aquel moreno que le estaba dando bastantes dolores de cabeza "_No lo entiendo porque me salvó"_

- ¡Ah! La comida se arruinado y ni siquiera la había tocado – respondió mientras observaba el desastre en que se transformo la comida – Bueno todavía hay algo salvable – se sentó en el suelo y empezó a probar

-Espera… mejor hago otro mañana no tienes que comer ese que ya esta echo pedazos – dijo atropelladamente

-Eres demasiado escandalosas…. ¿sabias? – dijo mientas daba el primer mordisco.

La pelirroja observaba callada y fijo su vista en el suelo y vio el lápiz que había perdido aquella vez, lo tomó como si fuer aun frágil objeto.

-Esta rico – esa frase la saco de sus pensamientos que el chico que le estaba haciendo la vida un infierno le halagara era muy desconcertante, vio como él brindaba un poco de la bola de arroz que quedaba, el pequeño pedazo llego a sus labios – Pero solo a las personas que no tienen sentido del gusto – rápidamente entro en un estado de furia incontrolable y lanzó lo primero que tenia a la mano le cual era aquel lápiz que empezó con sus problemas.

-TE ODIO, MIL VECES TE ODIO – otra vez se encontraba corriendo por al culpa de aquel chico que la hacia sacar e quicio

-¡AUCH!…- se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe recibido – Si que es una idiota…

**_CONTINUARA…._**

**Hola aquí con el segundo capitulo espero llenar las expectativas y muchas gracias a ti lector…**

**Seilen-dru: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el primero, respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste si Ash tiene un hermano… pues déjame decirte que… no te lo puedo decir pues eso es más adelante y te enteraras después ¿si?.**

**Tengo planeado subir el tercer capitulo la próxima semana pero no es seguro… **

**¿Comentarios?, ¿dudas?, ¿críticas? Son bien recibidas…**

**MATTA NE….**


	3. ¡Buscando al culpable!

_**Disclaimer**__: Pokemon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, peor aún AAA, solamente los utilizó para pasar un buen rato._

Misty Waterflower presidente del consejo estudiantil de una de las instituciones más prestigiosas de Kanto, su primer amor fue la persona que le prestó un lápiz el día de pruebas de admisión…pero después de dos años sin haberse visto, ella se ve envuelta a servirle al líder de la banda de delincuentes Ash Ketchum que por alguna razón del destino tiene el mismo nombre de la persona que se enamoró… ¿Cómo se enfrentará a esto Misty?

_**3.- ¡Buscando al culpable!**_

-Bueno muchachos aquí finaliza mi clase – dijo una mujer de pelo rojo intenso que le llegaba hasta más debajo de su cintura mientras se retiraba del gran salón lleno de estudiantes.

-AHH!... por fin termino la clase de la señorita Jessy – pronunció una muchacha de pelo castaño

-No te quejes May no es tan mala – respondió una joven de ojos verdes con una tonalidad azul profunda que se encontraba sentada atrás de la joven

-Pero Misty sabes que a ella no le caemos bien para nada… si es mala… muy mala – dijo un poco abatida la muchacha mientras se acostaba en su pupitre.

-Veo que contigo no hay solución – la pelirroja movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de resignación

-Hola chicas… ¿Cómo les fue en el examen? – preguntó una joven de pelo purpura que llevaba puesta en dos coletas

-A mi me fue mal… - dijo con el mismo estado de animo la castaña

-A mi me fue bien… y a ti Sakura –

-Pues no me fue tan mal – respondió nerviosa mientras movia en sus manos una hoja de papel insistentemente

-No sabes mentir Sakura cuanto sacaste esta vez – pronunció la joven un poco amenazante.

-Pues… verás… es que…. Yo...yo… no había….estudiado del…todo…todo bien – la joven a cada palabra se ponía más nerviosa por la cara que había puesto la joven presidenta, ahora sabia que nunca tenia que haber tocado ese tema con la joven

-Escúpelo Sakura cuanto sacaste – la muchacha se había levantado del asiento y de un tiró le arrebato la joven que llevaba en sus manos - Sakura pero habíamos estudiado bastante la anterior semana casi nos habíamos desvelado por eso… y solamente sacaste CINCO!

-Ya Misty no tienes por que hacérselo saber a todo el mundo – dijo algo avergonzaba la muchacha pues todo el salón puso atención en ellas.

-Sakura…- la nombrada sintió una escalofríos recorrer en su espalda y lentamente si dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una aura negra de parte de la castaña que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra hasta ese momento.

-Que…que…quieres M…may – se encontraba nerviosa por la actitud de su compañero por lo que retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocarse con un pupitre que casi la hace caer.

-Yo… yo – la joven se acercaba a ella con un zombie – Solo… quiero… decirte… que… - se detuvo unos centímetros cerca de la muchacha que ya sudaba del miedo – Yo saque seis – se lanzó a su compañera entusiasmada –Que bien te he ganado Sakura… te he ganado…ganado – decía mientras abrazaba a una joven desmayada del shock recibido.

La pelirroja solo se limitaba a ver aquella vergonzosa escena que habían armado sus amigas, preguntándose el porque se juntaba con ella pero una risa se le escapó, sí que disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas en las que se metían sus compañeras –Ya May basta…que vas a matar a Sakura – dijo ya un poco controlada

-Es que me siento feliz he sacado mejor nota que Sakura- dijo entusiasmada

-No es para que te exaltes tanto solo sacaste un seis y si hubieras sacado un ocho lo entendiera-

-Misty eres muy mala – dijo deprimida mientras estaba de en cuclillas dibujando en el piso un circulo con sus dedos

-Lo… lo siento May no debí decir eso – la pelirroja se había acercado a la joven para consolarla.

-No…no… puede ser… he…sacado… una nota inferior a la de May…NOO!- la chica de cabello purpura salió del salón corriendo mientras gritaba incoherencias por todos lados

-Con estas chicas no se puede hablar cuando están en esas condiciones – pronunció resignada la pelirroja.

En el pasillo de esa prestigiosa institución se escuchaban el sonido de unas pisadas que se dirigían rápidamente al salón de la presidenta estudiantil donde se abría paso de los demás estudiantes.

-¡SEÑORITA PRESIDENTA!- una joven de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta media espalda y unas pequeñas gafas redondas adornaban su cabeza entraba rápidamente al salón.

-Que sucede Melody porque estas tan agitada – preguntó extrañada la muchacha mientras se acercaba a la agitada estudiante.

-Tiene que acompañarme es muy grave – pronunció muy alterada la castaña corriendo nuevamente afuera del salón llevando consigo a rastras a la pelirroja.

-Espero que sea muy grave para que me saques de esta forma del salón –

-Es más de lo que se imagina –

Se acercaron rápidamente al centro del patio dirigiéndose a un gran árbol de cerezo donde se concentraba un grupo de estudiantes alrededor de él, la joven arrastro a la pelirroja hasta al frente de ese bullicio armado por los estudiantes y lo que vio la dejo estupefacta.

-Pero… pero quien demonios hizo esto – no daba crédito a lo que veía y es que en el tronco de ese gran árbol de cerezo se hallaba dibujado una sombrilla algo extraña pues en su punta terminaba en forma de corazón – Alguien que me explique que es esto – exclamó furiosa mientras se daba media vuelta.

_-Presidenta no fuimos nosotros-_

_-Si, tal vez fueron los de la otra escuela – _

_-Si… solo ellos se atreverían hacer esto - _

La escuela de delincuentes de Kanto y la mejor institución de aquella región están una junto a la otra, pero los niveles son muy diferentes pues ninguno de sus estudiantes se lleva bien con los otros, en medio de la malla que divide a las dos escuelas esta el árbol de cerezo.

-_Es más que obvio que los estudiantes de alado hicieron _esto –

-¿¡AHH? – exclamaron los muchachos que se encontraban al otro lado de la valla pues se habían reunido al ver tanto ruido.

-No perdonare al persona que se atrevió a hace aquella atrocidad – habló la joven pelirroja

_-Qué pasa con esa muchacha – _

_-No es ella la presidenta del Escuela Elite-_

_-Por fin quieren pelear - _

Más murmullos se escuchaban en aquel ambiente donde aumentaba la tensión, los estudiantes se miraban los unos a los otros como queriéndose comer con la mirada; ni un solo ruido se escuchaba en ese lugar, se respiraba un aire muy pesado en la atmósfera.

-No fuimos nosotros – pronunció un muchacho de cabellos negros que se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol

-"_Ash Ketchum" – _la joven ojos verdes azulados lo observaba detenidamente por si se presentaba algo que lo incriminará.

-No se han puesto a pensar que el criminal tal vez sea de la misma escuela – dijo con suma tranquila desde su puesto.

Todos estaban estupefactos con eso pues ni siquiera se los paso por la cabeza aquella suposición.

_-¡Si, si!_

_-¡Saquen al criminal!-_

_-¡Háganlo bailar desnudo!- _

Un escalofrío paso por la espalda de la pelirroja al escuchar las palabras "bailar" y "desnudos" en la misma oración al punto de ponerla pálida lo cual no paso desapercibida por sus compañeros.

_- "Interesante"- _algo planeo en ese momento el pelinegro pues en su cara marcaba una gran sonrisa que no daba señales de ser algo bueno.

-Tranquila Misty… no te dejes llevar por los comentarios de ellos – trató de confortarla May la cual había llegado unos minutos antes que la pelirroja.

-No estas segura de ello señorita pre-si-den-ta - el tono que había utilizado el joven había echo enojar mucho a la pelirroja pues nadie la hacia dudar ni siquiera ese endemoniado muchacho.

-De acuerdo… pero… Pero si el culpable llega hacer uno de ustedes son los que tendrán que bailar desnudos – exclamó fuerte para que sea escuchada por todos.

-Trato echo – pronunció el joven aun sentado en la rama mientras observaba como se marchaba la joven presidenta.

**DING –DONG-DING-DONG**

Todos se disponían ya ha salir a sus hogares pero en un salón se pudo apreciar una aura muy deprimente que rodeaba a la pelirroja mientras era observada por un par de hermanos.

-Que haremos… como me pude dejar llevar… ese estúpido tienes la culpa….quien podrá ser el culpable – miles de frases pasaban en ese momento por la cabeza de la joven.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a practicar - pronuncio la castaña

-¿Practicar qué May? – dijo muy desanimada

-Practicar a bailar sin ropa – dijo con simpleza lo que hizo que la pelirroja se deprimiera más.

-No digas eso May, por que no nos ponemos a investigar en vez de pasar el tiempo aquí sin hacer nada – habló el joven con lentes.

-Max tiene ra…-no pudo terminar porque escucho un ruido que provino de su bolsillo sacó su celular del bolsillo "_Un Mensaje"_ lo abrió pero lo que leyó solo la puso de peor humor "_Ven a la azotea, Ketchum"_, maldijo mil veces ese nombre mientras salía a paso rápido del salón.

-Maldito Ash Ketchum… si lo demás descubrieran lo que estoy haciendo – se disfrazaba como siempre lo hacia pues era su obligación mientras el pelinegro cargara consigo esa foto tan vergonzosa de la muchacha- Simplemente lo odio

Subía muy rápido por las escaleras y abrió de un solo golpe la puerta de la terraza –QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES ESTA VEZ- exclamó a todo pulmón.

-Ya están listos para bailar desnudos – dijo con suma calma el joven

-Espera un momento como sabes que no fueron unos de ustedes – dijo confiada pues todavía tenia posibilidades de que ningunos de los estudiantes de élite fueran los responsables.

-Pues simplemente por que los materiales que ocuparon para hacer eso no es de nuestra escuela – respondió un joven de cabello castaño.

-Como que no son suyos – trató de no sonar nerviosa pero eso estaba casi imposible pues ya se daba la idea de lo sucedido, observo a los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban con ella para así hallar la respuesta.

-La brocha con la cual fue pintado el árbol decía propiedad de la escuela media de élite… bah que absurdos – exclamó el mismo muchacho.

-Eso quiere decir que… - estaba más nerviosa de lo normal ya sabia de las consecuencias que acarraría aquello.

-Sip… -

-VAMOS A SU ESCUELA - dijeron al unisonó los jóvenes a excepción del pelinegro.

-¡Ah! Esperen – dijo al punto del colapso la joven.

-Si esperen además la mayoría hoy ya se fueron a su casa esperen a mañana – ordeno el joven líder**.**

**-**Esta bien..-

Todos se encontraban reunidos nuevamente en el gran árbol cada uno en su respectivamente escuela mirándose los unos a los otros.

-Díganos encontraron al culpable – exclamó el pelinegro que se encontraba al frente de todos.

-No… - susurró la pelirroja pero si fue escuchada por el joven que solo respondió con una sonrisa – Pero… pero sabemos que esta en nuestra escuela – la joven se encontraba con la cabeza agachada igualmente se encontraba al frente de todos.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –

-S…si- la joven se encontraba muy avergonzada las manos le temblaban, empezó con su corbata desajustándola estaba tan nerviosa pero sintió como unos dedos la jalaron de esa corbata y acercaron a la malla.

-Entonces… tal vez deba ayudarte – observo sorprendida aquellos ojos chocolates que la dejaron en estado de shock sintió como la sangre se le acumulaban en sus mejillas la observaban tan detenidamente se encontraban frágil contra esa mirada tan penetrante.

-Que…que… ha...ces – sintió la respiración del moreno muy cerca de su cara era tan relajante y a la vez muy perturbadora, pero todo aquello se esfumó cuando vio una sonrisa burlona de parte el muchacho.

-Solo bromeaba – la soltó de su agarre mientras se daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda a una muy avergonzada joven.

Todos los presentes lo miraban incrédulos haber pasado todos esos segundos en agonía (los de élite por ver a su querida presidenta en aquella situación y los de la delincuencial por no ver el espectáculo) solo para saber que todo era una broma.

-Co…como que una broma – apenas se estaba reponiendo la pelirroja de la situación –No lo entiendo

-Es simple… aceptaste que era uno de los suyos el que hizo eso al árbol así que queda anulado … a menos – el joven que se encontraban dándole las espaldas se dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa muy grande enseñando sus dientes blancos – A menos que quieras hacerlo

-Estas loco… jamás en mi vida haré aquello – dijo totalmente roja la muchacha – te juró que yo misma encontraré al culpable – con esto ultimo se retiro de aquel lugar.

Había llegado la noche en aquella cuidad, las calles eran alumbradas y las dos instituciones solo eran alumbradas por muy pocas luces.

-Tengo que averiguar cual es el responsable… no dejare que el tonto de Ketchum me vuelva a humillar se esa manera- la joven pelirroja se encontraba aparada en el tronco del árbol de cerezo.

-De que manera Waterflower- susurro en el iodo de la muchacha el joven que la traía los pelos de punta.

-AHHH!... –gritó asustada mientras se apoyaba de ese gran árbol para recuperar la compostura – Quieres matarme de un susto idiota.

-No porque aun me sirves-

-Ser…servirte… eres un… eres un…-

-Sh…-

-¿Qué? – Sintió como el joven la acorralaba entre su cuerpo y el árbol - ¿Qué…que crees que estas haciendo?

-Cállate y mira hacia atrás – la joven lo obedeció y lo que vio la dejo asombrada en ese lugar se encontraba su maestra Jessy con un balde de pintura negra y una brocha.

-Con esto mi sueño se hará realidad si es que es cierto lo que dicen los estudiantes, al pintar una sombrilla de amor en un árbol de cerezo mi amor será correspondido – dijo aquella mujer con corazones en sus ojos mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Entonces el culpable era mi maestra… es increíble – la pelirroja observaba como se retiraba

Sintió como el calor que la rodeaba desaparecía dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que se encontraba a lado y sintió como su rostro se ponía caliente al observarlo, el joven volteo a verla y acerco nuevamente a la muchacha mientras alzaba su mano izquierda y quitaba de los labios de la pelirroja una pétalo de cerezo.

-"_Sus dedos tocaron mis labios...se sintió tan bien… soy una tonta"-_

Mientras la joven se encontraba sumergía en sus pensamientos el joven tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto no se percataron que eran observados por tres jóvenes desde la azotea de Escuela Media delincuencial.

-Ahí se encuentra Ash, Tracey – preguntó un joven de cabello negro.

-Si… pero se encuentra con alguien más, Brock – respondió un joven de cabello verde que llevaba consigo unos binoculares.

-Oigan ella no es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela de élite – dijo asombrado el de cabello castaño.

-Si… porque estarán los dos juntos- se preguntaron los tres

-Bueno chicos eso lo sabremos mañana – respondió el de cabello negro.

-Si…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Hola a todos he aquí el tercer capitulo, espero haberlo echo bien y agradezco a todos por su comentarios, no he de actualizar pronto la próxima vez pues estoy en clases y estoy muy atrasada en todas mis materias, pero ojo no soy mala estudiante, respondiendo a algunos de sus comentarios.**

**Seilen-dru : Gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te haiga gustado esta loca idea y sip… hay algo que esconde Ash y sobre porque se deja Misty bueno es pues por esa foto que tiene Ash en sus manos, si fuera yo también haría lo mismo o tal vez buscaría la forma de borrar aquella foto dime que harías tu…**

**DjPuMa13g****: Te muchas gracias y me alegra que te haiga gustado esta historia, y es verdad a Ash siempre le ponen de niño bueno hay que cambiar de aires ¿no es así?**

**Bueno necesito su ayuda díganme una materia para que sea bueno Ash... no sé tal vez matemática, química. Inglés, informática, díganme sus opiniones las esperare para así seguir mi siguiente capitulo "Una cita Inesperada, planes inesperados" y no… no es una cita de Ash y Misty.**

_**CURIOSO DE LA ESCUELA ÉLITE:**_

_**Nombre: May Mapple.**_

_**Edad: 16 **_

_**Color Favorito: Rojo**_

_**Color de Cabello: Castaño**_

_**Hermanos: Uno llamado Max pero es tan molestoso y es un enano **_

_**Materia Favorita: Recreo, donde puedo comer los fideos de la cafetería… es que son tan deliciosos.**_

_**Curso: Segundo año.**_

_**Amor Platónico: Una vez vi un chico de cabello verde con una rosa en la mano era tan lindo pero la ver quera de la escuela delincuencial supe que era un amor imposible.**_

_**Meta: Sacar mejores notas que Sakura y luego restregárselas en la cara.**_

_**Cosas que detesta: A mi hermano Max, cuando alguien me oculta cosas importantes por lo menos si se trata de la vida de mis amigos.**_

_**Sueños: Viajar por todo el mundo viviendo grandes aventuras, y comiendo los mejores fideos.**_

_**Mejores amigos: Misty, Sakura, Melody, Dawn, excepto Max**_

_**Aquí concluye este curioso que ira describiendo a cada personaje cada capitulo al avanzar la historia.**_

_**MATTA NE….**_


	4. Una cita Inesperada, Planes Inesperados

**_Disclaimer_**_: Pokemon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, tampoco AAA solo los utilizó para despejar mi mente del loco mundo en el que vivo._

-Acciones-

-"_Pensamientos"-_

_-Comentarios secundarios.- _

_********** Cambio de escenario y tiempo_

__ Cambio de escenario, solo personajes_

**_4.- "Una cita Inesperada, planes inesperados"_**

Un nuevo día se presentaba en Kanto y todas las personas se levantaban con muchos ánimos para seguir con sus actividades diarias, ese es el caso de los estudiantes levantarse y dirigirse cada uno hacia su propia institución y esa es la escena que se presenciaba a las afueras de las dos Instituciones Kanto la de Élite y la Delincuencial.

Los estudiantes se encaminaban a entrar cada uno a su respectiva escuela y no muy lejos de ahí se divisó unos ojos verdeazulados con una peculiar cabellera, si ella era Misty Waterflower que cursaba el segundo año de preparatoria.

-_Buenos días señorita presidenta-_

_-Buenas días señorita Misty-_

_-Ella es la hermosa presidenta, del prestigioso colegio Élite-_

Todos esos murmullos eran escuchados por donde pasaba la pelirroja lo que no se daba cuenta es que tres personas la estaban observando desde atrás de un poste un poco más delante de donde ella se hallaba.

-Ella es muy popular - dijo un chico de cabello negro en forma de punta y ojos rasgados

-¿Pero por que estaba con nuestro líder? – preguntó un chico de cabello verde y una cinta roja en su cabeza.

-Oigan podrían bajarse, pesan mucho – se quejo uno de cabello castaño y ojos azules – ¡Y porque se apoyan en mí!

Los tres ojos se encontraban uno encima del otro observando a la joven desde su ubicación, y el castaño era el apoyo de los otros dos muchachos para que no se cayeran de su lugar, el pobre sentía como se le oba las fuerzas por lo que ya no aguantó más y cayo al suelo con los demás encima suyo justo en el momento en el que pasaba la pelirroja.

-Ah… - es lo único que se salió de la boca de Misty al ver a los tres chicos en el suelo "_Son los tres amigos de Ash", _lo siguiente que vio fue el pelinegro y el peli verde salieron corriendo rápido de aquel lugar entrando a la institución dejando a su amigo en el suelo.

-¡Oigan no me dejen aquí! – exclamó el castaño en el piso.

La joven vio todo lo que paso y se arrodillo en frente del muchacho la ver la herida que tenia en el rostro.

-Te lastimaste la mejilla- pronunció mientras tocaba la parte afectada del castaño.

-Auch… eso duele – el muchacho sentía como el calor se acumulaba en su cara al sentir las manos de la pelirroja.

-Espera un momento aquí tengo en mi maleta un pañuelo para limpiarte –

-¡Ah! – vio con la joven sacaba una tela de seda color verde y se acercaba a limpiar la herida pero en es momento sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien le cayo encima y nuevamente su cara visito el suelo.

La pelirroja solo sintió como alguien agarraba su muñeca antes de llegar a su objetivo lo siguiente que vio que como unos ojos color chocolates la examinaban minuciosamente luego sin saber sintió como se iba sonrojando.

-Qu...que crees que haces Ket...chum – tartamudeo sin saber el porque el tan solo sentir el contacto de aquel moreno la hacia sentir nerviosa, revisó su mano y se dio cuenta que ya no tenia el pañuelo "_Otra cosa que agregar a la lista de cosas tomadas por Ketchum"_

-No te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden… Señorita presidenta – así como llego su nerviosismo desapareció.

-Yo no… no estoy metiendo en nada que no me corresponde – refutó furiosa al ver la actitud del muchacho.

-Entonces no entiendo que estabas haciendo hace uno momento – dijo en tono burlón.

-As...Ash… podrías… levantarte… ¡YA! – reclamó el ojiazul que aun se encontraba en el suelo debajo de su líder.

-Ya, ya no es para tanto – dijo el pelinegro mientras de levanta.

-Si, si - se levanto cansado del piso sacudiendo la tierra de su uniforme – Oigan ustedes dos se conocen… Ustedes están juntos ¿cierto? Bajo el árbol de cerezo.

Nuevamente la pelirroja sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en sus mejillas, vio de reojo al pelinegro pero no vio ninguna reacción de parte de él su rostro seguía sin mostrar signo de sorpresa, como odiaba esa actitud del muchacho.

-No la conozco –

-Ehm – "_Que fue eso", _aquello la había dejado paralizada.

-Vámonos – el moreno cogió a su compañero del cuello y se podrían decir que se lo llevo arrastrando del lugar.

-Waa!... Eso duele – se quejó el joven mientras entraba al instituto.

-Ese tonto… ¡YO TAMPOCO LO CONOZCO! – dicho lo último también se adentro a su respectiva escuela furiosa.

En los pasillos de la Escuela Delincuencial se miraba por todos lados a los estudiantes conversando y mirando a dos jóvenes que pasaban por allí en ese mismo instante.

-_Son Ash y Giorgio –_

_-¡Haa… que lindos!-_

_-Pero… ¿que les pasa?-_

Los estudiantes veían como el líder de los delincuentes arrastraba por los pasillos a su compañero.

-¡Ash!... Aún estoy sangrando dame el pañuelo – se quejó el castaño que era jalado de una forma un tanto brusca.

-¡Imposible!… No hay forma – dijo un poco cansado de aquella situación.

-"_Misty, ¿Eh?" – _el rostro de la chica paso por la cabeza del ojiazul, recordando lo que había pasado hace solo unos momentos.

**_Después de Clases…_**

**Ding – Dong.**

Por fin ha acabado esa tediosa reunión del consejo estudiantil – se quejo una castaña de cabello largo y suelto que rea acompañada por tres personas más mientras salían de la prestigiosa institución.

-No es para tanto Sakura, además no fue tan aburrida – dijo la pelirroja que caminaba a lado derecho de la otra joven.

-Ustedes tiene suerte, pueden salir cuando les llaman pero nosotros tenemos que quedarnos a recibir clases – se quejó una joven de peo castaño que lo llevaba en un peinado algo extraño.

-No seas quejumbrosa May, eso solo demuestra que no eres digna de haber entrado a esta escuela- le recrimino un joven de cabello negro y lentes.

-Cállate Max si no quiere que tu rostro conozca mi puño –

- Quiero ver que lo intentes May-

Las otras dos chicas solo observaban con una pequeña gota que rodaba debajo de sus cabezas por ver como se peleaban los dos hermanos.

-Etto… chicos creo que será mejor que se calmen – trató de tranquilizarlos la pelirroja.

-Pero Misty el/ella empezó – dijeron al unisonó para después volver a mirarse de forma amenazadora.

-Creo que mejor es seguir Misty… déjalos que se calmen – dijo resignada al ver la actitud de sus amigos caminó junto a la pelirroja hacia la salida de la escuela, cuando las dos divisaron a unos de los estudiantes de alado recargado en la pared de enfrente de ellas.

-Misty que crees que quiere – susurró al iodo de su compañera.

-No lo sé – dijo del mismo modo la muchacha, observaron como el joven desvió su mirada hacia ellas y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa

-Ah! Hola Misty – dijo alegre el joven de cabello castaño.

-_"Como" –_la pelirroja se sentía confundida porque uno de los amigos de Ash se encontraba enfrente de su escuela.

-Misty parece que te conoce – dijo la castaña dejando de lado la pelea con su hermano.

-Perdón quien eres tú – preguntó el pelinegro recobrando la compostura.

-Pues… Yo soy Giorgio… Y voy en segundo año de la Escuela de Delincuentes – respondió tranquilo el joven – Y estoy enamorado de ti – dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja la cual solo lo veía atónita, todos se habían quedado en silencio e impactados por ello.

-¡AHHH!... Espera un minuto… creo… creo que oí mal – dijo muy nerviosa la presidenta – Que tu estas enamorado… ¿de mi?

-Sip… eso es lo que dije Misty – volvió a reiterar el castaño.

_-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_

_-La señorita presidenta esta muy sorprendida- _

_-Un estudiante de la escuela de delincuentes declarándose a nuestra presidenta… genial. _

Más comentarios se hicieron presentes en aquella peculiar escena pues lo que pasaban por allí para salir a sus casas habían escuchado todo.

-Oye idiota… este no es el mejor lugar para decir cosas como esas – exclamo la castaña de pelo largo.

-Claro – exclamó feliz el joven – Ya lo tengo…Entonces tendremos una buena cita – dicho esto agarro a Misty y salió corriendo de aquel sitio.

-KYAAA!- es lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja mientras era arrastrada a quien sabe donde, solo escuchaba como el gritó de sus amigos quedaba metros atrás.

Pasaron corriendo por enfrente de la escuela delincuencial y lo siguiente que vio la joven fue como era observada por unos ojos chocolates.

-Oigan, él no es Giorgio – dijo asombrado el joven de cabellos verde.

-Si… y ella no es… ¡la presidenta de la escuela de élite! – pronunció perplejo el joven de ojos rasgados. El pelinegro solo observaba en silencio esa escena mientras inflaba una bomba con su goma de mascar.

-Quizás solo tengan una cita – le respondió calmado el peli verde.

-…- es lo único que pronuncio el moreno.

-Oye espera… que esta ocurriendo aquí – exclamó alterado el pelinegro – No puede ser que Giorgio tenga una cita y yo nooo – dijo derrotado al ver como su amigo se marchaba rápidamente con la joven presidenta.

_-"¿Qué debería hacer?... Que estarán pensando de nosotros… No puede ser por que todo me tiene que pasar a mi" –_los jóvenes se encontraban caminando por las calles de esa gran cuidad, la pelirroja se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni se percató cuando se detuvieron.

-Misty me estas escuchando – le dijo el muchacho parándose frente a la joven.

-Etto… si… ¿Qué me decías? – el castaño tenia un pequeña gota que resbalaba por su nuca al ver lo distraída que podía ser la presidenta.

-Qué a donde quieres ir – repitió el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro – Iremos a donde tu quieras…

-A donde yo quiera… eh – una idea paso por la mente de la joven y en su rostro se formo una amplia sonrisa.

**_Biblioteca Central…._**

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una mesa con cuadernos y libros encima y un aura deprimente rodeaba al joven de cabello castaño que se encontraba recostado en la mesa.

-No puedo… No puedo… -repetía constantemente el joven de ojos azules.

-¿Ah?... No puedes solo rendirte - le dijo perpleja la pelirroja.

-Pero porque tenemos que estudiar en la biblioteca acaso no estábamos en una cita-

-Etto… si pero… tendremos un cita después de esto – respondió muy nerviosa.

-Ah… Esto es imposible… mi escuela es diferente de tu colegio, no tengo que preocuparme por lo exámenes – exclamó el castaño mientras alzaba un cuaderno.

-Vamos tu puedes hacer si te esfuerzas – trató de animarlo – Mira no es muy difícil solo - le señalo el ejercicio que estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante – Lo único que tienes que hacer es despejar estas dos ecuaciones, luego igualarlas y el resultado obtenido lo sustituyes con cualquiera de las dos ecuaciones.

-Ajá… de acuerdo… de acuerdo-

-Bien así… así… sigue adelante – lo alentaba muy entusiasmada la joven vio como había terminado el castaño el cual le entrego el cuaderno para que lo revisará – ¿Ves?... Puedes hacerlo si te lo propones – le dijo haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-¡Vaya! Pude acabarlo fácilmente – pronuncio alegre mientras alzaba el cuaderno en sus manos – No había podido hacerlo desde que Ash me lo explicó-

-¿Ahh?... Ketchum –

-Sip… el es nuestro jefe… a veces cuando no entiendo algo él me lo explica – respondió contento – Él es muy fuerte cuando pelea… pero es muy amable también… la escuela ha sido más divertida cuando desde el momento que el entró.

-Ya veo… Eso suena Genial – el joven solo se le quedo mirando lo que hizo que la pelirroja se sintiera un poco incomoda.

-Misty… ¿Hay alguien que te guste? – le preguntó directamente

-"_Alguien que me guste" – _sin saber porque el rostro del pelinegro paso por su mente en ese mismo instante – ¿¡QUÉ!... ¡NO! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE – gritó alterada lo cual solo recibió miradas furiosas de las demás personas – Lo… lo siento

-Entonces se mi novia…

- ¡¿Ahh? - salió de la boca de castaña – Ese tonto se atrevió a declararse en una biblioteca… si que es un idiota

-Tienes razón May… eso fue muy repentino – dijo abatida la joven pelirroja que se encontraba mordiendo un lápiz por los nervios.

-No yo lo digo porque hubiera elegido un lugar más romántico para que te pidiera que fueras su novia – pronunció tranquila la joven que se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del salón

-Eres una tonta May… por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi – gritó la muchacha mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

-¡DESPIERTA! - exclamó la joven disfrazada de chico en la azotea de la escuela delincuencial a un pelinegro que se hallaba durmiendo en el piso.

-Saber que eres muy escandalosa – se quejó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Bah… Para que me llamaste – bufó molesta mientras viraba su rostro a un lado.

-Giorgio… se te declaró ¿no es así? – le dijo mientras se rascaba con una mano detrás de su cabeza – ¿Y por que no sales con él?

-"_¡Qué!" – _ella lo miraba perpleja y sonrojada y de un momento a otra se enojo por el forma tan calmada que se lo tomaba aquel chico – No hay forma que yo salgo con alguien de la escuela delincuencial – la joven sintió con un peso adicional se sumaba a sus hombros-

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso pequeño esclavo? – preguntó el joven de ojos rasgados.

-¡Ah!... Etto… - "_No puede ser y ahora que hago" – _la joven no sintió cuando la mano de Ash la puso encima de su cabeza.

-Esto es lo que quiso decir – el moreno solamente le quitó la peluca de la cabeza y los lentes que llevaba puesto dejando expuesta a Misty.

Todos quedaron petrificados al ver a la joven presidenta disfrazada de unos de sus estudiantes, el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más tenso e incomodo por lo menos así lo sentía la pelirroja.

-¡AHHH! Así que tu esclavo era una chica – por fin habló uno de los jóvenes presentes.

-Mis…Misty – es lo único que pudo salir de los labios del castaño al ver como los hermosos ojos de la joven empezaban a formarse pequeñas lágrimas que no tardarían en salir.

-Discúlpame Giorgio… pero esta es una de las razones por la cual no puedo salir contigo – dicho esto la muchacha salió corriendo del lugar.

-MISTY – alcanzó a decir el castaño al ver como salía rápidamente la joven - ¡Ash, Misty se fue mu mal! ¿Por qué ella era tu esclavo? – le dijo muy enojado.

-Eso no te incumbe – el joven de cabello negro solo observaba el lugar por donde se había marchado la muchacha.

-No…No puedo… puedo creer que él haiga echo esto… exponiéndome ante ellos – hablaba para si mientras saltaba la malla que separaba a las dos instituciones – Y que fue eso de ¿porqué no sales con él?... por que creí que le importaría… soy solo una ilusa.

**Ding- Dong **

-Creo que jamás volveré a aquel lugar… hoy podré ir sin problemas a casa – "_Pero porque me siento tan triste" –_la muchacha se encontraba sola caminando con la cabeza gacha hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Llegas tarde – esa voz se le hizo tan conocida que viró su cabeza y encontró al joven de ojos chocolates recargado en la pared, no supo el porque pero su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente tan solo al ver a ese muchacho.

-¿Por… porque?-

-Toma – el joven le entrego una maleta a la pelirroja y al abrirla vio el disfraz que utilizaba para ir a la otra escuela.

-Per..-

-Aún eres mi sirvienta – pronunció sonriente el moreno – No importa cuando, no importa donde estés, debes venir conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero todos saben sobre mí… además Giorgio –

-Ah… te incomoda que ellos lo sepan – pronuncio despreocupado mientras veía de reojo la reacción de la joven – A propósito… ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

-¡¿Qué? – Dijo muy nerviosa – E…eso no es asunto tuyo ¿verdad?... ¿Qué hay de ti?... ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

-Si lo tengo ¿Y? – Esa respuesta dejo fría a la pelirroja - ¿Quieres saber quien es? – la piel de la muchacha se erizo al sentir el aliento del joven en su cuello**, **tal vez el color que tomaron sus mejillas sobrepasaban por mucho a su cabello, ella solo sentía la respiración del joven en su rostro y la hacia poner más nerviosa.

-"_Por que tengo tanta curiosidad por saber… quien le gusta"-_

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**Hola a todos he actualizado con este nuevo capitulo espero no decepcionarlos, doy las gracias a todos lo que siguen este fic y espero que le haya agradado, esta son las respuestas de sus comentarios.**

**Seilen-dru****: **Gracias por seguir leyendo esto y pues si sé que son densos los dos pero así va esta historia pero no te preocupes pondré un poco más de romance entre estos dos personajes… yo tomaría la segunda opción de que dos pueden jugar un mismo juego…suena más divertido ¿no lo crees?...

**nagarAboshi4739**** : **Te agradezco mucho que haigas dejado un comentario y me alegra que te haiga agradado este fic, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y pues gracias por ayudarme en esa pregunta… sabes Matemática suena raro para Ash pero como yo también soy rara vamos con esa materia ¿verdad?... esto lo verás en el siguiente capitulo.

**El siguiente capitulo habrá problemas, quejas, cansancio y una piscina de por medio en "Problemas y más problemas"**

**_CURIOSO DE LA ESCUELA MEDIA DELINCUENCIAL:_**

**_Nombre:_**_Brock_

**_Edad:_**16

**_Color Favorito:_**_Café_

**_Color de Cabello_****_: _**_Bueno al principio era castaño pero como a las chicas le gusta más el negro pues me lo pinte_

**_Hermanos:_**_Tengo nueve hermanos y todos ellos están todavía en la primaria_

**_Materia Favorita:_**_Biología, por que la maestra Joy es la mejor SII!_

**_Curso:_**_Segundo año le mejor!_

**_Amor Platónico:_**_Pues… déjenme ver… la maestra Ivy de química_

**_Meta:_**_Conquistar a varias chicas_

**_Cosas que detesta:_**_Detesto que mis amigos se enojen entre ellos_

**_Sueños:_**_Ser un gran veterinario_

**_Mejores amigos_****_: _**_Ash, Tracey y Giorgio_

**_Y con esto hemos terminado este capitulo y el curioso de esta semana… hasta la próxima._**

**_MATTA NE…_**


	5. Problemas y más problemas

_**Disclaimer**__: Pokemon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, tampoco AAA solo los utilizó para despejar mi mente del loco mundo en el que vivo._

-Acciones-

-"_Pensamientos"-_

_-Comentarios secundarios.- _

_********** Cambio de escenario y tiempo_

__ Cambio de escenario, solo personajes_

_-Si lo tengo ¿Y? – Esa respuesta dejo fría a la pelirroja - ¿Quieres saber quien es? – la piel se le erizo al sentir el aliento del joven en su cuello__**, **__tal vez el color que tomaron sus mejillas sobrepasaban por mucho a su cabello, ella solo sentía la respiración del joven en su rostro._

_-"__**Por que tengo tanta curiosidad por saber… quien le gusta**__"-_

_**5.- "Problemas y más Problemas"**_

La joven pelirroja se encontraba en un manojo de nervios la mirada penetrante del muchacho la tenia hipnotizada "_A él le gusta alguien", _ no sabía que hacer en esta situación nunca había estado así ahora que debería hacer.

-¿Quieres saber quien es? – le preguntó el joven con un tono de burla.

"_Lo quiero saber" _ en ese momento cayo en cuenta que no caería en su juego no se humillaría más de lo que ya estaba por el estúpido muchacho que se encontraba ahora frente ella.

-No quiero saberlo – trató de sonar indiferente ante él.

-Mentirosa - él la miro detenidamente a cada movimiento que realizaba la chica lo que la ponía más nerviosa.

-Yo… yo… A mi también me gusta alguien – soltó de golpe muy alterada.

- Hmm… - el muchacho viró su rostro fingiendo desinterés, pero unos fuertes ruidos distrajeron a ambos dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar proveniente de tal escándalo pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que los responsables habían sido los tres amigos de Ash.

-MISTY!... A mi dime quien te gusta – dijo el castaño mirando muy seriamente a la pelirroja

-¿¡Ah! – es lo único que pudo articular todas las miradas eran dirigidas para ella - Giorgio… - "_Él esta enojado por mi culpa" – _Amm… Etto… Yo… ¡Lo siento! – rápidamente salió corriendo de ese lugar muy avergonzada por su actuación mientras los otros la miraban expectantes.

-Eres un idiota Giorgio como te atreves a gritarle eso – se quejó el peli verde.

-Pero lo único que yo quería saber era quien le gusta a Misty – se defendió el ojiazul

-A las mujeres hay que tratarlas con sutileza – aconsejo el chico de cabello de puntas.

El joven Ash solo había observado la escena en silencio aun con su mirada en la dirección que tomo la muchacha.

- Que debo hacer mentí nuevamente – murmuraba la pelirroja mientras corría por las calles de Kanto – Dije que alguien me gustaba… No entiendo por que tenemos que estar juntos pero aun así…

_**Al siguiente día.**_

_**Salón de Clases**_

-¡Señorita Misty! – una voz masculina era la que se escuchaba en toda le aula – ¡Waterflower Misty! – volvió a repetir más fuerte un hombre de cabellos azules un poco largo por lo que se amarro en una pequeña cola.

-"_Ayer me sorprendí mucho… saber que a él le gusta alguien" – _la joven presidenta estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba en su alrededor pero fue un golpe en su cabeza la que le hizo volver a poner los pies en la tierra – ¡Auch!... que pasa May.

-Misty el profesor te esta llamada desde hace un buen rato – le reprocho la castaña

-¿¡AH!... – la joven aun estaba aturdida por el golpe por lo que no pudo asimilar rápido el mensaje – S…sí va voy profesor – pronunció para que le escuche el profesor mientras se levanta de su asiento.

-Bueno alumnos el mejor resultado del examen pasado fue el de la señorita Misty – habló el maestro desde su escritorio, lo que no hizo esperar los murmullos de la clase unos de felicitación y otros de envidia.

-Muchas gracias profesor – dijo apenada la muchacha mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su puesto "_Ahora que me acuerdo a Giorgio también le tocaba un examen… me preguntó como le iría_ "

-Bueno pequeños corrijan sus errores y traigan las correcciones para mañana – explicó a toda la clase - Por cierto en la pregunta cinco del examen todos contestaron mal así que… ¡Dejen de estar de vagos y esfuércense más!... pueden retirarse – dicho lo ultimo salió el maestro del salón muy apurado.

-Eso quiere decir que también fallaste en esa pregunta ¿verdad Misty? – dijo la castaña mientras alistaba su maleta.

-Si May traté de hacerla varias veces pero no me salió… además cono se atreve el profesor James a llamarnos vagos – se quejó la pelirroja inflando sus mejillas.

-Qué mal yo quería saber como se hacia ese ejercicio –

-No seas mentirosa May lo único que querías era copiar o peor aun sacar copias para hacer tu corrección sin esforzarte nada – le regaño mientras también hacia el ademán de guardar sus útiles en la maleta.

-Pero Misty tu sabes que no soy buena para Matemáticas… y para Biología y Física y Química y…

-Ya basta May se que no eres muy buena en los estudios pero por eso mismo no tienes que solo copiar sino entender lo que haces – trató de hacerle recapacitar pues las notas de su amiga eran malas y sabia que sino se esforzaba tal vez le tocaría repetir el año.

-Entonces que te parece si nos reunimos en mi casa para hacer juntas la tarea Misty –

-Eso me parece una bu… - en su bolsillos empezó a vibrar su teléfono "_No me digas"_, vio rápido a quien le envió el mensaje la cual le dejo paralizada_ "Por que esto solo me ocurre a mí"_ _**De: Ash Ketchum, ¡Ven a la azotea ahora!, **_suspiró resignada sabía que no tenia escapatoria mientras él tuviera esa foto en sus manos – Lo siento May no puedo ir, tengo otros asuntos que resolver.

-Ok Misty nos vemos mañana- se despidió la joven con una mano mientras observaba salir a su amiga.

-No puede ser que vuelva aquí… que debería hacer… Ellos saben en verdad quien soy me es muy difícil esta situación – se decía a si misma la pelirroja que se encontraba parada en la puerta que conectaba a la azotea de la escuela vecina, a pesar de ser descubierta por lo amigos de Ash fue disfrazada pues nadie debía verla a ella entrar aquella institución – Creo que mejor será que me vaya.

La puerta se abrió de golpe lo que no dejo que reaccionara rápido la joven dejando ver al muchacho que la había llamado.

-Hey! Como si fuera a permitir que mi esclava se vaya tan rápido – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía la pequeña nariz de la joven con sus dedos.

-"_Ash Ketchum"… -_el solo contactó del joven hizo que la pelirroja que ruborizara de inmediato, ella sabia que debía empezar a cortar ese sentimiento que estaba naciendo en ella pues no quería salir lastimada – ¡Suéltame idiota! – Retiró de forma brusca la mano del de su rostro – Para que me llamaste.

-Uy que miedo se enojo nuestra querida presidenta – dijo en tono burlón el moreno – No te exaltes pasa – el joven se hizo aun lado dejando pasar a la muchacha, cuando entre vio a los otros tres jóvenes y unas cuantas mesas y sillas en el lugar.

-Chicos… Yo… Lo siento - dijo muy avergonzada haciendo una reverencia.

-Dinos una cosa chica élite, crees que por qué no estamos en tu misma escuela nos puedes tomar como tontos – le reclamó el de ojos rasgados

- Yo chicos lo lamento tanto si hay algo que pueda hacer por favor – dijo acercándose al grupo

-Qué bueno que lo menciona señorita presidenta – pronunció con una gran sonrisa el líder de delincuentes – Quiero que sea tutora de Brock y Tracey por tres días.

-¿¡Qué! –

-Lo que pasa es que los dos reprobaron el examen de matemáticas y tienen que pasar el examen de recuperación –

-Eso quiere decir que tu y Giorgio pasaron el examen –

-Si Misty y todo fue gracias a ti – le agradeció el castaño cogiendo sus manos – La próxima vez te pediré ayuda a ti, todo lo que practicamos estuvo en la prueba

-No es para tanto Giorgio… me alegra que haigas pasado el examen – le sonrió cálidamente lo que hizo que el ojiazul se sonrojara.

-Ya basta… luego pueden seguir con sus cursilerías ahora empieza a dar les clases – le ordenó el pelinegro algo enojado.

-Es…Esta bien –

….

-Chicos porque no se sientan – dijo un poco afligida la pelirroja al ver a los dos jóvenes realizado diferentes actividades – Tracey deja de dibujar…. Y Brock deja de mensajear por celular.

-Señorita esclava no voy a dejar de dibujar solo porque usted me lo pide – se quejó el peli verde.

-Y yo estoy entablando una linda relación con una guapa chica – le explicó el pelinegro sin despejar su vista del aparato.

-Ahh… Déjenme ver sus apuntes – los dos chicos solo tiraron sus cuadernos en las manos de la joven sin cuidado – Etto… Tracey en tu cuaderno solo hay dibujos y Brock tu cuaderno parece mejor una agenda de números telefónicos de chicas – dijo con una gota atrás de su cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya parece que la presidenta del colegio élite no puede enseñar a los demás siendo muy inteligente – se burló el líder de delincuentes.

-Eres un idiota Ketchum – le reclamó cansada de la situación _"Pero él tiene razón… esto es más difícil de lo que pensé". _Sin darse cuenta ya había caído la noche en la cuidad por lo que decidieron dejarlo en ese punto, es decir en nada.

- _Waterflower… – _

Un murmullo es lo único que oía estaba tan cansada por lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-_Waterflower… -_

Otra vez el molesto sonido lo único que quería era descansar tanto pedía.

-¡WATERFLOWER MISTY DESPIERTA! – gritó el profesor de cabello azul lo que hizo que la pelirroja cayera al piso por le susto.

-Y… yo lo siento mucho profesor me… quede dormida – dijo muy avergonzada la joven "_Debe de haber sido porque no puede dormir toda la noche por tratar de hacer un plan para los amigos de Ketchum"_

_-_Señorita no se qué le pasa primero se olvida el examen y luego queda dormida en mi clase… por favor no caiga que las tentaciones de los adolescentes y deje caer sus buenas notas – habló el peli azul.

_**Después de clases**_

_**Escuela delincuencial **_

- No puede ser he caído tan bajo –decía la muchacha que se dirigía cabizbaja a la azotea de la escuela – Y lo peor de todo – abrió la puerta para llegar a su destino y lo único que pudo hacer fue derramar lágrimas sin control - No sé cómo trabajar con ellos – dijo al ver como los dos chicos hacían lo mismo que ayer - ¡Tengo una idea!

….

-Chicos para hacer esto más ameno para los tres les he traído unos regalitos si me atienden – al escuchar la palabra regalo pudieron los chicos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y pusieron toda la atención en la pelirroja – Si hoy ponen atención en clases os premiare con… - a Tracey le daré un autógrafo de retratista e investigador Profesor Samuel Oak – cuando terminó de decir aquello al peli verde se le iluminaron los ojos – Y para Brock he conseguido el numero telefónico de la enfermera Joy de la escuela Élite… por ahí escuche que estaba soltera – al igual que su compañero el joven quedó mirando su premio embobado – Que me dicen chicos.

-¡Maestra díganos que hacemos por favor! – gritaron al unisonó mientras abrazaban a la muchacha.

-Lo conseguí – empezó a reír como si hubiera ganado el premio de una carrera "_Haber que me dices te esto Ash Ketchum"_

_**Horas más tarde…**_

-Ahh… al fin ha terminado – la pelirroja se sacó la peluca que traía puesto – Ya es muy tarde – el sol ya se empezaba a poner en la cuidad, en su mano derecha llevaba la maleta y la otra tenia una hoja – Solo quiero descansar un momento – la joven se apoyó en una pared y se resbalo lentamente hasta quedar sentada, observó la hoja que traía e hizo una mueca de disgusto – Lo peor de todo es que no resuelvo este estúpido ejercicio – de su boca escapo un gran bostezo – Creo... que a nadie molestare… si… du…er…mo – en pocos segundos se había quedado dormida.

Se escucharon pasos muy cerca de allí los cuales pertenecían al joven Ash se agacho hasta la altura de la pelirroja y observó detenidamente la hoja que llevaba en sus manos…

-Bien Misty entrégame tu examen y la corrección – el profesor de cabellos azules extendía su mano en frente de la pelirroja la cual se encontraba realmente nerviosa.

– "_Maldición me olvide por completo de la corrección por quedarme dormida" _la joven le entregó la hoja con los ojos cerrados esperando el regaño de su profesor.

-Oh!... Bien es lo que me esperaba de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil… todos deberían seguir el ejemplo de Misty y esfuércense – habló muy satisfecho el hombre.

-Espere maestro seguro que esta bien – dijo algo insegura la pelirroja.

-Claro porque no estas segura de tu trabajo – sin darse cuenta la hoja que le había entregada la muchacha le fue arrebatado por la misma.

-No puede ser cierto, es correcto – pronuncio perpleja

-Sucede algo señorita – habló preocupado el profesor.

-No… disculpe mi grosería, por favor – la pelirroja devolvió la hoja un poco alterada pues no entendía como había resuelto el dichoso ejercicio.

-No te preocupes, ya devolví a todos el examen solo quería que me lo enseñara – dijo un poco extrañado por la actitud de la joven – Bien chicos espero que para el próximo examen den su mejor esfuerzo esto por hoy pueden retirar – dicho lo ultimo todos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos dispuestos a irse.

-No entiendo quien pudo hacerlo – susurro extrañada la muchacha sin levantarse de su asiento.

-Hey Misty que es lo que te pasó – preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-Nada May solamente no he podido dormir bien en estos días – dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Misty hay algo que me estas ocultando y quiero saberlo – dijo seria la muchacha.

-No es nada enserio es que sabes que ha veces ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ser líder del equipo de natación y sacar buenas notas no es tarea fácil sumándolo que tengo unas hermanas que siempre me la pasan molestando – trató de sonar lo más convencible más la mirada de la castaña la ponía nerviosa, en ese instante empezó ha vibrar su celular lo sacó del bolsillo y revisó de quien se trataba "_Me ha salvado" __**De: Ash Ketchum, Sube a la azotea y trae dulces y diez bentos "**__Pero que molesto… pero por primera vez se lo agradezco" – _Lo siento May ha surgido un improvisto me tengo que retirar no vemos luego.

-Hay Misty voy a creerte por esta vez pero si logro saber que me ocultas algo te aseguró que no vivirás para contarlo – vio a la pelirroja por ultima vez y luego le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas – Ahora apúrate no queras hacerlo esperar ¿Vedad?

- ¿¡Qué! - exclamo alterada la muchacha – May no me digas que tu sabes que…

-Sip… lo estaba sospechando… crees que no me daría cuenta Misty suspirabas en clases y siempre que termina la escuela suena tu celular y sales corriendo – dijo muy alegre la castaña.

-Y… y… por que no me dijiste May – en su tono de vos se notaba la desesperación – Dime que nadie más lo sabe por favor… sino esto mancharía mi reputación.

-Hay Misty pero no es para tanto- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Que no es para tanto… todo mi mundo se vera abajo si alguien más se entera-

-No entiendo de que te preocupas en algún momento tendría que suceder-

-Si pe… espera un momento May de que me hablas tú – la muchacha ya estaba demasiado alterada y andaba de un lugar a otro.

-Pues que ya tienes novio ¿no es así?- respondió un poco perpleja la muchacha

-Ah… solo eso… espera YO NO TENGO NOVIO – gritó la pelirroja

-¿Entonces? –

-Sabes que May me he retrasado mucho por esta conversación sin sentido es mejor irme… hasta mañana – y antes que reproche algo su amiga salió rápido del lugar.

-Me acostado bastante trabajo conseguir esto y lo que es peor ya son las seis de la noche ese Ketchum me las va ha pagar – decía mientras subía disfrazada por las escaleras por la escuela delincuencial –Además para que quiere tanta comida… ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de ir a dejar mis cosas en la casa – la joven abrió la puerta de la azotea y vio el cielo oscuro iluminado por estrellas – Chicos aquí traigo la comida – observo a su alrededor y vio como los jóvenes habían encendido pequeños juegos artificiales de estrella – ¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Pasamos el examen de recuperación! – exclamaron los chicos de cabellos verde y negros

-¿En serio? – dijo alegre la muchacha mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-Todo lo que nos enseñaste estaba en el examen – dijo entusiasmado el peli verde.

-Si señorita sirvienta gracias- agradeció sinceramente el de ojos rasgados

-No fue… ¡Como que señorita sirvienta! – exclamó la joven furiosa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza lo que hizo que el pelinegro cayera al piso.

Todos se echaron a reír por la acción de la pelirroja si que esos eran buenos momentos.

-Hey Misty toma estos juegos artificiales – le ofreció el castaño mientras ella aceptaba gustosa.

-Todos gracias – dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Oye presidenta trae tu encendedor aquí – le ordeno el chico que le estaba alterando mucho su vidas en estos últimos días.

-¡He!...Cla… claro – la joven se acerco a él cautelosamente.

-Oye apúrate no muerdo… bueno aun no – dijo con un tono pícaro pero solo recibió un golpe en sus costillas- Hey tonta por que haces esto.

-Eso fue por tus estúpidas bromas – pronunció ofendida la muchacha.

-Sabia que lograrías que ellos pasaran el examen – de un momento a otro él había cambiado su actitud.

-No es para tanto… ellos son inteligentes – sentía que a cada momento que pasaba la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Si… bueno era como lo espere de mi sirvienta… pega tu encendedor con el mío – dijo en un tono suave que la hizo estremecer.

-Es… esta bien – se sentía cohibida estando junto a ese muchacho - ¡Ah¡… Se queman juntos – los dos jóvenes sonreían ampliamente al ver como los dos pequeños juegos artificiales se consumían pero como los buenos momentos no duran para siempre.

-¡Nooo! – Gritó de repente el castaño lo que llamó la atención de todos - ¿Podría ser que la persona que le gusta a Misty sea… Ash?

-¿¡Qué! – exclamó la pelirroja abochornada.

-Ya veo… Así que le gusta Ash – declaró el peli verde mientras asentía con su cabeza.

-No todos están equivocados – dijo muy nerviosa la joven que movia las manos frenéticamente.

-Entonces ¿Quién es? – preguntó el ojiazul.

-Eso es estúpido – dijo de golpe el líder de delincuentes – Voy por agua – el joven se dio media vuelta con un balde en sus manos.

-¡Que! Ash no quieres saber quien le gusta – el pelinegro hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo su compañero Brock.

-No del todo… Además que es demasiado tímida para decirlo – sentenció el joven sin detener su paso.

-¡Idiota!... Yo iré por el agua – la pelirroja arrebató de forma brusca el balde de las manos del muchacho y salió de inmediato de ese lugar

-¿Qué se cree ese tonto? – Decía muy enojada la joven que se encontraba en frente de una piscina – Además ¿Quién es la tímida aquí? – Se arrodillo y vio su reflejo en el agua – Que quería que dijera "Oye Ketchum me gustas", idiota.

-Eres una llorona – sin darle tiempo a responder el muchacho le había agarrado un brazo y como no se lo esperaba se asusto y como dicen por ahí "para toda acción hay una reacción" los dos cayeron estrepitosamente al agua.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban empapados la muchacha se encontraba agarrada de la camisa del pelinegro y él la tenía de la cintura, sus miradas se habían cruzado y se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban y se separaron rápidamente, la pelirroja estaba más roja que un tomate que no se dio cuenta que algo se le había caído pero eso no paso desapercibido para el moreno.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mientras recogía un papel algo mojado.

-¿Ah? – es lo único que salió de sus labios cuando un clic sonó en su cabeza "_Esa es mi prueba" – _No mires por favor-

-Como creía esta parte esta bien – habló convencido el joven.

-"¿Qué_?" _ - Am… A… acaso… tu…. Acaso ¿tú lo resolviste? –

-Sip, lo hice – respondió con una sonrisa muy diferente a las que había visto antes.

-"_Él es inteligente" –_

_-_Así que como eres mi sirvienta ¿te enamoraste de mí?-

La pelirroja ya no escuchaba nada de lo que decía el pelinegro pues se había perdido en aquella sonrisa "_Por un momento me pareció ver al Ash Ketchum que yo conocí"._

Unos pasos apresurados se dirigían a ellos lo que hizo que ambos giraran su cabeza.

-¡Misty estas bien! – exclamó preocupado el castaño.

-Esperen los salvaremos – gritaron desde atrás lo otros dos jóvenes, el peli verde tenía en alto un salvavidas.

-¿¡Ah! – dijeron al unisonó los dos jóvenes desde le agua.

-"_Creo que debió haber sido solo mi imaginación ¿verdad? –_pensó mientras observaba como el castaño era empujado por sus compañeros cayendo al agua y con él el salvavidas "_Sí solo mi… imaginación"…_

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

**Konichiwa minna!... Lo siento para los que esperaban más rápido la actualización pero es que he tenido una serie de problemillas en mi familia y pues si es que se enteran de cierta nota del colegio no creo que me verán por un cierto tiempo pero es que no es mi culpa ser tan mala para Física toda la culpa del profesor que no le entiendo nada y… gomen… me he salido del tema espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y esperen pues se pone más intenso después; aquí están sus repuesta a los que me han dejado un comentario.**

**Seilen-dru****:** Sabes me alegra que sigas los pasos de este fic te lo agradezco mucho y pues a tu primera interrogante cada personaje saldrá a su tiempo así que no desesperes pronto los verás, lo otro no es raro que me lo pidas además mejor me siento honrada que me lo pidas solo dime si te pongo como Seilen-dru mismo u otro seudónimo claro también dame alguna guía de cómo quieres tu aspecto y pues también en cual de las dos escuelas quieres salir, cambiando de tema me doy cuenta que eres un poco desesperada todo lo que me preguntas se resolverá a través de que avance la historia y si voy a poner un digno rival para Ash lo cual va hacer esto más interesante y como tu misma dijiste ya no escribo mas porque te abur ro, de adelantado gracias.

**DjPuMa13g****:** Me alegra mucho que de te haya agradado esos dos capítulos, te prometo que seguiré mejorando para no decepcionarte.

**nagarAboshi4739: **No sabes cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado la continuación y pues espero no haberte decepcionado… por favor dime en que puedo mejorar y que quiere ver en este fic ¿si?... esperare con ansias tu comentario…

**El siguiente capitulo seguirá habiendo pequeñas diferencias entre nuestros dos protagonistas en "**_**El Campamento"**_

_**CURIOSO DE LA ESCUELA ÉLITE:**_

_**Nombre: **_Max Mapple

_**Edad: **__**15**_

_**Color Favorito: **_El Verde es mejor que el estúpido rojo

_**Color de Cabello: **_Mi cabello es envidiablemente negro natural

_**Hermanos: **__**Solo una fastidiosa hermana llamada May**_

_**Materia Favorita: **_Pues a mi me gustan todas las materias a excepción de educación física

_**Curso: **_El primer año de la escuela media élite

_**Amor Platónico: **_Pues no creo en eso de "amor platónico" son solo cursilerías

_**Meta: **_Sobrepasar a mi ídolo Misty pues es una alumna ejemplar

_**Cosas que detesta: **_Por supuesto la mente soñadora de May a veces se toma las cosas tan a la ligera que siempre termina lastimado su corazón

_**Sueños: **_Convertirme en una gran científico reconocido por todo el mundo

_**Mejores amigos: **_Pues Misty. Dawn, Sakura y Richie y bueno tal vez May… Hey! a veces si usa su cabeza para el bien.

**Con este nuevo capitulo y curioso hemos terminado por el día del hoy…**

**MATTA NE….**


	6. El campamento

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, tampoco AAA solo los utilizó para despejar mi mente del loco mundo en el que vivo.

-Acciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

-Comentarios secundarios.-

********** Cambio de escenario y tiempo

_ Cambio de escenario, solo personajes

_**6.- "El Campamento"**_

_-Estoy en un viaje estudiantil en el mejor centro turístico de Kanto con todo la escuela y mis mejores amigos –pronuncio una chica castaña que tenia un sombrero y un vestido de seda blanco que se encontraba sentada en un jardín rodeado de flores, el cielo se encontraba despejado ese parecía ser el día ideal para cualquier joven, a su lado se hallaba una chica pelirroja que se encontraba de iguales vestimentas solamente que su vestido era color celeste – Que pena que… _solo es un sueño – dijo enfadada un muchacha que tenia el uniforme de la escuela élite que se encontraba en un tipo de reunión de estudios - No entiendo por que estamos aquí, no que esto era un CAM- PA- MEN – TO – habló exasperada la castaña mientras se tiraba de los cabellos.

-Escuchen con cuidado queridos alumnos míos – dijo el profesor d cabello s azules llamado James – En estos días de campamento tienen que avanzar en los ejercicios que les han enviado los demás maestros de al menos cinco materias – el hombre se ajusto unos lentes que llevaba puesto – Y como soy su coordinador revisare lo que han hecho… no se olviden que también tienen prohibido salir –

-¡Quiero ir a casa! – exclamó la muchacha que se estaba golpeando la cabeza en su escritorio.

-No exasperes May, recuerda que cuando terminé todo esto la escuela realizará una fiesta de cierre – explicó su amiga pelirroja.

-Pero Misty sabes que no soy de las personas que le gustan pasar estudiando peor pasar encerrada… – replicó de forma infantil – Soy de espíritu libre no pueden mantener encerrada.

-Vaya… Vaya la pequeña May no puede resistir un rato encarcelada – habló una chica de cabello azul.

-Oh Dawn que suerte que estés aquí – dijo alegre la castaña – Verdad que estas de acuerdo conmigo de que es totalmente cruel que nos mantengan encerrada aquí estudiando

-No dramatices tanto May… además esto hará que mejores tus calificaciones – habló tranquilamente la peli azul que jugaba con un lápiz en sus dedos – Y piénsalo si haces tu mejor esfuerzo podremos festejar el ultimo día.

-Creo que tienes razón… - respondió resignada – Pero prométeme una cosa…

-Claro… -

-Me ayudarás a escoger el vestido con el cual ir al baile… ¿si Dawn? –

-Por supuesto seria un placer –

-Por favor no empiecen a hablar de eso – se quejó la pelirroja levantándose de su puesto - Lo único bueno de este lugar es que no estaremos cerca de esos delincuentes – se acercaba a la ventana más cercana para observar el paisaje- Por fin tendré un día lib…-

El panorama que se encontraba afuera la dejó totalmente impactada y pálida parecía que veía un fantasma al frente de ella.

-¿¡QUÉ! – Gritó llamando la atención de sus dos compañeras – ¡Que demonios hacen ellos aquiii!... díganme ellos no están aquí – buscó con la mirada a cierto grupo de personas específicamente hasta que los encontró sentados sobre un manta tomando el sol – No me puede ser que esto me esta pasando a mí – dijo en medio de lágrimas la muchacha.

A fuera del edificio donde se encontraba la escuela Élite estaban la escuela delincuencial instalándose en los jardines, que parecía que también se habían tomado unas vacaciones.

-Oye Brock ellos no son de la otra escuela – preguntó el peli verde que observaba a la acumulación de estudiantes que se hallaban en las ventanas.

-Sip… Mira ella que esta arriba no es Misty – el pelinegro señalo con su dedo la dirección de la pelirroja la cual ya se encontraba muerte de los nervios.

-Oh si es Misty – aseguró el castaño - ¡OYE MISTY! – Gritó el castaño llamando a la joven.

-"_No porque el cielo trata de hacerme sufrir" – _pensó la muchacha que trataba de escabullirse de allí.

-Oye Misty ese nos es el chico que se te declaró la otra vez – dijo la castaña deteniendo el paso de la joven al hacerla regresar a la ventana.

-Así que es él – pronunció la peli azul – No esta mal que pena que no es mi tipo – dijo decepcionada – Pero la pregunta de hoy es ¿Qué hacen ellos en este lugar? -

_En el jardín_

-Wow… No puede ser… es tal vez el destino… Misty también vino al campamento – la alegría del ojiazul se notaba en su tono de voz por ver aquella gran coincidencia.

-_Idiota_ – una voz profunda había llamado la atención del grupo y de la pelirroja al pronunciar aquella palabra – No se dan cuenta de los Mr. y Ms. Élite solo vinieron aquí para estudiar-

"Ash_ Ketchum… porque de todos los lugares que hay en la cuidad vinieron a parar en el mismo lugar que nosotros"-_

_-_Qué escuela más anticuada siendo vacaciones ellos vienen con el uniforme – agregó el moreno de ojos chocolates y lo que dijo era cierto pues todos los de la escuela élite estaban uniformados mientras los de la delincuencial estaban vestidos de forma casual, el pelinegro estaba con unos pantalones jeans gastados, unos tenis color negro, una camiseta color blanco y una camisa color blanca amarrado a su cintura – Como sea preparémonos para la fiesta.

-Nosotros también vamos a organizar una fiesta después de que terminemos el campamento reservando el hotel – dijo con orgullo la pelirroja.

nosotros los delincuentes – empezó hablar el pelinegro

-Tenemos un salvaje- comentó el castaño con una gran sonrisa

-Y alegre- acotó el peli verde alzando sus manos

-Campamento extremo – completó la frase el joven de cabello en punta con sumo entusiasmo.

De un momento a otro todos los estudiantes de las dos escuelas se habían reunidos formando varios comentarios.

**-**_**¿Qué rayos es esto?-**_

_**- ¿No es solo un campamento?-**_

_- ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Venir todos ustedes solamente a estudiar –_

_-¡Qué perdida de tiempo!-_

_-Qué complicado-_

_**-¡Pero cuando estamos en el colegio ustedes solamente molestan! – **_

_¿¡Qué!-_

_-¡No nos molesten nerds!-_

_**-¡Ustedes son la única molestia! - **_

Paso mucho tiempo para que dejaran de pelear verbalmente las dos instituciones y dejaran de nuevo la atmosfera un poco tranquila.

*****************************************En el salón***********************

-Oye Misty no será una coincidencia esto – preguntó la peli azul sentándose sobre la mesa mirando a la pelirroja.

-No tengo ni idea… pero de lo que si estoy segura es que solo traerán problemas – dijo deprimida la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que la rodeaba una aura oscura.

-No te pongas así Mist… además ese muchacho llamado Ash Ketchum no era el chico del que te habías enamorado…– habló pensativa la castaña que miraba de forma curiosa a su amiga.

-No es el mismo… o tal vez si… NO SÉ – expresó muy alterada agarrándose el cabello – Pero de lo que estoy segura es que el no se parece al Ash Ketchum que yo conocí hace dos años – manifestó de forma seria la joven mirando hacia la ventana observando a los otros estudiantes, en ese momento su celular empezó a vibrar desde su bolsillo "_Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando"_.

Las otras dos muchachas observaban como su amiga miraba su celular y como un aura llena de furia empezó a rodear a la pelirroja por lo que dando pequeños pasos salieron rápidamente de aquel salón antes de que su compañera se desquitara con alguna de ellas.

- Porque… porque… el destino me odia…. Si que me odia y mucho… maldito Ketchum… maldita foto… maldito celular – murmuraba la pelirroja con odio mirando el aparato y el mensaje que le había llegado en ese momento

"**De: Ash Ketchum; ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!"**

–Y lo peor es que tiene apuro pero algo esta a mi favor- pronunció con una mueca en su rostro.

"**De: Misty Waterflower; Tenemos prohibido salir del edificio… además no traje mi disfraz al campamento así que… ¡NO MOLESTES! **

**-**No puede ser que me este pasando esto – dijo la pelirroja con enojo clavando una estaca en el suelo a las afueras del hotel ya disfrazada de chico.

-Vamos date prisa – exclamó el pelinegro que se encontraba acostado en una hamaca observando a la joven trabajando.

-Dime de nuevo Ketchum… por que demonios estoy haciendo esto – le reclamó la pelirroja al moreno mirándolo a la cara.

-Oye se agradecida… me costó trabajo traer tu ropa así que apúrate y levanta de inmediato la tienda – dijo en tono burlón.

-Maldito…- susurró la muchacha regalándole al moreno una mirada asesina.

-Además eres mi sirvienta – el joven le regalo una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja se acelerará y se sonrojará de forma instantánea haciendo que esta se volteará para continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Por... porque me pongo nervi… nerviosa… es solo una estúpida sonrisa del tonto delincuente no tengo por que poner así" – _la joven se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se iba a martillar la mano y lo hubiera echo si es que nadie hubiera detenido al martillo.

-Tu mano – habló el castaño mirando a la joven disfrazada – Casi golpeas tu mano Misty – dijo sonrojado el ojiazul.

-¡Ahh!... No me di cuenta… gracias Giorgio – la joven le agradeció al joven dándole una sonrisa haciendo que el castaño se pusiera como un tomate.

-Yo te ayudaré Misty – le dijo el castaño empezando clavar la misma estaca que la pelirroja había estado martillando anteriormente.

-No te preocupes Giorgio yo puedo hacerlo – trató que de convencer al muchacho que desistiera de su ayuda.

-No te preocupes además Ash te dijo que te apurarás no es así –

-Eh... si pero…-

-No importa… ya lo terminé – exclamó orgulloso el muchacho.

-Wow… Giorgio si que eres rápido haciendo esto – le alagó la pelirroja sentando en el suelo cerca de la tienda recién armada.

-Bueno tu ya habías echo casi todo el trabajo solo faltaba algunos detalles – el castaño se rascó su cabeza por el elogio recibió de parte de la joven y sentó enfrente de ella para empezar una conversación mas amena para ambos.

Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es que eran observados por un enojado pelinegro que se encontraba escuchando toda su plática por lo que se acercó de forma sigilosa hasta una de las esquinas de la tienda y de una sola patada lo arrancó del suelo haciendo que todo se derrumbará cayendo sobre los otros dos muchachos.

-Idiotas – pronuncio enojado observando como todo se encontraba en el suelo.

_Debajo del desastre_

-¿Te encuentras bien Misty? – dijo con dificultad el castaño alzando un poco la manta que los cubría a ambos.

- Etto… si… - respondió algo incomoda por su posición – Pero… no crees que estas demasiado cerca Giorgio – manifestó al ver como el joven se encontraba sobre ella en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Yo… Misty… - cada vez el joven se acercaba más al rostro de la joven lo que hizo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que se encontraba faltaba solo centímetros tan solo…

-¡HAN LLEGADO LAS SANDÍAS! – gritaron desde afuera haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltará y se levantará de golpe muy avergonzado haciendo que la pelirroja lanzara un suspiro de alivio, observó quienes habían sido sus salvadores e identificó que se trataban de Tracey y Brock cargando una gran cantidad de sandías.

-Que alivio… - murmuro al ver alejarse al castaño con sus amigos dio un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor y dio otro suspiro pero esta vez de cansancio - Maldición la tienda esta echa un desastre – resignada recogió algunos palos del suelo hasta que alguien le obstaculizo el paso arrebatándole lo que había recogido de forma brusca, levantó su vista para observar al mejor al sujeto pero lo que se encontró fue una mirada fría de parte del pelinegro.

-Esta vez lo haré yo – pronunció el moreno arreglando el desorden que había iniciado – Si que eres una inútil… ¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer algo tan simple? Siendo una estudiante Élite no puedes hacer esto… -

-"_Por que le molesta tanto la escuela Élite, por que odia el tan solo echo que sea eso…" _No es que no pueda solamente no me gusta hacer este tipo de trabajos – le reclamó la pelirroja al ver la actitud del joven con ella.

-¿Qué?... Solo por que son sucios y cansados – dijo cansado por los reproches de la estudiante élite, esa muchacha si que lo sacaba de las casillas en tan solo segundos por su actitud caprichosa de niña rica, pero por lo que pasaba en la cabeza del pelinegro era porque le molestaba tanto que la joven pasara tiempo con su amigo. – Solo por esas tonterías por que es un trabajo de bajo nivel para la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-CALLATÉ KETCHUM… TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE MÍ… YO ODIO LOS CAMPAMENTOS… - vociferó la muchacha realmente furiosa – SI TAN SOLO NO TUVIERAS ESA ESTUPIDA FOTO… NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ ESCUCHANDO TUS TONTERÍAS-

-PUES SI TANTO TE QUIERES IR ENTONCES LARGATÉ – gritó el joven igual de enojado que la muchacha vio como ella le lanzaba la peluca y salía corriendo del aquel lugar.

_Parte trasera del Hotel_

-Estúpido Ketchum… primero me llama y luego me trata de esa forma que es lo que tiene en la cabeza – la joven caminaba mirando el cielo analizando lo que había acabado de ocurrir hace un momento sin darse cuenta ya estaba apuntó de abrir la puerta trasera del edificio pero esta se abrió por si solo dejando a la vista una mujer de cabello rojo y largo – Ma… maestra Jessie –

-Hola señorita Waterflower, bienvenida de vuelta – habló con una sonrisa macabra la mujer de cabellos de color de fuego.

********************* Horas más tarde***************************

Todos en los pasillos del hotel murmuraban de lo que había pasado a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y de su supuesta fuga a los alrededores, algunos la admiraban más mientras otros tan solo la criticaban de que tiene que dar el ejemplo a los demás estudiantes existía comentarios de todo tipo que pasaban de un oído a otro pero ninguno sabia con certeza lo que había ocurrido ese día.

En uno de los pasillos se encontraban May, Dawn y la maestra pelirroja llamada Jessie hablando sobre ese mismo asunto.

-En resumen Misty no quiso decir porque había salido del hotel sin permiso y se fue directo a la sala de castillo – pronunció la castaña observando a la maestra un poco asombrada por la actitud de su amiga.

-Si saben la razón de por que hizo aquello muchachas – preguntó la mujer observando a las dos muchachas que se encontraban frente a ella.

-No, no sabemos nada maestra… - respondió la peli azul tranquila.

-Bueno por ahora La señorita Waterflower se encuentra castigada por lo que necesito que guarden su celular – la profesora dejo dicho aparato en manos de la castaña y se caminando dejando solas a las dos jóvenes.

-Oye May que crees que tienen Misty… hace casi más de un mes la he visto actuar extraño casi todos los días al finalizar clases suena su celular y sale muy apurada y ya casi ni sale con nosotras- expresó preocupada la peli azul mirando como se alejaba la mujer pelirroja.

-No tengo ni idea Dawn de lo que estoy segura es que Misty nos esta guardando algo y me aseguraré de averiguarlo – aseguró la castaña con su pulgar arriba

-Y yo te apoyaré May – la joven imitó a su amiga y tomaron el camino contrario de su maestra riendo pero con un objetivo en claro aclarar que es lo que tenia guardado la pelirroja.

*********************Al siguiente día*******************************************

Era un mañana muy tranquila y hermosa perfecta para cualquier persona para levantarse de un buen humor pero ese no era el caso de la bella presidenta Élite.

-Estoy segura que no podré asistir a la fiesta… - dijo desanimada la pelirroja observando desde su ventana – No tengo que ponerme… Esto es un asco… toda la culpa es de esos chicos…

_-En otra habitación_

El celular no dejaba de sonar, ese ruido la estaba hartando quien en su sano juicio llama tan temprano y molestaba en las horas de sueño de May Mapple.

La muchacha sacó una mano de su cobija y cogió de forma brusca el aparato que no daba señales de querer hacer silencio.

-YA CALLATÉ – gritó la castaña al contestar aquella llamada.

**-¡Estas retrasada! –** exclamó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea lo que hizo que la muchacha se cayera de su cama, la joven se levantó de inmediato del piso y observo que el celular no era de ella.

-Este es el celular de Misty – habló dejando de lado su enojo.

-**¿Ah? ¿Tú no eres ella? – **preguntó el muchacho al darse cuenta de que no hablaba con la persona que deseaba, la joven observó la pantalla del celular y pudo saber con quien hablaba en ese instante "_Así que Ash Ketchum"_

_-¿_Eres Ash verdad? Para tu información Misty esta castigada desde ayer… una profesora la descubrió salir sin permiso… así que tampoco podrá ir a la fiesta – la joven se calló por un momento para saber si escuchaba alguna respuesta del joven pero no recibió ninguna por lo que decidió continuar - Solo me preguntó de quien será la culpa.

Al otro lado de la línea el pelinegro escuchaba cada una de las palabras de la joven y sintió culpa por lo sucedido sabía que tendría que remediarlo pero ahora la pregunta era como.

***************************En la noche*******************************

_Por favor a todos los estudiantes disfruten la fiesta, así es como concluye este campamento así que demuestren sus modales jóvenes – _en el salón se veía a todos los muchachos vistiendo sus mejores trajes daba muestra que todos los estaban disfrutando bueno casi todos…

_En el salón de castigo_

Toda la habitación se encontraba en silencio y solo se escuchaba los suspiros de cierta pelirroja que estaba recostada en la cama de aquella habitación – Que aburrimiento… No tengo mi celular conmigo por lo que no puedo leer mis mensajes… - giró su cuerpo hacia un lado mirando ahora la puerta – Me preguntó si él sabrá que estoy castigada – cerró por unos momentos sus ojos pero los abrió de golpe al escucharse abrir la ventana se levantó de forma brusca la ver dos muchachos adentrarse a su cuarto – La… ladrones

-Que… no somos ladrones pertenecemos a la otra escuela – habló uno de ellos.

"_Ellos son los dos chicos que me trataron de quitar el almuerzo la otra vez" _pensó la pelirroja observando al chico de cabellos rubios y al de cabellos rojos recordando ese día pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte agarre de su muñeca.

-Tu eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil verdad… lo único que queremos es entrar a la fiesta de ustedes – explicó el joven rubio a la joven.

-Si podríamos ir contigo – pronunció el pelirrojo tomando a la joven de la otra muñeca.

-¡Suéltenme! – ordenó la pelirroja mirando de forma desafiante a ambos jóvenes - No lo repetiré dos veces - amenazó una vez más, pero sintió que ya era arrastrada hacia la puerta cuando estaba lista para patearlos vio como dos frutas grandes y verdes se estrellaban en los rostros de los dos muchachos - ¿Sandías?... pero – fijo su vista nuevamente a la ventana y vio como tres jóvenes se hallaban sentados en la ventada – Brock, Tracey y Giorgio…

-Si un golpe directo – exclamó feliz el peli verde mostrando con sus dedos una V de victoria.

-Misty te encuentras bien – preguntó preocupado el castaño.

-Arg… que forma de desperdiciar sandías – reprochó el joven de ojos rasgados.

-Todos… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Como supieron que estaba aquí? – eran tantas las interrogantes que pasaban por la mente de la pelirroja que no sabia cual decir estaba muy confundida.

-Es una sorpresa – expresó Tracey animado – Ven acá queremos enseñarte algo-

-Está bien – dijo no muy segura empezó a caminar lentamente hasta encontrarse en frente de los tres jóvenes – Ahora que… – pronunció nerviosa observó como el pelinegro la agarró de los hombros – ¿Que pasa Brock?... por… - antes de decir otra cosa sintió como era levantada del suelo y aventada desde la ventana y hay que aclarar que se encontraba en el tercer piso así que la caía iba hacer muy dolorosa – ¡KYAAAAAA!... por que me tiraste BROOOCK – sabía que pronto tocaría el suelo que lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos pero lo único que sintió fue como dos fuertes brazos la agarraban antes de tocar el piso -¿Qué? – alzó su mirada hacia su salvador y vio los ojos chocolates de aquel pelinegro que siempre la hacia enojar.

-Cierra los ojos – le ordenó el pelinegro mientras la acomodaba mejor en su regazo.

-¿Eh?-

-Voy a correr así que cierra los ojos – volvió a decir el pelinegro empezando a correr cargando a la pelirroja como una princesa.

-¡Kya! – exclamó la joven al sentir la rapidez del muchacho por lo que apretó la camisa de él con sus manos sacando una pequeña sonrisa del pelinegro al ver la acción de ella.

_En el aula de castigo_

-Misty vamos a entrar – gritó desde atrás de la puerta May acompañada de Dawn, abrieron lentamente la puerta y lo que vieron las dejó petrificadas y a quien no, ver como dos jóvenes desconocidos inconscientes en el piso con sandias en el rostro no se ve todos los días

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – dijeron al unisonó las muchachas.

_En los jardines de la reserva_

Sentía como la brisa acariciaba su rostro en ese instante se sentía muy relajada, su corazón latía muy rápido que parecía que se saldría de su pecho, después de unos segundos sintió que habían parado y abrió lentamente sus ojos lo que vio la dejo asombrada el lugar al que habían llegado era muy hermoso habían llegado hasta un lago que solamente era alumbrado por la luz de la luna llena y alrededor de ella se hallaban luciérnagas que hacían que el lugar se viera totalmente asombroso.

Sintió como era bajada al suelo delicadamente observó al pelinegro estirar su mano hacia una de las luciérnagas logrando que esta se posará en el dorso de ella, sintió pisadas atrás de ellos dos por lo miró para saber de quien se trataba y vio como eran los otros integrantes de aquel grupo al que se había unido.

-¿Estas sorprendida?- preguntó el castaño acercándose con los demás.

-Este es un lindo lugar… que poca gente conoce… y solo nuestra escuela la viene a visitar cada año – habló el peli verde sacando una libreta de dibujos retratando ese paisaje con gran rapidez.

-Ya veo… tal vez mi idea sobre los campamentos es errada esto es totalmente lindo – todo parecía sacado de un cuento de fantasías era tan hermoso, nada podría arruinar ese momento de tranquilidad…

-¡MISTY!- gritaron dos muchachas que cargaban una linterna por si divisaban a su amiga

Tal vez se equivocó al pensar que nada lo estropearía todos buscaron un lugar para esconderse Misty y Ash se escondieron atrás de una gran roca y los otros tres en un árbol cercano.

-_"Son May y Dawn… ya saben que no estoy en el salón" _pensó la pelirroja observando desde su escondite a sus compañeras.

-Dawn hasta donde crees que fue Misty – dijo cansada de buscar la castaña.

-No tengo ni idea como esos dos entraron a la habitación ella debió escapar por la ventana – comentó la peli azul deteniéndose en su caminata al igual que su amiga

-Que lastima… y nosotras que convencimos a la maestra para que Misty asistiera a la fiesta – pronunció la castaña mirando el cielo estrellado – Tal vez la secuestro su príncipe – lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara empezando a caminar nuevamente.

-¡Ah!... ¿Como así?... ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso May? – preguntó la joven caminando a la par de la castaña, sus voces se hicieron más lejanas dando a entender que ya no se encontraban en aquel sitio.

-¿Va ir a la fiesta señorita presidenta? – preguntó el pelinegro a la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

-Claro que voy asistir – dijo nerviosa la pelirroja por la cercanía del muchacho – Pero… este lugar es muy lindo a si que no importa si me quedó un rato más ¿cierto Ketchum? – le habló muy tranquila observando el reflejo de la luna en el lago.

-Oye por que no me dices solamente Ash – le reprochó el joven mirando de forma desafiante a la muchacha

-Por que simplemente me eres insoportable para tomarte tanta confianza y llamarte por el nombre – le explicó la joven levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Ya verás como hago que me llames por mi nombre! – le reclamó el joven al verla alejándose de él dirigiéndose con al resto del grupo.

-Si… ya lo veremos – le retó la pelirroja dándole al moreno una sonrisa asiendo que este se sonrojara y virará su rostro hacia una lado.

-"_Me las pagarás Waterflower por hacerme sentir esto y verás como rompo esa arrogancia tuya"…_

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

_**Konichiwa minna! Gomen, gomen por la demora – inclinación de cabeza – se que estoy actualizando un capitulo por semana pero he tenido algunos problemillas, primera escusa, dijo primer punto estaba en semana de exámenes y no tuve tiempo de estar en la computadora, segundo fan fiction no me dejaba actualizar y tercero empecé un nuevo fic en otra categoría que me abarcó mucho en mi cabeza no dejándome pensar, y desde ahora digo voy actualizar pasando una semana así que este es el ultimo capitulo del mes y YA VOY UN AÑO EN FF así que a festejar… bueno dejando eso de lado aquí están las respuestas a sus comentarios:**_

**Seilen-dru****: **Hola… primero que nada te doy las gracias por tus comentarios que me das en cada capitulo, te digo que en el próximo capitulo aparecerás… ojala te agrade así que espéralo con ansias, también espero leer una de tus historias muy pronto ¡suerte!... y sobre eso de la modestia es que por alguna razón siempre terminó decepcionado a las personas de mi alrededor – o eso creo yo - por lo que casi nunca tengo una gran autoestima… bueno... bueno que te pareció este capitulo… por adelantado te doy gracias.

**nagarAboshi4739: **Me alegra tanto que te agrade esta historia y te doy gracias por darme tu apoyo y sobre esa idea tuya de ese inconveniente ya lo verás más adelante así que todavía sigue los pasos de esta pequeña loca idea mía, voy a seguir mejorando así que dime tu recomendación ¿si?...

**love hao: **Gracias por darme un poco de tu tiempo y leerte este fic me agrado ver una nueva persona en la lista de comentarios y por tu opinión no te preocupes lo habrá… lo habrá – risa malvada – lo siento me deje llevar, espero saber tu comentario de este capitulo…

**DjPuMa13g****: **Te agradezcopor tus comentarios, y sobre complicar las cosas claro que se complicarán y mucho más espero que sigas leyendo hasta llegar a eso ¿si?..

**Para todos mis lectores en el capitulo ocho aparecerá por el personaje que tanto anhelan adivinan ¿quien es? Y con la llegada de este personaje el pasado de Ash será resuelto del porque se encuentra en la escuela élite sino en la delincuencial y… bueno hay la corto o sino terminaré contando todo pero antes de todo aquello será como se las ingeniará Ash para que Misty empiece a llamarlo por su nombre en "Un día de sol"**

_**CURIOSO DE LA ESCUELA DELINCUENCIAL:**_

_**Nombre: **__Giorgio_

_**Edad: **__16_

_**Color Favorito: **__Me gusta mucho el color azul___

_**Color de Cabello: **__Mi cabello es naturalmente castaño, nunca entenderé por que Brock y Ash se lo pintan… bueno de Brock si pero de Ash_

_**Hermanos: **__Soy solito sin ningún hermano o hermana_

_**Materia Favorita: **__Pues me gusta mucho Biología y un poco las matemáticas desde que mi bella Misty me las enseñó._

_**Curso: **__En segundo año al igual que Ash, Brock y Tracey_

_**Amor Platónico: **__Pues Misty la sirena Élite_

_**Meta: **__Ser un ecologista_

_**Cosas que detesta: **__Ver como Ash acapara la atención de mi pelirroja_

_**Sueños: **__Lograr que Misty se enamoré de mí o morir en el intento._

_**Mejores amigos: **__Brock, Tracey y Ash o eso creía hasta que me traicionó con robarse la atención de Misty_

**-Bueno de una vez te aclaró Giorgio, Misty nunca se fijará en ti -**

**-**Qué pero… soy un buen chico –

**-Ni en tus más locos sueños castaño –**

**-**Eres muy mala Lefthon-kun –

**-No es que sea mala solo que ella ya esta apartada – **

-¡QUÉ!... ¿por quién? –

**-Por Ash… es algo obvio – **

-¡ASH!-

**-Bueno parece que nuestro personaje ya se fue a perseguir a cierto pelinegro así que me tengo que retirar antes de que tomen venganza de mí-**

**MATTE NE…**


	7. Un día de sol

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, tampoco la trama de AAA solamente lo uso como una guía y si me perteneciera no hubiera terminado con algo tan meloso.

-Acciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

-Comentarios secundarios.-

********** Cambio de escenario y tiempo

_ Cambio de escenario, solo personajes

**_7.-"Un día de sol"_**

Ese era un día muy caluroso para la región de Kanto, la posición del mostraba que ya era medio día en aquella cuidad, el calor inundaba las calles y muchos buscaban como refrescarse para muchos este clima era perfecto para divertirse en agua o solamente descansar, lamentablemente esa no era una decisión que pudiera tomar la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Élite que se encontraba trabajando arduamente en su institución.

-Ah… por que tuve que venir el sábado a la escuela – se quejó la pelirroja caminando por los pasillos cargando papeles.

-Hay Misty eres la presidenta es tu trabajo… además pronto será el festival de la escuela por lo que estrás más ocupada – habló una castaña con gafas verdes en su cabello y al igual que su acompañante cargaba papeles.

-Lo sé Melody solo es que esto lo hubiera echo el Lunes y no ahora – manifestó la joven cansada de trabajar todo el día – Además este calor es insoportable..

-Tienes razón pero ya terminamos verdad… solo debemos dejar estos papeles en la oficina del consejo – le calmo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón… - se alegró la pelirroja al escuchar esas palabras de su vicepresidenta – Di me Melody que estuviste haciendo estos días… por que tu no fuiste al campamento ¿verdad?-

-Si… es que aproveche para ir a visitar a mi hermana por que hace tiempo no la veía - le aclaró la castaña muy alegre ingresando a un salón – Pero escuche que te habían castigado Misty ¿por que?-

-Etto… es que salí sin permiso del hotel y pues… me descubrieron – dijo nerviosa la pelirroja al recordar lo que había sucedido esa semana – Y quien te contó Melody…

-Je…je… fueron May y Dawn me las encontré el día de ayer en el centro -

-Ellas dos no pudieron esperar a llegar a la escuela y van y se lo cuentan a toda persona que se las pare enfrente – expresó afligida la muchacha dejando los papeles que cargaba en el escritorio.

-Bueno pero es que ellas están preocupadas por ti Misty me han contado que estas un poco extraña desde hace unos días y yo he constatando eso por tu forma de actuar – la joven imitó a su compañera dejando su papeles a lado del resto.

-No tienen de que preocuparse no es nada malo – trató de convencer a la castaño con una sonrisa haciendo que esta la quedará mirando extraño - Melody no dijiste que ibas a ir con un chico después de terminar no crees que se te esta haciendo tarde –

-Tienes razón Mist… pero no olvides que nos tienes ha nosotras por si tienes problemas así que no tienes por que guardar secretos- le declaró la joven mientras recogía una pequeña maleta de la silla que se encontraba cerca de la puerta – Y si no nos quieres decir te prometo que lo averiguaremos – le aseguró mientras caminaba hacia la salida – Entendiste Misty-

-S…si - articuló nerviosa la estudiante élite.

-Nos vemos el lunes Mist – se despidió dejando sola a la pelirroja en el salón un poco atónita por el comentario de su amiga lo ultimo que vio de ella fue parte del vestido rosa pálido que llevaba puesto ese día de calor, la pelirroja llevaba puesto una falda de mezclilla azul, una blusa blanca abierta dejando ver un top negro que dejaba a la vista su vientre plano, llevaba puesta unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y su cabello estaba recogió en una coleta hacia un lado.

-Bueno parece que me he quedado sola – murmuró observando a su alrededor caminó hacia la salida de aquel salón y pasaba por lo pasillos haciendo eco con sus botas – Estoy totalmente confundida por lo que he pasado el ultimo mes – susurró al llegar al gran árbol de cerezo que une a las dos instituciones – Y toda la culpa es de el tonto de Ketchum – por estar hablando sola no se había dado cuenta que una pelota de beisbol se dirigía hacia ella por lo que inevitablemente la golpeo en la cabeza – ¡Auch!... ¿¡Quien demonios hizo esto! – exigió cogiendo la pelota del suelo con pequeñas lagrimillas en sus ojos aguamarinas.

-Lo siento es mía… - se disculpó una chica cabello largo y rubio recogió en una coleta alta y ojos cafés con una camiseta negra y pescador blanco algo sucio por el polvo tal vez por el juego, ella se encontraba del otro lado de la malla con un bate en su mano – Lo que pasa es que estaba practicando con unos amigos y uno de los tontos envió muy lejos la pelota y me mandaron a recogerla.

-Y entonces por que traes el bate si tu no la lanzaste– le preguntó la pelirroja entregándole la pelota a la muchacha – Y por que estás jugando ahora beisbol en la escuela –

-Pues por que me invitaron a jugar mis amigos y pues no me podía negar a ellos... y traigo este bate por que no confió en ninguno de ellos para que cuiden esta preciosura- la joven rubia abrazo al objeto de forma muy cariñosa lo que hizo que una pequeña gota de sudor cayera por detrás de la cabeza de la pelirroja – Además vengo golpeando con esto a uno de ellos por lanzar la bola a la otra escuela.

-Y por que la recoges tú… no sería mejor que el responsable la venga a llevar – cuestionó la joven.

-Ah… Etto… - la joven se puso nerviosa de un momento a otro – Es... que… - sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas a cada segundo que pasaba – Él me lo pidió de un forma tan encantadora – dijo con una voz risueña.

-¿Él? –

-Je, je… cosas sin importancia…- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - Ya conteste la mayoría de tus preguntas ahora responde la mía ¿Qué haces tu en la escuela? – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema lo que si se dio cuenta la muchacha de ojos aguamarina pero no le tomo importancia.

-Bueno es que soy la presidenta del consejo y tenía que resolver algunos asuntillos pendientes antes del festival de la escuela– le comentó la muchacha un poco cansada solo de recordar lo que había echo toda la mañana.

-¡Oh!... Así que tú eres la famosa presidenta Élite… - pronunció asombrada la rubia observándola detenidamente – He escuchado de ti pero no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte… me llamó Dru – se presentó animada la joven.

-Mucho gusto Dru, mi nombre es Misty – le respondió de la misma forma la pelirroja. Unos gritos de chicos se escuchaban a espaldas de la rubia lo que hizo que esta volteará a verlos.

-¡Hey! chicos me voy a quedar un rato con mi nueva amiga así que jueguen sin mí – le gritó a la distancia al grupo de jóvenes - ¡Cass! – llamó la rubia a una chica que se encontraba con el grupo de muchachos a lo que la llamada se acercó rápidamente a las dos jóvenes – Mira Cass ella es Misty la presidenta Élite.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Misty yo me llamo Cayse – se presentó una chica de cabello purpura que llevaba puesta una gorra con la palabra beisbol en ella, una camiseta amarilla con rayas negras y un short negro con zapatillas deportivas blancas – Para que soy buena Dru…

-Bueno quiero preguntar unas cositas a Misty así que quiero que me remplaces en el partido –

-Eso lo hago con gusto Dru no te preocupes – le respondió alegre la chica de pelo amatista con una mano alzada - Espero que te desocupes pronto para darle una paliza a los chicos –

-Ni que lo digas Cass – aseguró la joven dándole la espalda a su amiga trepando la barrera que separaba la una escuela de la otra – Por cierto Cass hazte uh lado – habló quedando sentada en la parte alta de la maya sosteniendo en una mano su bate y en la otra la pelota de beisbol. La otra muchacha hizo casó sin chistar y con una sonrisa de medio lado observando a la joven tratando de imaginarse que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

La pelirroja no entendía nada de lo que planeaba la rubia y por que la otra joven no decía nada, vio como la joven empezó alzar la mano en la que poseía la pelota y con un buen impulso la lanzó hacia el grupo de jóvenes estrellándose en la cara de uno de ellos.

-Así se hace Dru –festejó la joven de cabello violeta dando saltos de un lado a otro – Defenderé tu nombre mientras no estés – dijo caminando hacia el grupo de chicos realmente alegre.

-Oye Dru por que quieres conversar conmigo – preguntó la pelirroja observando a la rubia que de un salto ágilmente cayó al suelo.

-Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas - respondió tranquila la rubia empezando a caminar – Vamos Mist no te quedes parada sígueme – su compañera solamente asintió con la cabeza y le dio alcance siguiéndola a la par.

Las dos chicas caminaron en silencio por lo menos unos cinco minutos hasta cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la institución. Las dos se sentaron contra la pared del edificio la cual estaba bañada por las sombras de árboles que rodeaban el lugar haciendo el lugar refrescante.

El bate que llevaba la rubia lo dejó a un lado de ella al igual que las dos, estaba sostenido por la pared.

-Dru que es de lo quieres preguntarme - indagó la muchacha al no soportar tanto silencio.

-Pues para serte franca lo único que quería era recorrer este lugar – habló con un tono algo deprimido, lo cual confundió un poco a su acompañante - Sabes hace dos años hice la prueba de admisión para entrar a esta escuela – empezó a relatar la joven un poco alegre por recordar ese momento - Y cuando fui a revisar si había ingresado mi nombre estaba en la lista… estaba tan alegre ese día – murmuro lo cual a penas había sido escuchado por la pelirroja.

Ella observó como pequeñas lágrimas empezaba a brotar de los ojos castaños de la joven – Oye sino quieres contármelo no me lo digas – trató de calmarla pero lo que recibió por respuesta fue una negación.

-Por favor escúchame – pidió poniendo una de sus manos sobre una de la presidenta – Ese día llegué a mi casa rápido pero me encontré con una pelea de mis padres con mi hermana mayor… eso me parecía ya tan común pero… - mas lágrimas surcaron por las mejillas de la rubia - Mi madre golpeo a mi hermana haciendo que rodara por las escaleras… mi hermana cayó a mis pies muerta – los sollozos de la muchacha se hicieron más audibles lo único que pudo hacer la pelirroja fue abrazarla – Ese día me escape de casa… creo que pasó un mes que no hicieron nada para buscarme… -

-Pero como hiciste para sobrevivir – habló asombrada y triste por el relato contado

-Pues antes de irme de casa recogí todo mi dinero ahorrado…aunque eso no duro mucho así que empecé a buscar trabajo hasta que di en un restaurante familiar es ahí donde conocí a Cayse, ella y su familia se enteraron de mi problema y me acogieron como una más de la familia y pues termine entrando a la escuela Delincuencial con ella – terminó de contar secando algunas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano – Pero sabes no me arrepiento de estar allí he conseguido muy buenos amigos y unos grandes profesores –

-Entonces eso significa que no todos de la escuela delincuencial son malos –

-Exacto mi querido Watson… además de todo aquello también quería saber – la joven se acercó su rostro al de la pelirroja haciendo que se asustará- Te he visto merodeando por nuestros territorios y muy cerca del líder de delincuentes Ash Ketchum me puedes dar una explicación a ello –

-A pues eso… es que… como explicártelo es algo complicado sabes – se excusó tratado dejar ese tema a un lado.

-Pues soy todo oídos –

-Verás es que… - "_Ahora como le explico que soy sirvienta de Ketchum" – _Bueno él y yo tenemos algo como una relación – _"Si como no… él como el amo y yo como su sirvienta"_

_-_Así como unos amantes – dedujo la muchacha asintiendo con su cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

-Exacto como unos aman… ¡QUE!... de ninguna manera no somos ningunos amantes - vociferó totalmente roja como su cabellera de fuego.

-Pero es lo único que se me ocurre un amor escondido entre una elitista y un delincuente que esta mal visto por la sociedad y por eso ocultan su relación – argumento fervientemente la joven levantándose de su sitio haciendo una dramatización con cada una de sus palabras.

-Que tonterías estas diciendo Dru él y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación el y yo somos… -

-_Novios- _tercio una voz profunda a espaldas de la joven presidenta élite

-Si exacto nosotros somos… pero que demonios- la muchacha se dio la vuelta para gritar la ocurrencia dicha pero al reconocer quien fue quedo petrificada en su puesto

-Así que son novios… por eso los veo mucho tiempo juntos pero pienso que la relación de amantes es mejor – razonó la rubia poniendo su dedo índice en su mejilla – Por cierto hola Ash-

-Hola Dru – saludó de forma cordial el recién llegado – ¿Que haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo pero creo que ya no será necesario la respuesta – dijo mirando a la pálida joven que se encontraba frente a ella –Bueno creo que será mejor irme de aquí pero creo que soy mal tercio – habló emprendiendo su marcha.

-No espera Dru… no te vayas – pronunció reaccionando la pelirroja pero fue ya muy tarde – Dime Ketchum por que demonios dijiste esa tontería de que somos novios – exigió la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues quería salvarte de explicar que tu eras mi sirvienta – respondió rascándose su mejilla – Y te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre – aclaró acercándose a la joven asiendo que esta retrocediera por la cercanía del muchacho.

-Y que si no lo hago – lo reto pero lo único que**,** logro fue que la acorralara contra la pared –Será mejor que te alejes antes que te golpe – le amenazó pero este hizo caso omiso a la advertencia – Pues tu así lo quisiste - lazó una de sus manos con la intención de darle un golpe en el rostro pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y agarró las dos manos de la pelirroja y las puso sobre su cabellera roja – Qué…que crees... que estás haciendo-

-Solamente quiero escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios - susurro cerca del oído de su presa – Es algo muy sencillo lo que te pido – el joven bajo su trayectoria al cuello níveo de la muchacha posando sus labios en este haciendo que a la pobre se le subiera la temperatura.

-Detente- murmuro. Sentía sus piernas de gelatina que si no fuera por al pared y el cuerpo del moreno cayera de forma fácil al suelo, le daba escalofríos el aliento del joven cerca de su cuello.

-No –

-Detente por favor –

-Di mi nombre –

-Detente por favor Ash – se había rendido, el delirio la había ganado, su mente se había nublado al sentir los suaves labios de su captor varias veces en su cuello pero así como llegó ha ese éxtasis se desvaneció al ya no sentir le calor que emanaba el joven, resbaló por la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

-No ves acaso te moriste por decir una simple palabra – se burló el joven agachándose hasta la altura que se encontraba la muchacha.

La pelirroja respiraba agitadamente y sintió algo duró en su espalda de forma cuidadosa retiró lo que la estaba molestando, reconociendo con sus dedos el objeto.

-Ahora en adelante tienes que tener bien gravado mi nombre y… -

-NO SOY UNA TONTA PARA ESTAR RENDIDA A TUS PIES – gritó la pelirroja golpeándolo con el bate que había olvidado la rubia en el centro del abdomen haciendo que cayera metros atrás y dejándolo inconsciente – ESPERO QUE ESTO TE SIRVA DE LECCIÓN PARA QUE NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER HACER ESTO –dijo amenazándolo con el bate en la mano desde su posición.

Cerca se escuchaba pasos dejando a la vista la dueña del objeto que respiraba de forma dificultosa.

-Hey Mist me olvide mí… pero que pasó aquí – preguntó al ver el cuerpo inconsciente del joven y una muy alterada chica de ojos verdes llenos de rabia.

-Pues que mi queridísimo novio se le ocurrió pasarse conmigo y le di su merecido – habló furiosa acercándose a la incrédula muchacha.

-Si eso me lo puede habérmelo imaginado pero porque tuviste que tuviste que meter a mi bate en tus problemas – pronunció mientras retiraba de las manos de la joven su preciado tesoro.

-Bueno lo siento era lo único que tenia a mano – se disculpó olvidándose ya de su anterior problema.

-Sabes se ve que se aman – declaró la rubia ya retirándose del lugar haciendo que las mejillas de la pelirroja tomarán nuevamente su color carmesí.

-No digas esas cosas Dru –

-Pero si es verdad… bueno dejemos eso de lado quieres jugar con nosotros – preguntó invitándola a estar un rato más con ella.

-Claro que más puedo perder – aceptó caminando a la par de su nueva amiga.

-Vas a dejar ahí ha Ash – preguntó virando su cabeza para volver a observar al joven que yacía en el suelo.

-Si que reciba una lección que conmigo no se puede meter – pronunció enojada virando su rostro a un lado.

-Bueno si tu lo dices… ahora hay que pesar en el juego – exclamó alzando su bate.

-Si- pronunció con el mismo entusiasmo "_No sé lo que estoy empezando a sentir pero me gusta y quiero descubrirlo Ash…"_

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**AH! GOOoooOOmeNAsaIIII, en verdad lo siento por no actualizar como lo prometí pero voy ha ser franca mi madre esta en desacuerdo en que escriba, lea y vea anime y todo referente a series y pues hasta me puso un psicólogo y pues este capitulo lo hice a escondidas pero prometo que pronto pondré el siguiente capitulo esperado por todos y el personaje por el cual todos quieren ver aparecerá y cual dará muchos problemas a Ash…**

**Aquí respuestas a sus queridos comentarios:**

**Seilen-dru****: **Este capitulo esta totalmente dedicado a ti querida Dru espero que te haya gustado y lo siento si no te gusto mucho el anterior capitulo pero bueno quiero incorporar a varios personajes espero no te moleste y bueno dime que es lo que quieres en los siguientes capítulos…

**Hoshi****: **Me encanta que me permitas llamarte Hoshi hasta suena lindo… Y fue muy divertido lo que continuaste del curioso al menos así se que alguien los lee… sabes me hubiera gustado también poner en este capitulo pero tenia miedo de que te enojarás así que no lo intente y bueno si tu quieres puedo poner un poco de May y Drew, de nuevo gracias por apoyarme…

**DjPuMa13g****: **Sabes me encanta ver sus nombres en los comentarios me alegran mucho mi día y sí esto se va ha seguir enredando espero que estés ahí para leerlo…

**karenpage****: **Me encanta ver nuevos nombre en los comentarios y te agradezco que seas uno de ellos y espero que sigas leyendo

**_CURIOSO DE LA ESCUELA ÉLITE:_**

**_Nombre: _**_Sakura_

**_Edad: _**_16_

**_Color Favorito: _**_Pues a mí me gusta mucho el rosa y el purpura _

**_Color de Cabello: _**_Al igual que mi color favorito es rosado_

**_Hermanos: _**_Si tengo cuatro hermanas aunque a veces son un poco fastidiosas_

**_Materia Favorita: Es_**_ Química todo lo que es referente a formulas y elementos me emociona_

**_Curso: _**_Estoy en segundo curso _

**_Amor Platónico: _**_Pues ahora no hay nadie que ha robado este corazoncito _

**_Meta: _**_Quiero poner ser reconocida por todo el mundo como una gran modelo_

**_Cosas que detesta: _**_Cuando May se pone como loca cuando me pasa por uno o dos puntos en un examen a veces me desespera pero aina si es muy buena amiga_

**_Sueños: _**_Algún día conocer un mundo diferente donde pueda vivir grandes aventuras._

**_Mejores amigos: _**_Son Misty, May y su pequeño hermano y también un chico que conocí hace mucho tiempo y que me ayudo bastante en la escuela llamado Tracey._

-Sabes Lefthon me cansa toda esta situación-

**-De que estás hablando Sakura –**

-De que no puedas hacer que esos dos queden juntos… además de que tardas tanto en actualizar no puedes apurar aquel embrollo –

**-Es que… bueno entiéndeme las cosas van de poco en poco – **

-Que de poco en poco ni nada ahora te pones ha escribir el siguiente capítulo – dio una latigazo contra el piso.

**-Si maestra! –** escribiendo como loca en la computadora.

-Y no te olvides de poner más en el fic –

**- Hai!** – tecleando rápidamente – **HEY! PERO TU SOLO ERES UN PERSONAJE DE ESTE FIC****NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE EXIGIRME NADA –**

-Etto creo que mejor me voy, chao – se esfuma en una nube de humo-

-**Bueno creo que ya se fue espero que no me vuelva pasar algo como esto… yo también me despido y espero verlos a todos en el siguiente capítulo que será " El Festival" **

**MATTA NE!...**


	8. Complicaciones

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, peor aún AAA solo los utilizó para divertirme un rato y a los lectores

-Acciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

-Comentarios secundarios.-

********** Cambio de escenario y tiempo

_ Cambio de escenario, solo personajes

_**8.-.-"Complicaciones"**_

_Me encontraba ahí frente a frente con él chico que me enamore hace dos años su cabello castaño y su uniforme bien arreglado de la Escuela Élite era como si hubiéramos retrocedido en el tiempo. Los dos nos encontrábamos solos a las afueras de la institución y solo la brisa del viento era la que presenciaba ese momento._

_-T e gusto… ¿No es así Misty? – preguntó el castaño que se encontraba frente a la pelirroja su mirada era muy diferente a como lo recordaba._

_-Yo… pues… - estaba dudando y cuando se dio cuenta él castaño le estaba dando la espalda para retirarse._

_-Adiós Misty…- se despidió el joven hallándose cada vez más lejos._

_Su ojos no lo podían creer la persona por la que había estado esperando se estaba marchando, no quería… no podía permitir que se marchará de esa forma._

_-¡__**Espera!-**_

En todo el salón de clases los jóvenes que estaban de un lugar para el otro se congelaron en su sitio cuando escucharon el grito de su bella presidenta para que se detengan.

La joven pelirroja también quedo paralizada al darse cuanta que todo había sido un sueño y se sintió realmente avergonzada al sentir todas esas miradas sobre ella. No se había dado cuenta que tanto trabajar para el festival la estaba agotando y se había quedo dormida mientras realizaba los preparativos para el festival de la escuela.

-Hey Mist… - se quejó una castaña desde atrás de un pilar de papeles que se encontraban a la izquierda de la pelirroja –Ayúdame con este papeleo - sin haberse dado cuenta la joven elitista se había levantando de golpe de su asiento por su sueño y había derrumbado casi todo lo que se hallaba en el escritorio a excepción de lo que tenia en sus brazos su amiga.

-Lo siento May – se disculpó ayudándola a poner los papeles en su sitio mientras los demás seguían continuado son sus deberes – No me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida.

-Si me di cuenta de eso – dijo rodando los ojos mientras se acomodaba el uniforme – Bueno queridísima Misty que más necesitas que haga – pronunció la muchacha poniéndose en pose militar lo cual sacó una pequeña risa en su compañera.

-Jajaja… May necesito que repartas y pegues panfletos a las afueras de la escuela – le ordenó mientras revisaba unos papeles - Si quieres pide una escalera al conserje –

-Si señor… digo si señora – habló retirándose rápidamente del salón.

-_Suspiro- _Todavía tengo un laargo trabajo – la joven sirena miró dos columnas de papeles al lado contrario donde estaban los papeles que casi había caído al suelo.

El festival de la Escuela Élite era como el de todas aquellas instituciones normales donde cada curso mostraba sus mejores trabajos o creaban un lugar para relajarse como obras de teatro, experimentos o pequeños puestos de comida y al finalizar el día se elegía al rey y reina Élite.

A las afueras de la ajetreada escuela se encontraba una castaña que daba diestra y siniestra las invitaciones para el festival, había pasado ya casi media hora desde que hacia aquello y ya estaba terminado con la mayoría de volantes por lo que decidió empezar a pegar algunos en las paredes.

Después de traer la escalera se subió a ella empezando a poner los anuncios en las paredes para suerte de ella justo ese día había decidido venir con el uniforme de deporte por que sino hubiera tenido un gran inconveniente con la falda.

-Listo este es el último papel – anunció poniendo sus brazos en las caderas –Ahora solamente tengo que dejar las escaleras – pero al bajar el primer escalón no calculó bien por lo que se resbaló e inevitablemente sabia que caería al suelo por lo que cerró los ojos aunque solamente sintió algo suave en su espalda – ¿Morí? – preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos y sintió como algo se revolvía debajo de ella – No creo pero y entonces…- dirigió su vista hacia el suelo y lo que vio fue una espalda y cabello verde - Etto… ¿y tu quieres?-

-_Qui… quita… te_-

-¿Qué?- no entendía lo que trataba de decirle el joven por lo que acerco su oído a la cabeza del peli verde.

-¡Que te quites! – gritó el joven lo que hizo que la castaña se levantará como un resorte.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó haciendo varias reverencias frente al muchacha que se levantaba con cierta dificultad y limpiaba su ropa la cual era el uniforme de la Escuela Delincuencial.

-Bah así son todas las chicas élite – se quejó el joven mostrando sus ojos color esmeralda haciendo que la joven quedará hipnotizada pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad.

-¡Que dijiste! – reclamó mirando desafiante al muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella – Tu solo eres un estudiante de la escuela delincuencial no tienes derecho a decirme nada además que hacías tu en suelo-

-Vaya forma de agradecer aunque si fuera por mí nunca te hubiera salvado solamente pasaba por aquí cuando sentí que algo muy pesado cayo sobre mí – el joven hizo énfasis en la palabra muy haciendo que la furia de la castaña aumentara.

-Oye yo no soy pesada y además quien quisiera darles las gracias a un engreído como tú – no se iba dejar ganar esa guerra de palabras no y no.

-A pues si yo soy un engreído tú eres una mimada – contraatacó virando su rostro a un lado pero el mismo anuncio que había pegado la castaño lo llamó la atención y una sonrisa asomo en su rostro.

-No porque que este en la escuela Élite signifique que sea una mimada – le proclamó la joven cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces demuéstramelo – declaró de golpe

-¿Co…como?- dudó la muchacha pues no sabia que ideas se le podían pasar a un estudiante de la escuela delincuencial.

-Pues un concurso – aclaró el joven mirándola nuevamente

-Que alivio – susurro la castaña lo cual no paso desapercibido por el peli verde

-Que pensabas – la miro de forma curiosa – Ha ya veo además de ser una elitista mimada eres una mal pensada- el comentario hizo que la joven se sonrojará de forma inmediata

-Eres un idiota yo no estaba pensando nada… además que… que clase de concurso dices – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Pues el que esta ahí el de el maratón ¿Qué dices aceptas? – el chico alargo su mano en forma de desafío la cual fue estrechada por la castaña en forma de aceptación -Entonces no vemos en dos días-

-Si y verás como no puedes contra mí… Etto ¿como te llamas? – preguntó al no saber el nombre de su contrincante.

-Drew – y dicho su nombre soltó la mano de la joven dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Bien Drew t e ganaré por cierto mi nombre es May… May Mapple – gritó por la distancia en la que se encontraba el muchacho de ella.

-¿Mapple eh? – al escuchar el apellido de la muchacha la sonrisa que tenia su rostro había desaparecido mostrando ahora actitud sombría – Nunca pensé encontrarme con una Mapple esto podría ser más divertido de lo que pensé…

En un salón de la escuela élite se encontraba una pelirroja corriendo de un lugar a otro sin parar y con varios papeles en sus manos.

-¡_Presidenta podemos hacer la rifa en coliseo!-_

-¡No pueden hacerlo esta ocupado por el club de deportes!-

-¡_Presidenta no tenemos suficientes pinturas para la obra! – _

_-_Debe de haber más en el antiguo edificio-

_-¡La organización de alumnos tiene una pregunta!- _

-¡Se las responderé más tarde!-

-¡_Donde esta la lista de los que participarán en el torneo mixto!-_

_-¡_Deben de estar en la computadora! – las preguntas le llovían a la pobre pelirroja que no paraba en ningún segundo realmente estaba muy ocupada – Ya veo debo que ir a la siguiente reunión del comité de ejecutivos – revisando los papeles que tenia en su mano salió corriendo del salón sin mirar al frente – KYAA – había chocado con algo grande y hubiera caído si no fuera que la hubieran agarrado de la mano – Ah lo siento

-La reunión del comité es por aquí – habló una voz profunda de un muchacho. La joven pelirroja alzó su vista encontrándose con unos ojos castaños y color de cabello del mismo color mirándola de forma curiosa.

-"_Quién es él"_ –

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-¡AH!... Emmm…-

-¡Ah! ¡Soy Gary Oak de segundo año!, Esta es la primera vez que nos hablamos ¿Verdad? – preguntó el joven poniendo algo nerviosa a la presidenta. De un momento a otro los pasillos se llenaron de murmullos al ver a los dos juntos caminando

_-¡Wah! Es Oak no lo he visto en mucho tiempo ¡Él es tan genial!-_

_-Él es súper inteligente, pero él rechazó la oferta de entrar al consejo estudiantil- _

_-Se ve muy bien con Waterflower realmente ellos dos son perfectos para ser el rey y reina Élite de este año-_

Mientras los dos jóvenes caminaban en los pasillos habían iniciado una amena conversación.

-Oí que rehusaste el unirte al consejo, puedo preguntar ¿por que?-

-Bien la verdad no estoy muy interesado en eso – respondió muy calmado – Soy miembro del Comité de Ejecutivos… pero nuestro festival es diferente al de la escuela cercana, este tiene más nivel que el de las otras escuelas… Así que no me uní al consejo porque terminaría lleno de ocupaciones con todas las preparaciones –explicó el castaño caminado junto a la presidenta Élite.

-¿Ah? ¿La escuela cercana? - dijo algo confundida al no saber a que se refería.

-Oí que también la Escuela Delincuencial tiene pronto su festival… pero es aburrido, ya que su festival es de bajo nivel- habló con un poco de molestia en su vos lo cual no fue notado por la joven ya que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-"_Ya veo ellos tienen su propio festival "– _pensaba mientras agarraba con más fuerza el celular que traía en su mano –"_Últimamente él no me ha enviado mensajes ¿Es porque esta ocupado? – _y la joven estaba en lo cierto la ultima vez que había visto al líder de delincuentes ya había pasado una semana.

-Oye Misty aun nos queda tiempo antes de que comience la reunión porque no vamos a tomar un café – preguntó el joven pero en ese instante el sonido de un celular sonó haciendo que ambos jóvenes pararan. Rápidamente la joven pelirroja revisó de quien pertenecía y una sonrisa decoró su rostro al saber de quien se trataba.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Tengo algo que hacer! – habló mientras salía corriendo del lugar

-¡AH! ¡Misty que hay de la reunión! – gritó el joven pero ya la muchacha ya se había marchado.

La joven se vistió con su disfraz sin que nadie se de cuenta ya había saltado la reja que la separaba de la otra escuela y a pasos rápidos se dirigía a la terraza.

-Estará bien si regreso en treinta minutos y estaré a tiempo para la reunión – repasaba la joven en voz alta hasta atravesar la puerta de la azotea y sin darse cuenta había tropezado con un par de pies haciendo que caiga al suelo pero algo blando había detenido su caída. Alzó su rostro hasta encontrarse con unos enojados ojos chocolates -¿Eh? ¿Ash?

- Eres pesada - reclamó el joven peli negro mirándola con una vena en su rostro.

-¡Yo no soy pesada!- se quejó levantándose de encima del moreno.

-¡Cállate! Solo regrese a la escuela después de tener fiebre por una semana ¿Bien? – aclaró el joven algo enojado.

-¿Qué?... ¡Pero yo no he preguntado nada! – reclamó molesta la pelirroja sonrojada

-Pero se nota en tu cara – dijo mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-Eres un idiota – "_Al menos ahora se que no esta enojado conmigo… Ahora que estoy aliviada podré dormir una rato" _pensó mientras se recostaba en el suelo y cerraba sus ojos.

Él joven de cabellos oscuro miró a la muchacha Élite durmiendo lo cual lo sorprendió.

-Oye – la llamó haciendo que la joven abriera sus ojos y al instante que iba a responder éste hecho algo en la boca de la presidenta – Mastica – ordenó pero al hacer dicha acción la pelirroja no soporto por mucho tiempo por lo que escupió lo que tenía.

-¿Qué… demonios… fue eso? – habló entre jadeos – Esta muy picante-

-Jaja Tonta, ¡Esa es la súper goma de mascar negra! – pronunció mostrando un pequeño tubo de chicles – La presidenta de un consejo no puede quedarse dormida así – el pelinegro le mostró una gran sonrisa lanzándole el pequeño paquete a la joven.

-¿Me los estas dando? – pero antes de que su pregunto sea respondida un gran estruendo se escuchó en la entrada de la azotea haciendo que sus miradas buscaran el origen del ruido divisando al resto del grupo

-¡Oh Ash ya estas de vuelta! – gritó el chico de cabello verde y una cinta roja en la cabeza.

-Bella Misty – habló el inconfundible castaño con ojos en forma de corazón.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora Ash? - preguntó el otro chico de cabellos negros.

-Hola a todos- habló de forma animada la pelirroja pero al instante los miró extrañada por el gran objeto que estaba cargando ello tres.

-Oigan ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó por los dos el líder delincuencial.

-¡Tada! Esto es "La Cuadricula" – señalo el joven peli verde a un tablero realmente grande que sobre pasaba en altura al él mismo. Este tablero estaba divido en nueve cuadriculas y cada una estaba enumerada del uno al nueve.

-Estamos preparando esto para el festival escolar y lo trajimos hasta aquí – aclaró el joven de cabello negro con su mirada en la pantalla de su inseparable celular.

-Inténtalo Misty – animó el joven castaño.

-Si- exclamaron los otros dos.

-Toma tu pelota Misty – el joven de ojos rasgados lanzó la bola que fue a parar a manos de la pelirroja que solo miraba expectante el tablero – Solo tienes que decir un numero y lanzar la pelota hacia él ¡Vamos! –

-¿Ah? Pero… - trató de evitar aquel juego pero un golpe en la pierna hizo que no pueda argumentar nada y el dueño de ese dolor había sido el pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado.

-Como sea, solo apúrate y tira, suena interesante ¿verdad? – dedujo el joven líder mirando de forma desafiante a la muchacha lo cual lo tomó como un desafió.

-Entonces lo haré… UNO- lanzó con todas las fuerzas que tenía la joven y dio justo en el blanco pero la pelota rebotó y con la misma fuerza golpeo la cabeza de la pelirroja. Todos quedaron petrificados la ver como la inconsciente presidenta caía sobre el joven de cabellos negros.

-¡Geh! Ella se desmayo – exclamó el joven de cinta roja.

-¡Debemos arrojarle agua! – gritó el joven de ojos azules corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Lla…llamó una ambulancia – habló asustado el pelinegro con el celular en la mano

_**Ding Dong… Ding Dong…**_

_-Señorita Waterflower Misty se le requiere de forma urgente a la reunión del Comité de Ejecutivos, Por favor diríjase al tercer salón de reuniones de inmediato – _esa frase retumbaba por toda la escuela élite desde hace más de cinco minutos pero la joven no respondía al llamado preocupando a los integrantes del consejo estudiantil.

-Hey Melody sabes donde pueda estar Misty – preguntó la de cabello amatista a su compañera de cabello café claro con sus inconfundibles gafas verde sombre su cabello.

-¡No sirve! – exclamó - ¡Ella no responde a mis llamadas ni los mensajes! – las dos muchachas estaban que se mordían las uñas a las afueras del salón de reuniones y es que la pelirroja no daba señales de existencia - ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? No entendemos lo que sucede – justo en ese momento pasaba frente a ambas el joven de cabello castaño, lo cual hizo que tuviera una idea.

-Hey Gary podrías controlar la reunión? – rogó la joven de cabello violeta sujetando sus dos manos frente a ella.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? – dudó pero al instante una sonrisa marcó su rostro - ¡Claro!... pero hay un precio ¿De acuerdo? – pidió y solamente recibió el asentimiento de parte de ambas jóvenes.

En la azotea de la Escuela Delincuencial solo se encontraban dos jóvenes uno estaba recargado en las piernas del otro.

La joven pelirroja poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos hasta encontrarse con unos ojos de color chocolate que la miraban atentamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Despertaste! – habló el joven para romper el contacto visual. La joven se congeló al reconocer de quien se trataba y se levantó de golpe de su sitio lo que hizo que se mareara por al forma brusca de levantarse –Hey, hey despacio… - dijo mostrando preocupación en su voz –Te golpeaste a ti misma con al pelota, y te desmayaste –

-¿¡Cómo! -

-Caíste a mi regazo y no te querías bajar- dijo recobrando su confianza de chico malo.

-Yo no… no hice eso – habló nerviosa alejándose del chico "_Su presencia hace que…"_

_-_Tu frente aún sigue roja – declaró el joven acercándose a la pelirroja.

-"_No… no puedo… no" – _NO ME TOQUES – gritó al muchacha alejando al pelinegro de forma muy brusca.

-AH, ¿Ah sí? –

Vio como el joven de cabellos oscuros se daba la vuelta y se retiraba del lugar sin decir una palabra más, sintió como un hueco en el estomago y se sintió realmente arrepentida por sus acciones.

_***********************Horas más tarde*********************_

La joven de cabello de fuego caminaba en los patios de la institución sin rumbo fijo con su mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Me sorprendes Misty – susurró una voz masculina en el oído de la joven pelirroja haciendo que le recorriera un escalofríos en su espalda.

-¿Ah Gary? – pronunció sorprendida por la repentina aparición del joven castaño.

-Tomé tu lugar en la reunión – le dijo de forma espontanea asiendo que la joven se sorprenda aun más.

-"_La reunión lo olvide" – _pensó asustada la presidenta.

-¿No te sientes bien? – preguntó el muchacho mirando la frente de la joven – Tú frente esta roja – habló pegando su frente con la de ella.

-Es… estoy bien – habló nerviosa alejándose de él –Gracias por encargarte de la reunión de mi parte… Te lo pagaré luego – puso sus manos frente a ella – Lo siento pero tengo que irme – y salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario hacia donde se dirigía.

-Pero cuando es luego – pronunció el castaño mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mirando por la dirección que había marchado la pelirroja.

Sus pasos la había dirigido al árbol de cerezo que separaba las dos escuelas haciéndole recordar lo vivido hace pocas horas

-"_Se fue muy enojado… él solamente se preocupaba por mí y lo trate de esa forma" –_La próxima vez que lo vea me disculparé – decidió alzando su rostro mirando la otra escuela – Pero por ahora le deber me llama – nuevamente salía corriendo y se adentraba al edifico Élite.

*****************Más Tarde**********************

El salón de consejo estudiantil se encontraba vació a excepción de la presidenta que se encontraba llenando informes que faltaban para el festival.

-¡Listo terminé! – exclamó pero de una un aura sombría la rodeo – Pero aun me falta bastante – se quejó al ver una pila enorme de informes por revisar y completar

- ¡Rayos! Debí de haber aceptado la ayuda de Sakura y Melody… ¡No! Este es mi castigó por haber fallado a mi promesa a asistir a la reunión – siguió con el siguiente informe cuando un sonido de su estomago la detuvo – Jaja parece que aun no he cenado… No tendré algo para comer – rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó de uno de ellos el tubo de chicles que el había regalado Ash.

-Lo llevó a su boca y de forma inmediata se arrepintió de hacerlo -¡Es muy picante! - exclamó aspiraba aire con fuerza – Esto es lo peor - sin darse cuenta en sus ojos se estaban acumulaban lágrimas que caía de forma lenta por su rostro "_¿Por qué lloró de esta manera?"_ en ese momento recordó el sueño que había tenido en la mañana divisando del rostro del chico que se había enamorado.

- _T e gusto… ¿No es así Misty? – _esa era la voz del chico que le había robado el corazón la primera vez pero en su mente esa imagen se distorsionó mostrando ahora el rostro del líder delincuencial "…_Sí…."_sintió que alguien la miraba así que miró por la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas y reconoció a la persona que estaba sentada en el árbol de afuera "_Pero que hace aquí"_

Abrió la ventana y vio al chico de cabellos negros mascando chicle sentado en la rama del árbol mirándola penetrantemente.

-Oye – pronunció la pelirroja tratando de tocar al joven.

-¿Podrías no tocarme por favor? - copio las mismas palabras de ella en la mañana esquivando el toque de la joven.

-Eso no es lo que quería decir… Ash yo lo siento – se disculpó la muchacha agachando la mirada.

-Entonces ¿Puedo tocarte? – la joven levantó al vista y vio una de las sonrisas más lindas que había visto y tontamente asintió con la cabeza.

Sintió como la mano cálida del joven apartaba su flequillo de su frente y tocaba la herida con sus dedos, su corazón no paraba de latir y solamente había logrado cerrar los ojos al sentir aquel tacto sutil del joven.

Él pelinegro sacó una pequeña bandita de su bolsillo y la coloco sobre el golpe, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y se sentía muy bien en su compañía pero ese momento no pudo durar para siempre ya que de golpe se abrió la puerta del salón.

-¡Misty Me debes algo! – canturreó el castaño entrando de forma muy ruidosa al lugar.

-¿Eh? – exclamaron los dos jóvenes en la ventana.

-"_No puede ser Gary" – _Etto te lo puedo explicar Gary él es…-

-Ketchum –

-Oak-

Los dos jóvenes se miraban de forma desafiante y el ambiente se había tornado realmente tenso. En los ojos del pelinegro y el castaño destellaba odio puro y la pelirroja se encontraba en medio de esta batalla "¿_Qué significa esto? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen estos dos?"…_

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

**Konichiwa Minna! Me alegra volver a este sitio a dejar un nuevo capitulo aunque aun cago unos problemillas pero hay que seguir adelante ¿A que sí?... Bueno que les pareció este capitulo para ser franca yo ni me imaginaba que iba a terminar escribiendo algo como esto pero así salió y espero que les haya agradado y sino espero que me digan en que falló.**

**Aclaró que para los que leyeron el anterior capitulo habían leído que este capitulo se iba llamar "El festival" pero lo cambie y espero no causar inconvenientes y aquí dejo respuestas a sus comentarios.**

**DjPuMa13g****: **Agradezco mucho tu apoyo y el de los demás y me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo sabes si quieres algo en este fic pídemelo para eso estoy yo para complacer a mis lectores, y esa forma de

**Seilen-dru****: **Buaa! Me encanta ver tus comentarios y lo largo que son eres…eres… no se lo que eres pero me gusta tu forma de expresarte de mi historia y sobre respecto a ese chico que te habló así pues no sabía que más poner as i que tu imagínatelo ¿si?... y eso de la moda pues para ser franca yo no se nada de ropa yo solamente sobre lo primero que veo y me visto obviamente ver que combine pero nada más así que no sé mucho sobre ese tema SOY UN DESASTRE!... nos seguimos leyendo…

**Hoshi****: **No dudes que tu opinión cuenta y dime que opinas sobre este encuentro realmente yo no me lo hubiera imaginado pero solamente escribí lo que vino en mi mente y ¡Wuala! Espero que te haya gustado y dime o dame ideas sobre esta pareja porque en verdad nunca he pensado escribir sobre ellos dos espero tu pronta respuesta.

**Y ahora necesito pedir un favor a mis queridos lectores necesito un descripción de un vestido de gala para nuestra Misty pues como se dieron cuenta en el anterior capitulo yo no sirvo para la moda y pues lo mejor opción saldrá en el próximo capitulo.**

_**CURIOSO DE LA ESCUELA DELINCUENCIAL:**_

_**Nombre: **__Cayse _

_**Edad: **__15_

_**Color Favorito: **__Mis colores preferidos son el negro y el amarillo hasta mi hámster tiene eso colores y hasta tengo un enjambre de abejas que sonde mis colores favoritos ___

_**Color de Cabello: **__Mi cabello es de color morado aunque estoy pensando seriamente a cambiármelo a negro y rubio seria genial!_

_**Hermanos: **__No tengo ninguno aunque considero a Dru como una._

_**Materia Favorita: **__Deportes si que si y mi deporte favorito es… EL BEISBALL_

_**Curso: **__Voy en primer curso_

_**Amor Platónico: **__No ninguno pero moriría por conocer a todos los beisbolistas de las ligas mayores. _

_**Meta: **__ Ser la mejor pitcher femenina del mundo _

_**Cosas que detesta: **__Cuando mi equipo favorito pierde ese el peor día de todos_

_**Sueños: **__Me gustaría conocer a Fernando Valenzuela por ser un extraordinario lanzador_

_**Mejores amigos: **__Yo tengo amigos a montón pero Dru, Ash, Brock y Misty son los mejores_

**-**Y como lo echo en los últimos capítulos me despido de la forma más cordial-

-**Pero Lefthon tú en los últimos capítulos te has despedido de formas extrañas-**

**-**A que te refieres Cass-

-**Pues que siempre terminas hablando con los personajes de tus historias como yo por ejemplo… eso es de locos-**

-Mira quien lo dice la chica que pone a su hámster el nombre de Electabuzz-

**-Pues para que lo sepas le puse a sí pues cuando chilla pronuncia algo similar a "buzzz"-**

**-**Y entonces ¿por que el electa? – **cara de interrogación.**

-** Pues cuando lo compre estaba haciendo un proyecto de química con unos cables de electricidad y él se escapo de su jaula y… por travieso… los mordió – rasca con su mano izquierda la parte de atrás de su cabeza.**

-Ahora entiendo por que termino diciendo el animal "buzz" si quedo traumando por el pobre con la electrocutada-

-**Pero tu no te quedas a atrás ya me entere que le hiciste a tu gato- mira con cara acusadora apuntado con el dedo.**

**-**Yo no lo hice, fue mi hermana cúlpenle de todo yo no fui la responsable de que quede sin pelo lo prometo… además el gato tiene la culpa al se le caía el pelo yo solamente lo **ayude – quedo como estatua – **Creo que mejor me despido… **– cabizbaja – **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**-Pobre Lefthon… bueno lectores nos vemos el próximo capitulo - **se escucha gritos en la otra habitación y ¿un plato volando o era el gato? – **Bueno si sobrevive a esto…**

**MATTA NE!**


	9. El Festival

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokemon no me pertenece y tampoco AAA solamente quiero divertirme un poco de forma sana._

-Acciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

_-Comentarios secundarios.- _

_**Aclaraciones: **_Bueno antes de leer quiero decir que "el festival" que va haber en este capitulo tal vez o mejor dicho no se relacione al como lo hacen los japoneses y es que aunque haiga visto animes de tipo escolar aún no sé como se trata, así que lo voy hacer como en mi cuidad. En los institutos de aquí (por lo menos el mío) son basados con dos o tres días de festejo; el primer día es "La Mañana Deportiva" se trata de que aquí se realizan competencias de cualquier deporte entre los estudiantes y la gente que nos visita con varios puestos de comida, el segundo día es las presentaciones de todos los cursos con proyectos, juegos o cualquier tipo de cosas que los haga destacar de los demás y el tercer día es el de la premiación sobre cualquier cosa.

Por lo que aquí voy a ponerlo en dos días el primero el de la mañana deportiva y el segundo el de presentación y premiación, por cierto se de lo que se trata esa fogata y el baile que después como cierre pero no creo que lo pondré luego verán el porque, y sin nada más que decir aquí la historia

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**9.-"El Festival"**_

Primer Día "La Carrera"

_-Ketchum – _

_-Oak-_

_Los dos jóvenes se miraban de forma desafiante y el ambiente se había tornado realmente tenso. En los ojos del pelinegro y el castaño destellaba odio puro y la pelirroja se encontraba en medio de esta batalla "¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen estos dos?"… _

-Etto… ¿Cuál es la relación entre ustedes? – pregunta la pelirroja algo nerviosa por el ambiente que se había formado entre los dos.

-¿Quién sabe? – empezó a hablar el castaño acercándose a la ventana - ¿Cuál es la relación entre nosotros? –

-¡Como si me importará! – dijo de forma fría el pelinegro girando su rostro hacia el lado puesto de donde se encontraba el otro joven.

-_"¿Que? " –_

-Yo mientras tanto quiero saber que tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos – preguntó de forma cortante Oak – Misty –

-¡AH!- "¿_Que debo hacer?"-_

Todo el salón quedo en sumo silencio y un pequeño crujido de las ramas del árbol la sacó momentáneamente de su trance pero lo que la atrajo de vuelta fue al sentir un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Es que queridísimo Gary… - habló el pelinegro mirando a su contrincante de forma desafiante - Yo le gusto a esta chica – dicho esto la abrazo posesivamente hacia su pecho.

La pelirroja no daba crédito a lo que escucha y realmente se sentía muy avergonzada, sacó fuerza y empujó con sus manos para cortar el abrazo muy sonrojada – Eres un idiota Ash… eso no es… -

Pero no pudo continuar al ver que por la fuerza al quitarse del joven lo hizo perder el equilibrio inevitable mente cayó del árbol -¡KYA!... ¡¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo al ver al pelinegro plantado en el suelo.

-¿Cómo rayos quieres que este bien?... – pronunció con dificultad mientras se levantaba –Tonta… Recuerda lo que me acabas de hacer chica – habló sacando su lengua mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Si no hay nada entre ustedes – la joven pegó un brincó en su lugar al escuchar la voz del otro joven del cual se había olvidado que se encontraba ahí - ¿Por qué no dejas solo a ese delincuente?

-S…si tienes razón – le respondió volviendo a su escritorio aún nerviosa – Tengo que hacer mi trabajo "_Él debería estar bien ¿cierto?"_

-Yo te ayudo-

-"_Pero con es que Gary sabe sobre él"_

_._

_._

_._

_Bienvenidos todos a la mañana deportiva del Instituto Élite… inscríbanse a nuestros concursos, competencias y maratones tendrá lugar muy buenos premio les deseamos suerte a todos._

Ese era el parlante del instituto que resonaba por todos los alrededor, todas las canchas de básquet, futbol, voleibol estaban siendo llenadas por espectadores y participantes, y en los alrededores habían puestos de comida y bebidas para todos.

Las aulas no podían ser ocupadas para ese día así que todos se encontraban en los patios y canchas.

-Bien parece que llegó el día en que la gran May se destacará – habló muy animada la castaña estirándose en el suelo.

-Hey May por que decidiste inscribiste en la carrera de la escuela – preguntó un chico de menor estatura que se encontraba a su lado leyendo un libro.

-Por que me retaron Max – respondió dando pequeños saltos en el mismo lugar – Además tengo que defender mi orgullo –

-Si tu lo dices May – habló resignando el joven cerrando el libro – Bueno cualquier cosa estaré en la piscina, te deseo suerte –

-No te preocupes no me va pasar nada –

-Eso es lo que me preocupa May que siempre te ocurre algo –

-Eres un tonto Max – se quejó parando sus ejercicios la joven viendo a su pequeño hermano.

-Si, si lo que digas May… adiós – se despido dejando atrás a la castaña algo enojada.

-Bah que cree que me va suceder- reclamó al aire - Perderme en la carrera y después caer en algún hueco o barranco ¡Qué iluso! – dijo retomando su calentamiento.

Paso así unos minutos hasta que escuchó la voz de la anfitriona de la carrera.

_-A todos los participantes de la carrera se les informa que el circuito será el siguiente: primero la salida será en la pista atlética de la institución tendrán que guiarse por las flechas marcadas que los llevará hacia la salida de la escuela luego llegarán hasta el parque que esta junto al bosque Verde, lo rodearán y después regresarán de nuevo a la escuela, le meta será la misma que la salida, no hay forma de perderse por todo el lugar están las flechas y un maestro esta cada cinco metros así que no hay forma que hagan trampa, por todo les deseamos suerte y que gane el mejor – _habló emociona la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Creo que ya es la hora –se animó a si misma caminando lentamente hacia la pista.

-Estas nerviosa chica élite – habló alguien a su espalda pero sabia de quien se trataba.

-Eso quisieras Drew – le respondió dándose la vuelta pero al hacerlo una rosa estaba cerca de su cara – Pero que…-

-Para que tengas un bello recuerdo de mi después de que gane la carrera – habló el peli verde entregando la rosa en las manos de la muchacha que se encontraba sonrojada –Nos vemos en la salida May – alzando su mano dejando a su brazo vendado.

-¿Te paso algo? – preguntó con curiosidad acercando su mano al vendaje.

-No – dijo cortante apartando de forma brusca su brazo – Auch –

- No lo muevas así que se te puede empeorar – le regaño volviendo a coger el brazo del muchacho - ¿Te fracturaste? –

- Si – pronuncio – Gracias por preocuparte – susurro débilmente

- ¿Eh? –

- No nada vamos a la salida de la carrera que ya va comenzar – apresuró a decir alejándose de la castaña.

-Hey espera Drew que habías dicho – le reclamó empezando a correr a tras de él y cuando iba tomarlo del brazo se escucho la voz de la presentadora.

- _A todos los participantes de la carrera acercarse a la línea de la salida que en pocos momentos se dará inicio a la competencia- _habló en el micrófono Melody.

.

.

En la línea de salida se encontraban varios estudiantes de escuelas diferentes todos listos para empezar.

-_Bien como ya indique cual será el circuito de la carrera solo me queda aclarar los premios de los ganadores el primer lugar recibirá un pase a todo lo que puedan comer este día el segundo lugar recibirá una entrada al concierto de __Matsuki Shigeru_ _y el tercer lugar recibirá una camiseta autografiada por la cantante __Hamasaki Ayumi por cierto el primer y segundo lugar podrán coronar mañana al rey y reina de la institución que tengan suerte y que gane el mejor – _anunció la castaña desde una mesa que se encontraba cerca de los corredores.

-Bien debo ganar no debo perder – se animaba así misma la joven

- Pobre May yo voy a ganar esta carrera – habló a su lado el peli verde.

-Como si te vaya a dejar ganar – le reclamó –Que gane el mejor –

-Y así será –

-_En sus marcas- _

Todos se pusieron tensos y listos para empezar.

-_Listos – _

Los nervios se palpaban en el aire.

-_¡FUERA! –_

Todos empezaron a correr y así había empezado la competencia.

.

.

.

En los alrededores de la escuela se encontraba varios estudiantes muy asombrados.

-Oh ciertamente se siente como una escuela prestigiosa. – exclamó un chico de cabellos negros observando todo el sitio.

-Si, si – apoyo el compañero que se encontraba a su lado de cabellos rojos.

-Es muy grande ¿Adonde quieren ir? – preguntó uno de cabello castaño.

-¡Hola Bienvenidos al festival de la secundaria élite de Kanto! – presentó con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja –Por favor tomen un folleto –

-¡¿Eh? Eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil – preguntó el peliblanco.

-¡Eres muy linda! – exclamó el castaño

Ese y muchos halagos recibía la muchacha a cada momento y en verdad ya estaba cansada varios comentarios había en las instalaciones pero lo que más se hablaban entre los estudiantes élites era la premiación de la reina y el rey.

.

.

-Bien todo esta saliendo como estaba planeado – exclamó mocionada Sakura frente a su puesto de comida que era de tallarines (idea de May).

-Lamento la demora traje más folletos – exclamó agitado un chico de cabellos castaños.

-Hey Richie sabes donde esta Misty – preguntó al ya no ver a su amiga.

-No pero dijo que volvería en un momento - respondió repartiendo algunos folletos- Además recuerda que después le toca ir a la competencia de natación –

-Si tienes razón-

.

.

-No puede ser justo en este momento – habló para si misma la pelirroja corriendo hacia atrás de un pared – Me preguntó que es lo que quiere ahora – sacó el pequeño celular de su bolsillo y empezó a ver el mensaje recibido pero al abrirlo su mirada mostraba asombro.

**De: Ash Ketchum; ¡Ven a la azotea!**

Pero eso no fue la que la puso así sino la foto que había enviado. Se encontraba Brock, Ash y Tracey; el peli verde tenía un cartel donde decía _"Hueso roto"_, el moreno de cabello en punta otro cartel donde decía "_Duele", _y el líder tenia vendado el brazo.

Rápidamente salió de ahí dirigiéndose hacia la otra escuela.

.

.

"_Imposible… ¿Qué hago?...No puedo creer que se rompió un hueso" – _pensaba la pelirroja mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela delincuencial disfrazada – "_Es mi culpa"_

Muy pronto se encontraba ya frente a la puerta que conectaba hacia la azotea.

-¡LO SIENTO! –gritó apenas abrió la puerta pero algo rojo impacto en su rostro, era viscoso, suave y se sentía feo – ¡KYA! – empezó a mover los brazos en forma de aleteó al sentir esa cosa.

-Cálmate Misty te quitaré eso – exclamó el ojiazul al ver su amada en apuros.

-¡Cállate eres muy molesta! – pronunció el líder retirando el animal del rostro de la joven.

- ¡Ah! –

-¡Es solo un pulpo! ¡Un pulpo! – le reclamó alzando al animal sobre su cabeza.

¡¿AH? ¿Un pulpo? –pronunció extrañada para que llevar un pulpo a la escuela viendo al animal escupir tinta al aire.

-Nosotros pusimos un puesto de Takoyaki para nuestro festival –

-¡No puedes! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso cuando estás herid… -

-¿Ah? ¿Herido? – pronunció alzando su brazo el cual ya no se encontraba vendado.

-¿Qué? – la joven pelirroja agarro el brazo del pelinegro moviéndolo de un lado al otro - ¿No te rompiste un hueso? –

-Lo siento – empezó hablar el peli verde - Para obtener a nuestra lacaya te mentimos y así poderte traer aquí –

La joven quedó de piedra al escuchar eso y cayó al suelo derrotada – ¡IMPOSIBLE! –exclamó levantándose – ¡ESTOY MUY OCUPADA COMO PARA ESTAR PERDIENDO MI TIEMPO CON USTEDES! – vociferó caminando hacia la salida.

-¡AH! ¿YA? – preguntó alarmado el castaño

- Apuesto 100 yenes a que esta enojada – declaró el moreno de ojos rasgados.

-Claro que ella se enfado – intervino el joven dibujante.

Mientras ellos conversaban el pelinegro solo observaba en silencio la puerta por donde había salido la pelirroja con su cejo fruncido.

.

.

- Tengo que apurarme en regresar – hablaba para si misma la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mientras subía a la malla que separaba a las dos escuelas – Ellos son muy crueles para decir mentiras como esas... ¡IDIOTAS! – exclamó saltando al otro lado.

-¡Espera! – llamó desde las espalda de la joven haciéndola dar la vuelta.

- _"¡Ash!"…_ ¿Qué es esto? Estaba preocupada por ti, y aún así me engañaste… -

-¿Olvidaste que fuiste tú al que me hizo caer? –

-Ah… Es que yo…-

El joven solo observaba a la muchacha tratándose de excusar lo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa adornará su rostro.

- Arg… No puedo evitarlo – dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Eh? –

- Ven aquí mañana te voy a traer algo –

-¿Algo? –

-Es una sorpresa – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se de cuenta alguien se había acercado así a ellos.

-Sabia que había algo sospecho – habló un joven castaño colocándose a lado de la pelirroja –Como esperaba ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo? –

- ¡Ga… Gary! – pronunció nerviosa la muchacha – No es cierto… No te lo había dicho antes –

-Es cierto – pronunció el castaño mirando a ambos jóvenes – No hay forma que el líder de los delincuentes pueda ser pareja de la presidenta del consejo élite ¿Cierto? – terminó mirando fijamente al pelinegro después de segundos rompió el contacto visual – Vamos a ver las mesas como me lo prometiste – habló jalando a la pelirroja de la mano.

-¿Ah? – "¿_Prometí?"_

-¿Así que le prometiste eso? – dijo el chico mirando a los dos jóvenes más específicamente a la muchacha.

-Yo no he prometido nada – reclamó zafándose del agarre del castaño – No sé que clase de relación tienen ustedes dos pero no quiero que me pongan a mi de por medio – diciendo esto salió corriendo del lugar a toda prisa.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirando desafiantes sin decir nada por varios segundos hasta que rompieron el contacto.

- Bien ¡Desearé que sa mañana! – habló el pelinegro alejándose de ahí.

-Yo también Ash – respondió retirándose hacia la institución – Yo también –

.

.

.

La carrera ya había comenzado y la mayoría de los corredores ya habían abandonado la institución para dirigirse al parque.

Liderando la carrera se encontraba Drew y May adelantados por mucho de los demás, en ninguno de los dos se notaban aún el cansancio por lo que iban muy parejos, el parque del circuito se encontraba casi a dos manzanas de la escuela y al divisarlo aceleraron un poco más el paso.

Llegando casi hacia la mitad del parque vieron que estaba dividido en dos caminos por lo que se guiaron por la flecha que indica ir por la derecha entonces siguieron el camino alejándose.

.

.

-Que alivio es tomarse una siestecita – dijo estirándose un hombre de cabello azul que se encontraba acostado en un árbol – Ahora que me acuerdo tengo que acomodar la flecha – habló para si solo el peli azul moviendo la dirección de la flecha del circuito que indicaba para ir hacia la izquierda de los dos caminos a lo lejos pudo ver a un peuqeño grupos de estudiantes dirigiéndose hacia a él –¡Uf! que alivio que me levanté a tiempo para cambiar la dirección para que no se adentren al bosque –

-Buen día profesor James – saludó un corredor mientras pasaba a lado del hombre.

-Que tengas suerte muchacho – exclamó feliz viendo a los demás corriendo.

-Ahora tengo la conciencia limpia – se dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco que estaba cerca de allí empezando a leer un libro.

.

.

Habían pasado varios minutos corriendo y los dos jóvenes aún persistían en la carrera, la joven de cabello castaño empezaba a dudar del camino al ver cada vez más y más árboles a su alrededor.

-H…Hey… Drew… - empezó hablar agitada –De…ten…te – se paró en su sitio

-Qué… ya te cánsate – habló un poco agitado imitando la acción de la chica.

-Un poco- habló recobrando el aliento – Me parece que este no es el camino –

- Tienes razón – dio a entender el muchacho mirando es sitio – Me estado cuestionado eso hace cinco minutos y pues ya era hora de salir del parque –

-Pero no entiendo – empezó a reflexionar la castaña – Hicimos caso a la flecha… tomamos el camino de la derecha-

-Dijiste el de la derecha May – pronunció algo pálido – Eso significa que hemos tomado la dirección hacia el bosque –

-¡¿Qué? – gritó haciendo volar algunos pájaros – Pe…pero como es que no nos dimos cuenta –

-Creo que estábamos tan concentrados en la carrera que no nos dimos cuenta de cual camino era el correcto –

-No puede ser… ahora estamos perdidos –

-No solamente tenemos que regresar por donde vinimos – le reconfortó empezando a caminar a lado contrario hacia donde corrían – Vamos regresemos –

_**Media Hora después…**_

Los dos jóvenes caminaban uno a lado del otro sin ninguna palabra el atardecer ya había llegado a la cuidad y empezaba a oscurecer y hacer más frío, pasaron por un árbol que tenia una pequeña colmena de abejas detalle que no paso desapercibido por la castaña haciéndola parar en su sitio siendo seguido por el joven que la miraba confundido.

-Drew ya he visto este árbol – explicó señalando la planta – ¿Seguro que sabes por donde vamos? –

-Pues para serte franco hemos estados perdidos desde hace más de diez minutos – declaró el joven.

-¡QUÉ!- gritó espantando a algunos animales – No puede ser… No puede ser – habló caminado de un lado a otro - Ahora solo falta caerme en un hueco o acantilado –

_¡Crack!_

De pronto la joven sintió como el suelo se venia hacia abajo entonces su mayor temor se hizo realidad frente a ella había un pequeña ladera pero la caída podrían resultar muy dolorosa, poco a poco se fue resbalando antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

-¡AH! –

-¡MAY!- gritó el joven avanzando a agarrar su mano pero la fuerza de gravedad fue mayor lo que hizo que ambos cayeran.

La joven sintió el aire en sus mejillas y había cerrado los ojos para no ver cuando caía, pasó algunos segundos hasta que sintió que se había detenido – Ahora si morí – abrió uno de sus ojos para verificar y solo pudo ver más árboles.

-¿Por qué cada vez que te caes dices esa frase? – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Drew me salvaste! – exclamó la joven apartándose del pecho del joven – Gracias – agradeció observó el estado del joven y su vista se detuvo en el brazo vendado del joven que ahora estaba manchado por sangre -¡Estas sangrando! –

-Ah sí – respondió dándose cuenta de lo que había visto la chica – Pero no es nada grave adem… - no dijo nada por que vio como la joven empezaba a quitar los vendajes de su brazo – ¡Que crees que haces! –

-Voy a quitarte esas vendas sucias la herida se te puede infectar – respondió seria la castaña, quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que sintió que ya nada estaba en su brazo.

-¿Que te pasó? – preguntó al ver la herida del joven el cual era una cortada más abajo del hombro.

-…-

-Bien no es mi problema – respetó el silencio del muchacho – Pero si quieres alguien con quien hablar búscame – le calmó al ver el rostro tenso del peli verde, la cinta que tenia en su cabeza se zafó y con esa empezó a vendar de nuevo al joven –Listo –

-Gracias –susurró el chico

-De nada- estuvieron mirándose unos segundos hasta cuando el peli verde rompió el contacto con los ojos azules de la chica al escuchar ruidos – Escucho voces -

-La joven hizo silencio y trató de agudizar su oído hasta que lo pudo alcanzar a oír.

-Tienes razón es la voz de Max – habló feliz levantándose de su sitio al ver luces de linternas –¡HEY MAX AQUÍ! -

.

.

-Hey chicos escuchó la voz de May – avisó a el joven de lentes dirigiéndose a la voz de su hermana – ¿MAY DONDE ESTÁS? –

-AQUÍ ABAJO – gritó nuevamente la castaña siendo alumbrada por la luz de las linternas.

-May ¿Qué haces allá abajo? – preguntó el muchacho.

-Pasaron muchas cosas que luego te las contaré, pero ahora ayúdanos a salir de aquí – explicó la joven.

-Esta bien espera unos minutos – dijo alejándose para reunirse con los chicos que lo acompañaron –NO TE MUEVAS DE AHÍ –

-¡Y A DONDE CREES QUE IRÉ! – exclamó enojada al escuchar la ultima frase de su hermano menor.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya casi dos horas y todos los jóvenes que habían ido en busca de los desaparecidos regresaban ya cansados de sus casas.

-May todavía no me explicó como es que ustedes se equivocaron el camino – razonó el joven de lentes caminando.

-Lo bueno es que no estaba sola – dijo aliviada de salir del bosque dirigiendo la mirada al joven peli verde que se encontraba a su lado

-Te lo advertí me May a ti siempre te ocurre algo – se quejó el joven dando un suspiro.

-Si lo sé –aceptó derrotada mirando las estrellas que empezaban a alumbrar la cuidad.

-May creo que me voy adelantar para avisar a papá que estas bien – habló alejándose da ambos muchachos –No tardes mucho –

- Si Max enseguida te alcanzó – alcanzó a decir antes de que desaparezca de su vista el joven –Dime ¿aun te duele tu brazo? – preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a su acompañante.

-Si un poco pero no es nada grave – dijo tratando de dar la menor importancia

- Si es grave y tienes que ir a un doctor a que te revisé lo más pronto posible –

-Si no te preocupes –dijo mirando la cinta en su brazo "_Que pena que eres Mapple" _–Pues parece que nadie ganó –

-Si tienes razón y yo que quería el primer premio por la comida – pronunció afligida haciendo reír al muchacho.

-Me equivoque de ti no eres tan mimada como creí –pronunció riendo un poco más llamando la atención de la joven.

-Se te ve bien –

-¿Qué? –

-Que te ves sonriendo – le dijo haciendo sonrojar al peli verde.

-Que tonterías dices – se quejó "_Así podríamos ser amigos"_ – Creo que será mejor irme –

-Si espero que podamos competir de nuevo porque a pesar que nos paso esto fue muy divertido estar contigo – habló la joven poniéndose frente al muchacho.

-Entonces en otra oportunidad nos encontraremos – respondió poniendo su mano al frente.

-Y la próxima vez en cualquier lugar y momento podrás ver que soy mejor que tú – prometió estrechando la mano del joven.

-Eso lo veremos – "_Pero mi venganza llegará"_

.

.

.

Segundo Día: "La Promesa"

Ese día todos los estudiantes de cada curso había armados casas embrujadas, exposiciones, pequeños museos y una que otras cafeterías.

El día había pasado volando y ya eran como las cuatro de la tarde en la cuidad.

Dos jóvenes se encontrabas sentadas en una de las bancas de la institución élite disfrutando de la comida.

-Oye Misty como te fue en la competencia de natación ayer – preguntó una joven de cabellos azules.

-Bien – respondió después de tomar agua – Gané el primer lugar aunque un chico llamado Rudy estuvo a punto de ganarme–

-No se podía esperar menos de la capitana del club de natación o mejor dicho de la sirena de la escuela – alagó la joven comiendo un postre – Ya hablaste con May de lo que le paso ayer en la carrera –

-Si y estaba muy preocupada por ella pero luego me lo explico y parecía más feliz de lo normal tu sabes porque Dawn –

-Pues creo que fue por ese chico…mmm… ¿como se llamaba? – empezó a hacer poses pensativas la joven – Algo como Drec o tal vez Darwin –

-¿Su nombre no era Drew? –

- Si ese era que bueno que May encontró a alguien – le dijo levantándose de su asiento – Mist quieres ir a dar una vuelta por las demás aulas –

- No es que… tengo una reunión –

-¿Qué tipo de reunión? –

-"_Él me va ha regalar algo ¿cierto?" –_

Justo delante de ellas apareció Richie muy agitado por la carrerea que había echo yantes de hablar tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡MISTY HAS SIDO ESCOGIDA COMO LA REINA DE LA ESCUELA! –gritó emocionado el castaño haciendo escupir el agua que estaba tomando la pelirroja -¡Apúrate! Ellos dijeron que la ceremonia de premiación seria ahora – habló agarrándola de mano jalándola de la mano.

-¿EH? – pronunció caminado en contra de su voluntad – Pero… - la joven recordó las palabras del pelinegro del día anterior _"Ven aquí mañana te voy a traerte algo… es una sorpresa" – _Se lo prometí –

.

.

-_Todos disculpen la demora – _empezó ha hablar el presentador del programa que era mismo castaño que había jalando a la joven presidenta. Este se encontraba arriba de un escenario que era adornado por varios globos pero de todos esos el de la mitad era el más llamativo pues era un corazón gigante.

– _¡Anunciaremos ahora los resultados del concurso élite!_ - Habló Richie haciendo gritar a los estudiantes –_El rey es Gary Oak del segundo año –_ el nombrado subió al escenario con un smoking negro que lo había ver muy apuesto, no llevaba puesto corbata y llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con una rosa roja en su pecho.

-_Y la reina es Misty Waterflower también del segundo año –_ la joven pelirroja subió al escenario haciendo suspirar a más de uno y pues se veía hermosa con un strapless color turquesa que resaltaba su piel que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas su cabello lo dejo suelto con unas sandalias del mismo color era muy sencillo pero resaltaba mucho la imagen de la pelirroja.

-_Todos por favor den les un gran aplauso – _todo el lugar se lleno de silbidos y piropos que era dirigidos a Gary por parte de las féminas o para Misty era parte de los hombres –_Bien ahora los ganadores de la carrera coronarán a nuestros reyes –_

Dos jóvenes se acercaron un chico de cabello azul puso una gran corona en la cabeza del castaño y una chica de cabello rosado le puso una tiara en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-"_Me preguntó si acabará pronto no tengo tiempo para esto" – _pensó irritada la joven mientras con su pie hacia ruido.

-_¡Y ENTONCES, NOS GUSTARÍA QUE USTEDES TENGA UN DIVERTIDO BESO! –_ habló el presentador creando varios comentarios por parte de la multitud.

-_¿Eso era parte de la presentación?_

_-¿AH? ¿Realmente van hacerlo?_

_-Esos dos se ven bien juntos- _

_-"Cual es el significado de…" – _pero los pensamientos de la pelirroja fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de su acompañante.

-Yo lo sugerí – dijo con una gran sonrisa el joven –Creí que seria bueno emocionar a la multitud -

La joven solo escuchó las palabras incrédula –Qu…- iba preguntar pero la cercanía que tenia el muchacho sobre ella la puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Ves? – empezó a hablar tomando con delicadeza la barbilla de la pelirroja- Ellos están emocionados -

Y era cierto todo el mundo era gritando –_BESO, BESO, BESO _– con mucha emoción.

La joven sintió el aliento del castaño muy cerca de sus labios pero no lo quería así, no quería que su primer beso terminara de esa forma no con él -¡Alto! – susurro pero no lo detuvo no tenia fuerzas para apartado solo quería ser salvada –Detente – justo cuando estaban a milímetros la gran globo de corazón explota haciéndolos separar d inmediato, todo el lugar estaba invadido de pequeños papeles de colores que habían estado dentro del globo.

-¡_UWAH! Eso me sorprendió –_

_-El globo de la parte de atrás se reventó –_

_-_¡Qué patéticos! – exclamó Ash con una aguja en su mano y una gran sonrisa – ¿Te rechazaron Oak?

-¡ASH!-

-PERO QUE DEM… - no continuó el castaño al ver al pelinegro sacar de su espalda algo rojo

-SI quieres besar por las malas haz lo con esto – entonces el joven aplastó al pequeño animal que se trataba de un pulpo haciéndolo escupir tinta que cayo en la cara del castaño.

-WUA ¡QUÉ HICISTE KETCHUM –gritó el joven tratándose de quitar la tinta de su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera decir algo la joven pelirroja ya era sacada del lugar por el pelinegro.

El castaño solo pudo ver como las dos figuras se alejaban del ligar corriendo, lo que no hizo esperar los comentarios de los estudiantes.

-_¿Qué sucedió? –_ habló incrédulo un joven fregándose los ojos

_-¿Quién era ese que estaba ahí? –_

_-No pude ver con claridad ¿Era un chica? – _

Y es que cuando pasó aún caían los pequeños papeles no dejando ver con claridad lo que había pasado en el escenario

_-Pues como sea fue romántico – _exclamó una chica con sus manos cruzadas.

.

.

.

Los dos jóvenes fugitivos se encontraban sentados en el césped descansando de su carrera.

El joven pelinegro no paraba de reír desde que llego allí – Esa fue una obra maestra ¿Viste su cara? –

-UMM… ¿Por qu… – pero antes que pudiera decir algo la joven vio como el muchacho sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

-¡Toma! – habló entregándole la caja –Una entrega –

La joven abrió la tapa y vio un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de lágrima de color celeste –Es hermoso – cogió con delicadeza el objeto – ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? –

La joven el entregó el collar al muchacho y este lo cogió con cuidado, la pelirroja recogió su cabello y le di la espalda al joven para que así pudiera ponerlo con mayor facilidad.

-Claro - el pelinegro sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte, esa muchacha era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta las emociones que le hacia sentir y el tener su níveo cuello frente a él lo hacia querer comerlo a besos, movió la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y empezó a colocar el collar al sentir el contacto de sus dedos con su piel lo hizo sentir un pequeña carga eléctrica y sonrió al ver como al pelirroja se estremeció al contacto –Listo – se separó de la joven como si su piel quemará u casi así lo había sentido.

-Pero no lo entiendo –

-Solo eres mi lacaya – habló evitando la mirada penetrante de la pelirroja- No olvides lo que prometiste… idiota – dijo sonriendo de la misma forma que lo hacia siempre.

-Yo no olvide eso –

-Mentirosa –

-¡Es la verdad! –

Justo cuando iba replicar el moreno el cielo se iluminó con varias luces que luego ocasionaban un gran ruido.

-¡FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES! –exclamó con emoción la muchacha observando el cielo olvidando la pelea miró a su lado y vio la rostro del joven que era iluminado por cada fuego artificial "_Cuando estoy con él mí corazón late rápido y eso duele… pero estoy feliz"_

_._

_._

_._

En el edifico que estaba junto a donde se encontraba los dos jóvenes, Gary los observaba desde la ventana con una toalla secando su cabello y rostro.

-Como creí hay algo entre ellos…– habló solo el joven observando también los fuegos artificiales y retirándose del lugar - La próxima vez lo haré en serio Ash –

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

.

.

.

**HOOOoooOOOLA! He regresado a la vida – pero no por mucho tiempo – bien para compensarlos por la tardanza este capitulo si que ha sido largo espero que no les moleste y que les haiga agradado, aunque he estado de vacaciones no he podido escribir y en pocas semanas entrare de nuevo a estudiar así que no podré decir cuando podré actualizar así que necesitaré de su paciencia… cualquier duda, comentario o critica será bien recibido pero no zapatos por que dueles y a veces apestan… no mentira**

**Bueno aquí respuesta a sus comentarios:**

**naliaseleniti****: **Me encanta saber que sigues la historia y me gusta que me dejes comentarios y que te agrade el anterior capitulo y sip Misty es cabezotas pero así es linda al igual que Ash y sabes no importa lo del vestido… gracias por el comentario y que tengas suerte en tu historia

**Seilen-dru****: **Wua! Tu comentarios siempre son largos y me gustan, y como siempre me alagan y pues sobre el anterior capitulo lo primero fue un sueño, un sueño cualquiera y realmente a Gary lo conocí ese mismo día así que no hay posibilidades que se él y pues sobre la actitud de Gary pues es como lo salió y si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría pero necesito esa actitud y luego sabrás el porqué… sobre si Misty conocerá la madre de Ash pues no sabré decirte ya sabrás más adelante, lo del festival bueno ya lo expliqué arriba espero no ofenderte y de nuevo gracias…

**HoshitaSweet****: **OHHH!Meencanta que te haya gustado el momento de May y Drew y que te parecieron ahora espero no decepcionarte para decirte un secreto iba poner de otra forma lo de la ladera exactamente quería poner a May que se torciera un tobillo y fuera cargada por Drew pero creo que como quedo esta bien ¿no crees?... por todo gracias…por lo menos con lo del vestido aunque sigo siendo mala para describir pero bueno...

**Muy bien ahora voy a decir una simple cosa en el próximo capitulo se revelará el secreto de Ash y Gary… habrá secretos, confusiones y también un beso a escondidas en la noche adivinan ¿de quien?**

**Este vez no pondré ningún curioso y por el momento se que dará así… Ahora sin más **

**MATTA NE!**


	10. Revelación

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokemon no me pertenece y tampoco AAA solamente quiero divertirme un poco de forma sana._

-Acciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

_-Comentarios secundarios.- _

.

.

.

_**10.- Revelación.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Uh nuevo día despertaba a la cuidad de Kanto, varios estudiantes ya se encontraba en sus respectivas instituciones, todo transcurría con tranquilidad, al igual que la Escuela Élite de Kanto.

-¡BUM! – bueno no tan tranquilo, en el salón de concina, varios estudiantes se encontraban de piedra y asustados por el estruendo que se armó en el aula.

_-¡KYAAAA! ¿Qué fue ese ruido?_

_-¿Vino de allí?-_

_¿Pero que pasó?-_

Nadie se dio cuenta de quien fue y como pasó aquello a excepción de tres jóvenes que estaban cerca de la presidenta.

Varios estudiantes se aceraron a la pelirroja, para ver si se encontraba bien, más mella se encontraba mezclando maza.

-¿Señorita Misty se encuentra bien?- pregunto una muchacha de cabello negro.

- ¿Ah? Discúlpenme, estaba tan concentrada en hacer merengue que no me di cuenta- respondió la joven con una tazón y un cucharon en el brazo.

_-Era de esperarse de la señorita Misty-_

_-¡Si esa es nuestra presidenta!-_

_-Ella es experta en la costura y la cocina-_

_-Es maravillosa-_

Varios halagos eran recibidos por la pelirroja, sin darse cuenta que sus tres compañeros, estaban con la cara negra a sus espaldas.

-Vaya el horno explotó – se quejó las castaña con un cinta roja e la cabeza – Toma Dawn límpiate con esto – la joven le entregó una pañuelo a su compañera que se encontraba a su lado.

-Gracias May, bueno Misty no es muy buena en la cocina – respondió una peli azul limpiándose la cara – ¿Richie que pasó con las galletas?-

-Las quemó – declaró el joven con una bandeja de galletas rostizadas – Será mejor que nos pongamos hacer otras sino la maestra no regañará –

-Si – dijeron derrotadas las dos al ver las pocas cualidades culinarias que tenían la pelirroja en la cocina.

**.**

**.**

_****En el receso****_

**.**

**.**

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban caminando en los pasillos de la escuela élite, conversando de lo que pasó en el salón.

-Ay Misty quemaste todas la galletas – le dijo la castaña a la joven, viendo el intento de la pelirroja se encontraba en un pañuelo rosado.

-Pe… pero May, están bien… solamente les pones una envoltura y se asemejan un poco a las galletas – habló feliz la pelirroja al mostrar una figuras deformes de las "galletas".

-¡Hasta dijiste "un poco" estaba bien!- se quejó la muchacha con la pelirroja.

-Misty porque no tomas algunas de mis galletas hice muchas – ofreció el joven castaño con una caja de galletas recién horneadas.

-¡Que brillante! – exclamó la peli azul puestas unos lentes – Richie raramente tiene talento para estas cosas –

-¿Misty a quien vas a dar tus galletas? – preguntó May cambiando de tema.

-¿Quizás a alguien que le guste? – se unió a la conversación la joven de cabellos azules.

- Tal vez con el que te emparejaste en le festival, creo que era… ¿Gary? – habló el muchacho con un tono ¿triste?

-¡QUÉ! ¡CLARO QUE NO! – exclamó sonrojada la pelirroja parándose en su sitio.

-Ah… Que triste - exclamó una voz a las espalda de los jóvenes haciéndolos girar - ¿Misty no me dará galletas?-

-¡Ga... Gary! – pronunció sorprendida la joven.

-Aún recuerdo lo que pasó en el festival, por que no las hiciste para mí – se quejó el recién llegado con una raqueta de tennis bajo el brazo – Yo quería comer galletas echa a mano.

-"_Es cierto… en medio de la coronación me escapé… ¡pero!" – _Lo siento prometí dar estas galletas a un amigo.

-¿EH? ¿Y quien es ese amigo? –

Antes de poder contestar el celular de la pelirroja empezó a vibrar, salvándola de la pregunta, al saber de quien se trataba una sonrisa adorno por su rostro.

**De: Ash Ketchum**

**¡ Tengo hambre!**

-"_Se lo prometí estas galletas son para Ash_" – pensó la recordar que el anterior día les había comentado cocinaría, haciéndola prometer que traería las galletas.

-Lo siento tengo algo que hacer – se disculpó la joven presidenta con sus amigos, los cuales se habían quedado en silencio después que apareció el joven Oak.

-Entonces nosotros nos adelantamos a al cafetería – respondió la peli azul quien no dejaba de mirar al recién llegado.

-Bueno entonces luego nos vemos – la joven se despidió con un movimiento de su mano, y salió corriendo. Los dos muchachos de cabello castaño observaban atentamente los movimientos de la pelirroja con diferentes expresiones, uno tenia una cara de preocupación y él otro tenían una arrogante sonrisa macada en el rostro.

.

.

.

La joven se encontraba coloriendo entre los pasillos para llegar al teatro, la joven escuchó otros pasos atrás de ella, pero la regresar la vista no vio a nadie por lo que no tomó le importancia y siguió con su recorrido.

.

.

Atrás de una columna se encontraba escondido Gary observado por donde iba la pelirroja.

Siguiendo los pasos de la joven se encontró con la entrada del salón del teatro.

-¿Su amigo está en el club de drama? – se adentró un poco más para espiar pero se topó con que la joven presidenta se encontraba poniendo otra ropa –Que suerte… pero esto debe ser una broma – el joven observaba escondido tras unas cajas hasta que sus ojos se dilataron por las palabras de la pelirroja que ahora era un chico rubio.

-Transformación completa – exclamó la joven acomodándose los anteojos – Me alegra que con esto nadie me reconoce sino estaría en muchos problemas – habló para si misma mientras salía por la puerta de atrás del teatro.

-¿Me pregunto donde planea ir vestida así? - el joven castaño empezó a caminar nuevamente para saber el destino de la pelirroja.

.

.

.

.

-¿Oigan saben a donde fue Misty? – preguntó un joven castaño, mirando su almuerzo y la puerta de la cafetería alternadamente.

-Nop, pero se que esta escondiendo – pronunció la joven Mapple, comiendo un tazón de fideos – ¡Pero de que me llamó May lo voy a descubrir! – exclamó golpeado la mesa – ¡Oh no mis fideos!

-¡Arg! May no hagas eso – se quejó el castaño, la ver los fideos que rodaban por la mesa

-¡Mis fideos! – la joven lloraban al ver sus comida desparramada por al mesa – Snif…. ¡POR QUE DIOS ME CASTIGAS! – gritó la joven llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

-Dawn calma a May – habló el joven al ver el drama que armaba la muchacha, pero se dio cuenta que la peli azul no le hacia caso - ¿Dawn? ¡DAWN!-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A quien están matando? ¿Dónde es la guerra? ¿Existen los pokemons?– preguntó atropelladamente la muchacha despertando de su ensoñación.

-¿Dawn de que estas hablando? – pronunció extrañado el castaño al ver la reacción de su compañera.

Dos jóvenes se acercaban a su mesa viendo el espectáculo que estaba armando la muchacha de cabello castaño.

-Hola a todos – dijo animada Melody sentándose a la lado de la peli azul -¿Qué pasa con May?-

-¿Mi hermana botó su comida? – preguntó el pelinegro con una gota atrás de su cabeza al ver a su pariente golpeando el piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si - dijo con un suspiro el castaño - ¿No se da cuenta el alboroto que esta armando? -

-Ya se le pasará – respondió resignado el pelinegro sentándose alado del chico, tratando de ignorar la actitud de su hermana mayor – ¿Pero donde esta Misty?-

-Dijo que tenia que hacer algo – pronunció volviendo a ver la puerta de la cafetería con la esperanza que entré por allí la joven presidenta.

-¡Oooh! – exclamó de repente May acercando su rostro al joven castaño.

-¿Qu…qué pasa?- habló nervioso el chico por la cercanía de la castaña y por el cambio brusco de actitud de la joven

-¿Por que estas interesado en que venga Misty? - preguntó perspicazmente la chica poniendo su mano en el mentón.

-Yo… yo… yo no es…- el joven tartamudeaba sin poder pronunciar una palabra y su rostro estaba sonrojado.

-May deja de molestar a Richie – reclamó su hermano mayor al ver en apuros al muchacho.

-Pero-

-Pero nada May, mejor dime como les fue en la clase de cocina –

-Bien- respondió con euforia la castaña– A excepción cuando explotó el horno –

-¿¡Explotó el horno! – exclamó la joven que tiene pequeñas gafas redondas en su cabello.

-Si ya saben como es Misty en la cocina – respondió con un bufido la chica de cinta en su cabeza – Misty más cocina es igual a un desastre total - habló con mímicas en las manos haciendo reír a todos.

-Lo que hicieron fueron galletas ¿verdad? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-Si – respondió la joven de cabello azul – Y no es por alardear pero a mí me salieron deliciosas –

-En serio Dawn déjame probar una – exclamó feliz la castaña recién llegada.

-No porque es para alguien –

-Mooo ~ yo quiero galletas – se quejó la joven inflando tus mejillas – Y tu May ¿Verdad que tu si me vas a dar tus galletas?-

-Lo siento Melody pero también tengo a alguien a quien las voy a dar –

-Nooo… no me digas Richie también las vas a dar alguien más –

-Lo siento pero ya se las di a Misty –

-Que malos son todos mis amigos – se quejó la castaña con la cabeza sobre la mesa con una aura negra a su alrededor –

-May a quien vas a dar tus galletas – preguntó el pelinegro llamando la atención de todos, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

-Etto… pues se las voy a dar a Drew – dijo casi en susurro pero fue escuchado por todos.

-Oh parece que mi pequeña ya ha crecido – exclamó feliz la joven peli azul

-No pienses mal Dawn, es por lo que pasó en el festival – respondió rápidamente – Pero dime tu Dawn a quien piensas dar tus galletas –

-A pues yo… yo… pienso dar a… a… Ga… Ga…-

-¿Gary?- completo el pelinegro pero se arrepintió al instante pues recibió un golpe que lo mandó a volar, dejándolo K.O

-¡No lo digas tan alto! - vociferó la joven, pero al ver lo que pasó corrió en ayuda del pelinegro – ¡Max despierta! ¡No mueras! – la joven agitaba de un lado a otro al muchacho tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Los otros jóvenes solo veían la escena con una gran gota atrás de su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

En la azotea de la escuela delincuencial se encontraba la pelirroja y los cuatro jóvenes del grupo más temido de la escuela, por su actitud y su forma de pelear…

-¡Itadakimasu~ ¡- exclamaron tres ellos con alegría tres de ellos

-Misty es asombrosa- exclamó Giorgio comiendo una galleta

Si están deliciosas- alagó el joven peli verde

-Dame una más- pidió el joven de ojos rasgados terminado de comer una galleta.

-"_Muchas gracias Richie" – _pensó la joven al verlos comer con ahincó, pues esas galletas era las que le habían regalaron.

-Prueba una Ash – pidió el castaño mostrándolo una galleta en forma de corazón.

-"_Me preguntó que dirá si la prueba"-_

_-_Esto no lo hiciste tú – declaró el joven, haciendo que la joven quedará de piedra.

-¿Co…como lo sabes? – la joven sin darse cuenta que acababa de delatarse sola.

-Si fueron echas por ti, las comeré – declaró el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa – Brock cométela tú –

-Qué suerte – exclamó feliz el moreno cogiendo la golosina.

.

.

.

Ninguno de los jóvenes se percató que eran observados por otra persona, que se encontraba atrás d e la puerta de entrada de la azotea.

-Ya veo estos chicos se están conociendo – habló para si mismo, bajando de la escalera con paso lento – Divertido… Bien esto podría ser ponerse más interesante –

.

.

.

.

En le salón de clases estaba apuntó de terminar la jornada de trabajo de ese día, era la clase de Literatura con la maestra Jessie, más de uno de estudiantes no ponían atención a su clase.

**Ding – Dong**

El sonido del timbre resonó en toda la escuela, determinado que las clases ya habían terminado.

-Bien quiero que para la próxima clase me hagan un resumen del libro "Sueño de una noche de verano" de William Shakespeare, pueden retirarse –antes de acotar algo más, varios estudiantes salieron corriendo del lugar.

.

.

-Hey Misty que vas hacer – preguntó May acercándose al puesto de la pelirroja.

-Pues tengo que revisar unos papeles del informe del festival – respondió guardando las cosas en su maletín - ¿Qué vas hacer tú?-

-Voy ir a ver alguien –respondió con simpleza la castaña- Pero porque no viniste con nosotros a la cafetería -

-Lo siento, es que tenía un asunto que atender, perdón por no almorzar con ustedes –

-No te preocupes no te perdiste de mucho – respondió con una pequeña gota atrás de su cabeza al recordar lo sucedido – Bueno cualquier cosa llámame –

-Claro May que te vaya bien –

-A mí siempre me va bien –

-Si claro – dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco la pelirroja

-Bueno la mayoría de veces- habló con una risa nerviosa la castaña.

-Solamente ve con cuidado –

-¡Hai! - respondió alzando su brazo con ánimo – Nos vemos mañana Misty –

Cuando la joven castaña salió del salón vio a Richie a un lado de la puerta esperando algo o alguien, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

-Ve adentró, ya no hay nadie – le alentó poniendo una mano en le hombro del castaño que se encontraba un poco sonrojado –Buena suerte -

Él joven solamente asistió con la cabeza y entró al salón lentamente.

.

.

.

Adentró del salón la pelirroja se encontraba, leyendo unos papeles, una fuerte ventisca entró al salón haciendo que se le soltará de las manos, haciéndolos esparcir por todo el salón.

-Maldición – exclamó la joven empezando a recoger los papeles.

-Déjame ayudarte Misty – habló el joven Richie con algunos papeles en su mano.

-Gracias Richie, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco –

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a recoger los papeles en silencio, eran varios por lo cual les iba a tomar un poco de tiempo.

.

.

Una nueva ventisca volvió a entrar en el salón alzando los pocos papeles que quedaban, la pelirroja al tratar de coger uno de los papeles que estaba volando en le aire, no se percató de la silla que estaba en frente y peor aún del castaño.

- ¡MISTY CUIDADO! –pero fue muy tarde y un gran estruendo se escuchó en el salón.

La joven había cerrado los ojos por instinto y solamente los abrió al sentir que cayó en algo suave, sintió que su cintura era rodeada por unos cálidos brazos.

El muchacho se encontraba muy avergonzado, por la posición en la que se encontraba y no se atrevía hacer ningún movimiento.

La joven pelirroja abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con uno de color jade, al darse cuenta en como se encontraban, su rostro se puso muy rojo, y se separó rápidamente del castaño.

-Yo… yo lo siento mucho Richie – se disculpó muy nerviosa –Creo que me… mejor me voy –

-S… si yo… yo también me voy, hasta mañana Misty – y antes de pueda decir algo la pelirroja, el muchacho ya se había marchado.

Sin darse cuenta, ninguno de los dos muchachos, una joven, que había visto la escena, se encontraba escondida y en sus ojos se mostraba una profunda tristeza, cerró sus ojos haciendo recorrer una pequeña lágrima solitaria, y a paso rápido salió de ese lugar

.

.

.

.

.

En los patios de la Escuela delincuencial se encontraba todo el grupo de jóvenes que salían, no todos iban directo a sus casa pues la mayoría irían esa tarde a divertirse. Entre esa multitud destacaba una cabellera verde que caminaba con la cabeza agachada sumido en sus pensamientos.

-_"No puedo dejar las cosas así, ellos tiene que pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi hermana… pero porque… porque en estos días estoy dudando…" – _el joven había alzado la mirada encontrándose con la mirada azul de la castaña – "_por ella…" _¿Qué hace aquí? –

.

.

La joven había estado esperando al peli verde, a las afueras de la escuela delincuencial, y cuando lo vio se puso un poco nerviosa, recordando porque estaba allí.

-Bien solo espero que me halla salido bien – pronunció recordando el pequeño paquete que estaba en su maleta.

-Oe que haces tú aquí – le dijo haciendo que la castaña pegará un pequeño brinco.

-Ah… etto quiero mostrarte algo –respondió un poco sonrojada "_No lo entiendo hace poco que lo conozco, porque me pongo así… cálmate May no es para tanto"_

-Lo siento tengo prisa – respondió empezando a caminar.

-Pues a May no le dicen no… y tú te vienes conmigo – habló agarrando de la muñeca al peli verde, empezando a correr.

-Hey a donde me llevas – se quejó al ser arrastrado.

-No te preocupes, tu solo confía en la grandiosa May –

-Y de donde lo grandiosa –

-Voy a hacer como que no escuche eso – dijo un poco irritada.

-"_Aún así no se porque el dudar me hace sentir en paz" – _

.

.

.

.

.

En la sala de reunión del consejo estudiantil, se encontraba sola la pelirroja observando decepcionada las cosas que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

-Como creí no puedo llevarle estas galletas – se quejó viendo su obra de golosinas deformes.

-Oh así que estas son las galletas de Misty – habló el recién llegado interrumpiendo el silencio de la sala.

-¡Gary! –

-Creo que voy a tomar una – dijo viendo la extraña forma de la galletas – Más allá de lo que luzcan, lo más importante es el sabor – exclamó feliz empezando a comer una - ¡Ahg! –

La joven quedó de piedra al ver como el muchacho empezaba a ponerse azul después de comer la "galleta".

-¡Kyaa!... ¡Voy a traer agua! – gritó la joven asustada corriendo a la salida del salón.

El joven al ver que la presidenta había salido del aula, en su rostro se mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Era solo una broma – habló para si mismo, relamiéndose los labios – Si saben bien –

El castaño empezó a buscar con la mirada en la mesa donde se encontraba la pelirroja, encontrando lo que había buscado, el celular de la muchacha.

-¡Qué fácil! – empezó a buscar en el directorio del aparato hasta que halló que buscaba – Bien que empiece el juego –

.

.

.

.

La pelirroja se encontraba corriendo muy agitada los pasillos con un termo en sus manos, abrió a prisa la puerta del salón cerrada los ojos para evitar la mirada del joven.

-Lo siento Gary pero solo tenían té – al no recibir respuesta levantó la mirada encontrándose con el aula vacía -¿Eh? Ya se habrá ido a casa -

De repente un sonido le saco de sus pensamientos, agudizo su oído para saber de que se trataba, y se dio cuenta que era su celular vibrando sobre la mesa.

-¿El celular?- la joven recogió el aparato y vio que un mensaje había llegado.

**¡ Trae las galletas a la azotea ahora!**

**Ketchum**

-¿¡Eh! ¡Voy a llevarle estas galletas! –

.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran como seis de la tarde y en una feria cerca del parque central de Kanto, se encontraba dos jóvenes de cabello castaño y verde, jugando o más bien compitiendo en un juego de pistolas de agua, del cual salió ganador el peli verde.

-Ja… te he ganado, otra vez- se burló el joven mirando a la castaña inflando sus mejillas.

-No puede ser, estás haciendo trampa –

-Eres una mala perdedora May –

-Pero es imposible que pierda – se quejaba mirando la pistola – Y lo peor de todo es que me ganaste en la mayoría de los juegos –

El joven solo miraba a la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se distrajo unos segundos al darse cuenta que el dueño del puesto le entregaba el premio del ganador, vio con detenimiento el peluche, que parecía un pequeño perro café, con una mancha clara en su pecho y unas orejas puntiagudas (Es Evee).

-Toma –

-¿Eh? –

-Para que dejes de quéjate – le dijo mostrando el peluche, desviando su mirada.

-Gra… gracias – un leve sonrojo adorno el rostro de la castaña al coger de las manos del muchacho el animal de felpa, un sonido le recordó lo que traía en su mochila, asiendo que un gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro -Yo también tengo algo para ti –

El peli verde solo observaba con curiosidad al castaña, que sacaba de su maletín un paquete.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Son las galletas que preparamos en la clase de cocina – respondió poniendo el paquete en sus manos.

-No tienes que molestarte-

-No es ninguna molestia Drew, es por lo agradecimiento de lo que pasó en el festival –

-Pero yo no hice nada –

-Claro que sí no me dejaste sola cuando caí por la ladera, y aunque tenías lastimado tu brazo me quisiste ayudar – contó la castaña recordando todo lo que había vivido en ese bosque –Acepta las galletas ¿si? –

-Está bien - aceptó poniendo el paquete en su propia maleta.

-Por cierto, como esta tu brazo –

-Júzgalo tu misma – le dijo mientras alzaba el brazo que estaba lastimado.

-Que bien que se te haya sanado – aclamó feliz observando el brazo del muchacho – Por cierto, hay algo que te quiero preguntar –

-¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó empezando a caminar.

-Pues el día que nos conocimos solamente me dijiste tu nombre y no tu apellido… y quisiera saberlo –

El joven de cabello verde, se quedó estático después de la pregunta, y sus manos se volvieron frías de los nerviosos "_Ahora que hago y si reconoce el apellido"_ – Yo pues… -

Un sonido los sacó en el ambiente que se había puesto tenso e incomodo.

-Discúlpame Drew – le dijo viendo que su celular era el que sonaba –Hola Daisy, ¿que pasa?... – la joven se puso nerviosa al saber de quien se trataba - Ah pues ella sigue aquí conmigo, si no te preocupes… creo que va pasar conmigo en mi casa… si cualquier cosa te llamó -la joven lanzó un suspiró al finalizar la llamada.

-Era otra vez la hermana de la presidenta de tu escuela –

-Si y creo que mejor me voy a casa sino vaya a llamar allá y pase un catástrofe, no sabes lo que pueden ser esas tres hermanas de Misty cuando se preocupan – habló rápidamente empezando a correr a la salida de la feria –Otro día terminamos nuestra conversación, hasta luego –

-Si hasta luego – le respondió aunque sabía que ya no sería escuchado por la castaña –Me preguntó si podré seguir con esto –dijo para mismo empezando a caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**En la escuela Delincuencial.**_

-¿Qué estará pensando al llamarme aquí a estas horas – se quejó la presidenta del consejo estudiantil élite, disfrazada de un estudiante de la escuela vecina.

Subió rápidamente el último escalón y abrió la puerta con rapidez, viendo al pelinegro en la mitad de la azotea mirándola con una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

-¿Qué Quieres? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mostrando sus celulares al frente de cada uno, la acción hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con asombro, un sonido a sus espaldas atrajo su atención, haciéndolos voltear.

-Ser engañados por un correo como ese- se burló el castaño desde la puerta de la azotea - ¿Acaso están asiendo cosas pervertidas? –

-¿¡Ah! ¡GARY! – exclamó asustada la pelirroja.

-¡Claro Misty! – exclamó divertido el joven Oak.

-"_¿Ah? ¿Qué? Entonces eso quiere decir que..." –_

-Si lo sé – declaró el castaño al leer los pensamientos que podían estar pasando por la cabeza de la pelirroja –Eres la presidenta Misty Waterflower – el joven se acercó rápidamente a la muchacha quitándole la peluca y los anteojos.

-"_Tal como lo pensé fuimos descubierto" _pensó molesto el pelinegro al observando lo que estaba sucediendo –¡Oak! –

-Ooops- pronunció el joven empujando a la joven a los brazos del moreno -¡Te la devuelvo! No es que quiera molestarlos – les dijo con los lentes de la pelirroja en su rostro – Asegúrense de descansar ¡Mejor los dejaré solos! – gritó ya afuera de la azotea cerrando la puerta atrás de él.

-No puede ser, nos dejo encerrados – exclamo el pelinegro tratando de abrir la puerta – La puerta no se abre ¡Insecto! ¡Ábrela ya! – gritaba el joven sabiendo que el castaño se encontraba al otro lado de está.

-Por favor Gary abre la puerta – rogaba la pelirroja golpeando el metal.

.

.

-Bien como soy bueno les abriré la puerta… en la mañana – habló atrancando la puerta con un palo – Ya quiero saber que dirán los profesores, cuando los descubra en la azotea y pasaron la noche juntos… seguramente serán expulsados - dicho lo ultimo, se retiró del lugar son una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

- _Seguramente serán expulsados…-_

Las palabras dichas por el castaño taladraban en las mentes de los dos jóvenes, que miraban petrificados la puerta.

El pelinegro enojado, agarro su celular y lo arrojo al suelo con furia, haciéndolo pedazos y asustando a la pelirroja.

-¡Tu celular! – exclamó mirando al pobre celular en el suelo.

-Tienes el tuyo verdad –

-¡Si tienes razón! Puedo usarlo y pedir ayuda – la joven marcó el número de su mejor amiga, esperando que le conteste. Espero unos segundos que le pareció horas y cuando pensó en colgar, al otro lado de la línea contestaron – ¡Hola May!-

-_¡MISTY!DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE TUS HERMANAS ME HAN ESTADO LLAMANDO! _

_-_Lo siento May, pero es una larga historia –

-_Dime donde estás –_

_-_Pues estoy en… -

**¡BIP!**

**-**¿QUÉ? ¿SE QUEDO SIN BATERIA? – reclamó la pelirroja al ver el celular apagado.

-En mala hora – habló el joven al ver lo que pasó.

.

.

.

La noche ya había caído en la cuidad, pasaban los minutos y nadie respondía a los gritos de los dos estudiantes.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Hay alguien que nos escuche! – vociferaba la pelirroja, pero un tic asomaba en su frente, por la forma de pedir ayuda del pelinegro.

-SOS-

-¡AYUDA! –

-¡SOS! –

-¿HAY ALGUIEN POR ALLÍ? –

-¡Mira un Ovni! –

-Podrías pedir ayuda decentemente – se quejó al ver lo despreocupado que se encontraba el moreno.

-Pero que quieres que haga, ha estas horas no hay nadie en la escuela – habló el pelinegro recostándose en la baranda de la azotea.

-Así que no hay nada que hacer – dijo en un suspiro la pelirroja agachando la cabeza

-Claro que hay bastantes cosas que hacer – declaró el pelinegro, acercándose a la joven presidenta y abrazándola - Como estás – habló en su oído.

El aliento del joven hizo que se erizara la piel de la muchacha, y de un impulso empujó al moreno ocultando su rostro con su cabello, pues no quería que la viera sonrojada.

La presidenta con sus manos temblando, empezó a trazar una línea en el piso, tratando de evitar la mirada del joven.

-¡Tu no puedes pasar de está línea! –

-Ja… que haces decides las cosas por ti misma – pronunció mirando las acciones de la chica – No eres para nada linda.

Esa frase hizo que la pelirroja, clavara su miraba en el suelo triste.

-Ya lo sé – "_Pero me dan nervios estar a solas con él"_

_-_Vamos a dormir –

-¿¡EH! ¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Por que siempre piensas cosas sucias Misty – habló divertido el joven, viendo el rostro encendido de la muchacha.

-Yo… no…no…no pienso nada sucio – dijo tartamudeando acostándose a un lado de la línea, dando la espalda al muchacho.

Pasaron unos minutos, los cuales a Misty los hacia sentir incomoda, por el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

-"_¿Qué hago? ¿No sé que decir? A solas con él… los dos solos" – _Me preguntó porque Gary hace esto… hey según parece ¿Ustedes se conocen?_ – _

_-_No realmente… es por que ese chico me odia – habló el joven, que estaba mirando las estrellas que adornaban el cielo de la noche.

-¿EH? – "_Qué quiere decir con eso… porque tiene una cara triste"_ pensó dándose la vuelta, para mirar mejor al pelinegro, pero sus parpados ya los sentía pesados, el sueño ya la estaba alcanzando – Yo realmente no te odio – susurró la joven que inconscientemente había agarrado, la camisa del muchacho.

Al pelinegro se dilataron sus pupilas, al escuchar lo que había dicho la pelirroja –Tonta cruzaste la línea –

El joven se levanto con cuidado de su sitio, sin querer hacer levantar a su compañera, lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella, con tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Sentía su tranquila respiración sobre su rostro, haciendo que sus impulsos por besarla aumentaran, apoyo un brazo al costado de la cabellera de la joven para no caer sobre ella, y con un toque suave, poso sus labios sobre los de ella, unos cortos segundos y así mismo se levantó con cuidado para no despertar.

-Porque lo hice – susurro el joven, revolviendo sus cabellos negros –Dulce – habló tocándose sus labios, mirando nuevamente el cielo.

.

.

.

.

**La mañana siguiente.**

.

.

.

**En la enfermería de la escuela Élite.**

-Por fin libre – exclamó aliviada la presidenta acostándose en una camilla – Tengo a agradecerles a Tracey, Brock y Giorgio por salvarlos – recordando lo que pasó en la mañana, y como ellos tres habían llegado temprano y los había dejado salir.

La joven se desabotono los primeros botones de su blusa, por lo incomoda que se sentía.

-Solamente quiero descansar un poco más antes de que empiecen las clases – pronunció antes de volverse a dormir.

Sin darse cuenta que alguien había entrado al salón.

-¡Te encontré! – pronunció Gary acercándose donde la joven pero ella no se había levantando –TCH… Escaparon antes de que los encontrarlos… - el joven sacó su celular y le tomó una foto, la foto se parecía mucho a la que tenía el pelinegro, solamente que esta estaba con su verdadero uniforme y se encontraba dormida – Bueno ahora que empiece la diversión –

.

.

.

.

**A la salida **

En un parque cercano a las dos escuelas, se encontraba Ash recostado en una pared.

-Que cansancio… esto es patético – se quejó, estirando sus brazos.

-¿Como les fue anoche? – preguntó Oak frente al pelinegro, haciendo que este volteará a verle con una mirada seria pero cambio a una de burla.

-Gracias a ti fue una noche divertida –

-Es bueno oírlo… yo también fui capaz de divertirme hoy – habló mostrándole al pelinegro la foto que le había tomado a la pelirroja en la mañana.

.

.

.

.

**A las afueras de la Escuela Élite**

-Gracias May por salvarme ayer – agradeció la pelirroja, haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa – Realmente me salvaron –

-¡Olvida eso con quien estabas! ¿Donde o quién y qué estabas haciendo? ¿Acaso estabas con tu novio? – reclamó la castaña.

-¡AH! Pues… eh – la joven se encontraba, muy nerviosa por todas las preguntas que le eran lanzadas por su amiga –No es nada malo - dicho esto salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a la castaña perpleja por su huida.

.

.

.

-Yo…en serio no hice nada malo… pero no puedo decir nada sobre él – habló para si misma agitada por la carrera, y se encontraba recostada en una pared, unos traqueteos la distrajeron haciéndola voltear y lo que vio la dejo horrorizada.

-¡_BASTARDO!_ –

-Esa voz yo la conozco es… Ash – rápidamente se acerco a la escena, observando como el pelinegro golpeaba en el rostro al castaño. –"_!QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO!" – _

Antes de que el pelinegro encestara un rodillazo al castaño, ella se puso en mitad de los dos para que dejasen de pelear.

-¡DETENGANSÉ! –gritó mirando a los dos muchachos que se encontraban sangrantes y muy lastimados - ¡YA SE ENCUENTRAN MUY HERIDOS! –

-Es cierto Ash… o mejor dicho _hermano_ -

-¿EH? –

-Somos hermanos – declaró el castaño, dejando perpleja a la joven.

-¡CALLATÉ!- reclamó el moreno cogiendo del cuello de la camisa al otro joven.

-"_No puede ser ellos son hermanos" – _

.

.

.

_**Continuará…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Etto…. ¿hola?... por favor disculpen por la tardanza, no fue mi culpa he tenido tiempo y pues ahora también estoy muy apurada y lo siento por dejarles así... pero a que les sorprendió… por que a mi sí.**_

_**Les digo por fin he llegado al capitulo número diez y eso me pone muy feliz… pues recuero que cuando publique esta historia… creo que espere un mes y no recibía ningún comentario y pensaba en eliminar esta historia pero un solo review, me animo a seguir escribiéndolo y te lo agradezco mucho que si no fuera por ti ahora tal vez ni siquiera hubiera llegado hasta aquí… y wuaw son 19 páginas en Word, si que esta largo.**_

_**HoshitaSweet.- Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y que dices te gusta como va la historia... te esperabas que Ash y Gary fueran hermanos... me alegra mucho que seas de las personas que me han seguido hasta este punto -Lefthon apuntó de llorar - lo siento es que estoy muy emocionada, y dime que más deseas ver en esta loca historia.**_

_**YamatoXDawn.- Gracias por leer y lo siento por demorarme tanto y me alegra que te hayas leído esta historia y lo sienot por todos los errores en cada capitulo pero estoy tratando de mejorar y de lo errores se aprende ¿verdad?... no te preocupes lo he de rectificar cuando tenga tiempo... y dime que crees con este capitulo.**_

_**DjPuMa13g.- Hola... muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y lo siento tanto por la demora espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena ¿que dices?...**_

_**Bueno les voy a decir algo y me da algo de pena pero... alguien me puede decir que es un Beta Readers... yo no lo sé... discukpenme pero solo paso en fanfiction para leer fic, dejar uno que otro comentario y publicar mis historias... y bueno no losé alguien me lo podria explicar...**_

_**Pasando a otra cosa... necesito ver a quien desean que estese con Richie, ustedes decidan y que quiero sacarme otra duda, el apellido de Drew es ¿De la Rose?... lo siento es que no me acuerdo.**_

_**Y un ultimo punto, desde el principio esta historia iba contar con solo 15 capitulos, si ustedes lo desean lo puedo alargar que dicen ¿lo hago?.**_

_**Finalizando les dejó con un pequeño adelanto del proximo capitulo... y es por el capitulo 11 que quize publicar esta historia, espero que les vaya ha gustar como a mí.**_

_-Misty no puede ir sola a la casa de Gary-_

_-Llamen de inmediato a Ash-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Van a transferir a Ash!-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Yo esperaba dar mi primer beso a la persona que amó! -_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Este es el tercero-_

_._

_._

_-Ahora el cuarto...-_

_._

_._

_-Y el quinto...-_

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Bien perdóname por haberme enamorado de ti! - _

_._

_._

_._

**_Bueno creo que ya di muchos detalles, espero verlos a la proxima._**

**_MATTA NE!_**


End file.
